


Forbidden

by starylighting



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starylighting/pseuds/starylighting
Summary: New Chapter 1-22-21Thank God, 2020 is over.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Bobby Nash & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 81
Kudos: 100





	1. Forbidden

1960's  
Graduating Class of 1961  
Coming Soon

Bobby Nash sat at his desk as he tried to pay attention to this very tiring lecture. He was in Physics class, and usually he would be overly focused. But today something was off. He and all his other classmates felt the harsh tension in the air, as they waited for the new student to arrive.

Now this wasn't just any new student. All they knew was that she was a girl, she was black, and coming from one of the richest families. Bobby didn't really seem to care, but everyone was talking about it.

A new black student, and she's a girl! You'd think they'd start a fan club, by how much they talked about her. But no, they thought little of her and they didn't even know her.

Bobby already had so much on his mind already. He didn't need to be worried about some girl. His father wanted him to take over the family business, and go to a nice college. But he wanted to travel.

He thought his father could let go of the idea of him becoming a businessman, but he was a senior now. This was his last year of high school. Why not cause trouble? 

His eyes drew attention to the door as he heard a knock and then someone opened the door. The whole class went silent as they laid eyes on her. 

Bobby couldn't believe it. He caught eyes of a beautiful woman. Her eyes looked like a chapter from a book with a million pages. Her body was out of this world, he has never seen a young woman that looked like that before. And almost immediately his mood changed. She was extraordinary.

"Ahh, there she is! Now class I'd like to welcome, Athena Carter to Reach Rock High. She will be joining our senior class for the rest of the year. So be ready to get to know her!" Mr. Yet told them. 

Athena waved and sat down. Bobby could tell that everyone else in the room stopped to look at her. She was like a goddess. 

The whole class Bobby kept looking at her. He wanted to say something to her, but still certain things were against the rules. And he knew he couldn't break them. If he did, his whole life would be ruined.

But maybe, just maybe. She was worth ruining it. 

*Rinnggggg*

That was the bell. Bobby hurried and packed up, he started walking towards her. But was stopped by his friends. 

"Bobby! Come on, we're gonna miss practice if you keep walking slowly!" Hugh told him. 

"Nah, don't worry about him. He's too into that new girl." Ryan joked. Bobby stopped staring for a moment, and gave his friend a death stare.

Bobby hated when stuff like this happened. You see at Reach Rock High, Bobby was known as Captain Bobby Nash. Captain of the football team if you were wondering. 

He was the most popular and richest kid in the school. He was dating the most popular girl too, Marcy West. He had it all, he could do whatever he wanted. But he still felt like he was missing something.

"Who?" Bobby walked away and acted like he didn't know what his friends were talking about.

"You know who I mean, the black girl? Or more obvious, the new girl! I….mean." Ryan continued.

"I don't have time to worry about women. I already got one, don't need another." Bobby joked as he walked out the classroom. He glanced at Athena, and saw other girls approaching her. Including his girlfriend. 

Bobby rolled his eyes, great! This couldn't get any worse!

*Next Period* 

Bobby had his head in his book as he started solving the difficult math problem on the board. Everyone thought he always got good grades because of his math partner, Howie, but no. It was because he studied, unlike most.

"You know, Cap, you seem awfully quiet today. Something on your mind?" Howie asked. Bobby smiled.

Howie was a part of the student council. They've known each other since freshman year, and they had a pretty good friendship. Bobby needed that the most, especially since all his friends were those on the football team. It was nice to have something different.

" I'm just thinking about the future, and all." Bobby told him.

"So, is this thinking about the future distracting you from solving the problem correctly?" Howie joked as he grabbed a piece of chalk, and wrote down the right answer for the problem Bobby was solving.

"Come on, that's basic calculus! You know that better than I do!" Howie told him.

"Sorry man, I just have a lot on my mind." Bobby answered.

"Yeah, we all do captain." Howie told him.

" What's going with you?" Bobby asked.

"Ah it's nothing, it's just those damn segregation laws. They're coming in hard, I don't know how long I can stay in the U.S. I might go to France or maybe Germany after this year." Howie confessed.

"Segregation laws?" Bobby asked.

"You know, the whole you can't sit here, you gotta sit in the colored section. And that's not just for blacks either, it's all of us who don't have blue eyes and blonde hair. There's always something hurting the white man's ego." Howie said as he finished the problem.

"No offense." He told Bobby. 

"Oh none taken, that's not right. Maybe one day it'll change." Bobby told his friend.

"Or…maybe one day you'll change it." Howie smiled as the bell rang for the next period. Bobby smiled, but he didn't know what his friend meant by that.

Bobby sighed and walked into his poetry class. He didn't like taking this class but it was mandatory. However, another one of his friends was in that class too. And as soon as he sat down in his seat he met eyes with her.

"Henrietta Wilson, thank you for starting today's lessons. On…...oh I see. What are you?" Ms.Min told the class. 

Henrietta smiled bright and caught Bobby's eyes. Bobby liked Henriette a lot. Surprisingly, he's known her since they were in elementary school. They couldn't go to the same elementary school but they always walked home together.

He didn't have feelings for her, but she was one of his very old friends. Henrietta was a poet, she could tell you about a whole other world just by using her words and what she knew about this one. She rarely went off but when she did, she went off hard.

"Who am I? Am I your slave? Am I a caretaker for your children? Am I your maid? No… I am who I say I am. And I say proudly that I am a black woman. Don't bring me down. Acknowledge me." Henrietta ended. Bobby started clapping as loud as he could.

He was so proud of her. She was the only person who had talent in this class,and she showed it everytime. Henrietta came over to sit next to Bobby.

"Oh, if it isn't the captain of the football team? I thought you'd skip, you don't even like poetry class." Henrietta joked. Bobby laughed with her.

"Maybe I wanted to see my friend, doing what she's best at." Bobby laughed.

"Well if I'm so good then maybe you'll see me in a newspaper one day?!" Henrietta laughed.

"Maybe I will, you never know." Bobby told her.

Hmmmm, not with these segregation laws coming up. This might be the last time I see you this year, Nash." Henrietta told Bobby.

"What? You too?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, it happens to everyone." Henrietta said as she started to pay attention to the lesson. Bobby sat in his seat in a daze. So much was happening in the world, he thought his problems were hard.

"Hey, have you met the new girl?" Bobby asked.

"Athena? Please! I've known her since we were in diapers. Her family's having a party soon. Maybe you should come." Henrietta told Bobby.

"Maybe." Bobby answered trying to act cool.

After he had a few more conversations with Henrietta, he waited for the bell to ring. Finally, it was time for his second to last period. It was Spanish, and the only class Bobby actually needed help with.

Thankfully, he had his friend Eduardo or better known as Eddie helping him. As soon as he walked into the class, they started. Eddie was a fantastic teacher and an even better friend. 

He was always so patient and willing to help Bobby out. But while they were studying, Eddie noticed Bobby was distracted.

"Here, let's take a break." Eddie said as he got up, and handed Bobby a water bottle.

"Thanks man, I didn't even eat lunch today." Bobby told him as Eddie handed Bobby half of his tamale.

"Trying to avoid your rich friends?" Eddie joked. Bobby smiled. 

"Maybe? I just had a lot to think about it." Bobby answered.

"But it's nothing compared to what's happening now, with those laws." Bobby continued.

"I'm surprised you know about them." Eddie told him.

"Well talking to my friends, I learned that not everything's about me." Bobby laughed. Eddie joined him.  
"Surprising, I know." Bobby told him.

"At least you noticed, the other kids at this school act as if we don't matter. Or like we're not even here." Eddie answered.

"So what makes me different?" Bobby asked.

"Well for starters, you weren't a dick to us. You're honest, and you can handle my mom's tamales. I think you're fine in my book." Eddie told him.

"You too.' Bobby answered back.

*Last Period*

Finally, it was the last period, and Bobby was so ready to go home. He knew his dad wanted to talk to him, but he wanted to get some time to himself before that.

Bobby was surprised to realize that Athena was in the same class as him. He didn't expect that, especially since this teacher was harsher than the others 

Ms. Devin was a female teacher, and she had very strong political views. She wouldn't even teach, she would just go on rants about everything.

Bobby knew as soon as she saw Athena, She would have someone new to play target practice with.

"Ahhhh, I'm sorry miss but maybe this isn't your school." Ms. Devin started. Athena was confused.

"Today is my first day." Athena answered.

"Well that makes sense for the shirt, honey it's too short for you." Ms. Devin called her out. Athena looked around, literally every girl was wearing the same shirt. It was uniform.

"Everyone else is wearing the same thing." Athena laughed.

"Detention Ms. Carter! No talking back. I don't want to get the ruler out, or maybe you're more familiar with a whip?" Ms. Devin told Athena. Athena paused for a moment. She felt so embarrassed.

Bobby felt her hit a nerve. Why did she do that? Bobby remembered what he said earlier, why not cause trouble? 

Bobby pulled a soda can out of his backpack and started shaking it hard. After a while, he opened it and all the soda went in the air. Bobby's friends laughed, the girls were annoyed of course. But now he too had detention. 

*Detention* 

Bobby walked into the detention room as soon as class ended. But it looked like Athena already beat him to it. She was already there sitting in her seat. 

Bobby sat right behind her, and tried to act like everything was fine.

"So? What's your issue?" Athena asked. Bobby was taken aback by her voice.

"Issue?" Bobby acted dumb.

"Well, I've never seen anyone pull out a soda from their backpack, rigorously shaking it and then opening it in class just to get into detention." Athena shot back at him.

"Well there's a first for everything." Bobby joked. 

"Carter." Athena put her hand out so Bobby could shake it. Bobby was so interested in her.

"Nash, Bobby Nash." He told her as their hands met. Bobby didn't know what came over his body, but this woman was dangerous. The look in her eyes, she was going to put him in some real trouble.


	2. Who Are You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby gets Athena's attention. Marcy nocties Bobby and Athena. We look at how Athena's first day of school went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys , I'll be posting my other two stories later this day. Thanks again, @BongiRami for editing. I hope you like it.

Athena's first day at Reach Rock High started off with a bang. She was late of course, nothing new. She still took her time getting ready. This was the sixth school she attended. And Athena felt lost.

She hated how her mother pushed her into these white schools, with literally no one else that looked like her. She wasn't getting kicked out of school because she was a bad student, but because she was so sick of society.

Athena was never taught to act in such a bad way. She was the only child, and her parents were very hard working. She wasn't planned, but Athena was held to high standards.

She thought since this was her first day at school her parents would wish her off, and tell her everything's going to be okay. But when she woke up late, she and their staff were the only ones home.

Athena decided to take her precious time getting ready for the day. She wasn't looking forward to going to this school at all. Little did she know it would surprise her.

Her driver dropped her off at school,and she met with the principal. Ms. Quinn was her name and she went on forever when she talked. She was so happy Athena was coming into the school. But Athena knew she only liked her there, because it showed some diversity.

After a long conversation about absolutely nothing, Athena walked to her class. For a split second she wanted to skip, but she remembered what her mom told her.

"This is your last chance Athena! I'm not playing. I'll send you to the all girls school until you finish college!" Her mother would tell her.

There was no way in hell she was going to one of those. She was a little tomboyish, but she loved dressing up when it was appropriate. Still, she was on thin ice.

Athena sighed and knocked on the door of her classroom. She walked in and heard her teacher introducing her to her classmates. She studied the room, and sat down.

Everyone was calm. But after 20 minutes into the lesson, a blonde-haired girl passed her a note. It was an envelope with a heart sticker. Athena smiled towards her and got up to throw it away.

The girls behind her started to loudly whisper. She rolled her eyes, and heard the bell ring. Athena started to pack up her stuff, but she was interrupted by a group of girls talking to her.

"Hi. Marcy Westbrook, it's so nice to meet you!" The girl who gave her the note said. Athena looked down at her hand stretched out and ignored it.

"We see that you're new here, and we think you're so beautiful." Another girl added. Athena was weirded-out by these girls. Like obviously, she didn't want to talk. 

"Um, anyways. I tried inviting you to our cheer practice. It's the beginning of the school year, and we're looking for new members. We think you'd be perfect actually." Marcy told her.

"I don't cheer." Athena told them as she started walking away.

"Oh well, you could just watch. Maybe we can change your mind?" Marcy told Athena.

"I--" 

"So that's it! Your coming! See you later, sister!" Marcy said as she walked away with her group of friends. 

Athena put her stuff in her locker and walked away to her next class. She was early, but she was so happy to see a familiar face. 

"Hen?!" Athena smiled at her old friend.

"Thena? What are you doing here?" Hen laughed as they hugged.

"I just transferred! Oh my god, I can't believe it's you!" Athena said.

"I'm happy to see you again. With everything going on right now, we need to stick together." Hen told her. Athena nodded as she listened to her friend talk.

It was like old times. Athena remembered playing with Henrietta when they were children. Now she sat in her chair wondering what her life would turn out like.

After that class ended, it was gym and Athena was reunited with Eddie. Eddie introduced her to Chimney. Like Hen, Athena knew Eddie since they were kids.  
But she didn't know who Chimney was.

Athena did like him though. He reminded her of herself. Very straight to the point and always said what was on his mind. But most of all, never afraid to ask questions.

And finally, to the moment we left off at. Athena was upset with herself for getting detention, but this was the perfect excuse to not watch that Marcy girl do the bare minimum at her "cheer practice".

But now she was in a different space with a whole new person. Athena couldn't tell if this Nash guy was crazy or just stupid. But she liked it.

She didn't know what he was up to. This year was supposed to be fast and easy. No problems, right?

"So what school do you come from?" Bobby asked. Athena laughed and started packing up her stuff.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Athena said, walking out the classroom. Bobby laughed as he followed her.

"So wait, you're just leaving? Just like that?" Bobby asked.

"I have stuff to do, places to go." Athena said walking outside.

"What? You don't ditch?" She asked, getting into her car. 

"Tell you what, you win me in this race and you can ask me any question you want." She said driving away. Bobby couldn't believe what was happening.

A challenge. He got into his car and drove after her. There they were, two teenagers racing to a finish line. Bobby followed her car, Athena drove all the way to a part of town he didn't recognize. She finally stopped at a lake.

"You're crazy! Driving that fast, you're lucky no one saw us!" Bobby told her, getting out of his car. 

"Nash, didn't anyone tell you that it's not about winning the race, but about being in it?" Athena asked walking into the park.

Bobby didn't say anything, he just followed her into the park. She was so different. So interesting. Her personality, the way she played with your emotions. It was hot.

Finally they found a bench and sat down.

"So?" Bobby asked.

"So?" Athena said back.

"You said if I win the race, you'll let me answer any question I want." Bobby told her. Athena sighed.

"So shoot." 

"Who are you?" Bobby asked her. 

Who are you? The question was one Athena didn't know how to answer. She was 17, and she didn't even know herself. She thought she would've found out by now. But she still didn't know who she was when she looked in the mirror.

"I'm just a girl, nothing special. Nothing fancy, just a girl." Athena answered.

"And who are you?" Athena asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know." Bobby laughed. He answered the question very truthfully. He knew what people wanted him to be, but he didn't know himself. He knew the lifestyle everyone envisioned for him to have, but he didn't know who he was.

A pause fell on them, as they tried to figure out what to say next.

"I don't think you're just a girl." Bobby told her, breaking the silence.

"Well trust me, that's all I am." She told him. They stared in each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. When a random guy came over to them.

"Athena? What are you doing here?" The man asked. Bobby didn't think anything of it, until he put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her.

Bobby watched this man gently hold Athena's face and kiss her on the lips. He didn't like it.

"I was having a talk with the captain of the football team." She joked.

"Bobby this is my boyfriend, Michael. Athena continued. Bobby and Michael shook hands. 

"I'll drive you home, it's getting dark. Anyways, it was nice to meet you Bobby." Michael told him as he showed Athena a lot of attention.

"You too." Bobby said. He waved as he walked back to his car. He couldn't sleep that night. Wow. She has a boyfriend.

*Athena*

Michael drove Athena home. It was almost 7, and dark outside by now. He walked her into her huge house and then to her room. Athena could tell no one was home by how quiet it was.

If her parents were home, then Athena would be getting yelled at by now for being home so late without telling anyone. She put her backpack down.

"Thanks for driving me, you didn't have to." Athena told Michael.  
Michael was also a childhood best friend. But he was different, always stood up for her and protected her. He was like a big brother to her.

Then one day, out of the blue, he asked her out. Athena said yes. She just smiled and nodded. They started dating, and Michael was so open with Athena's parents about everything they did. He also was a great cover story. They didn't care what she was doing with him, because in their eyes Michael was a saint.

"No, it's fine. That's what boyfriends do, right?" Michael pulled Athena into a kiss. Athena accepted the kiss, and it soon got deeper.

Athena was a virgin. Michael was very religious, and believed that you should wait until you're married to have sex. Oh how Athena's parents loved that about him. They talked about it, but Michael never touched her. Athena thought that was weird, but she didn't think too much of it.

They sat down on the bed, and tried to keep this speed. But something in Athena wanted more, she wanted to do more. She started to unbuckle Michael's pants, and for a minute he was into it. Before stopping her.

"Really?" Athena sighed.

"I know you want to, but I think we should wait a little while." Michael told her. Athena faked a smile.

"We have a whole marriage to do that, we have so much time." Michael told her. Athena looked down and nodded. She didn't know how to tell Michael that she didn't want to wait to have sex.

She didn't know how to tell him that she didn't want to get married. Michael was always like this. Nash was so different, he was so different from her. And they didn't mix, but he took risks. And he didn't even know her.

*The Next Day*

Bobby kept his eye on Athena. He started answering the questions right, and she was doing the same. It was like a competition between them. It wasn't about who won or who lost. It was about being in a race to try and make it to some finish line.

Athena still didn't want to say she liked Bobby, even if it was as a friend. But he had her attention. And Marcy noticed.

Imagine being in class, minding your business as you should. And suddenly your boyfriend starts voluntarily answering questions. Which could've been fine. But then the new girl, who didn't even show up to your cheer practice, competes with him.

And you just sit there and watch these two go at each other. Back and forth, while they smiled at each other. Even if it was for a second, you still see. But you know that you have to make a choice. Either be friends with her or make her your enemy.


	3. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal is hiding a bug secret from Athena. Bobby notices people are watching him. Marcy makes it known that Bobby is her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you like this chapter. Thanks again, @BongiRami for editing.

*Rinnggggg*

That's the bell. Athena packed up her stuff and walked to her locker. Bobby watched her. He wanted to follow her, but as soon as he got close he saw Marcy approaching her at her locker. 

"Nash! Where were you yesterday?!" His coach asked. Coach Tent, as you can tell by his name, was the coach of the football team and always pushed Bobby to do his best.

"I got detention." He answered, his coach pulled him into his office. Athena watched as Bobby left with a man. She wasn't even listening to whatever this girl was talking about.

"So why?" Marcy asked, bringing Athena back into reality. 

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Athena asked, putting her stuff away.

"Marcy. Remember we talked yesterday, about you coming to my cheer practice?" She told Athena.

"Oh right, that. Sorry, I got detention so I couldn't make it." Athena smiled. 

"Well come on, we're going right now." Marcy held Athena's hand and pulled her outside. 

*Bobby*

"So how did you get detention?" coach Tent asked.

"My soda accidentally exploded in the class." Bobby lied.

"Accidentally?" 

"Accidentally, I said sorry. But you know how these teachers are." Bobby lied again.

"Bobby, let me tell you something." coach Tent said. 

"Okay." Bobby said.

"I hope you're not doing anything you're not supposed to. You know the rules and I want you to follow them." coach Tent told bobby.

"I'm not. What makes you say that?" Bobby asked.

"Miller said he saw you racing with that new girl." Tent told him. Bobby rolled his eyes.

Bobby looked down for a moment. He remembered yesterday, when he followed Athena in his car. He thought no one saw him, but now he guessed he was sadly mistaken.

People here were watching. He had to be more careful when talking to her, if he wanted to actually be friends with her. He knew she was different. Bobby had to rethink everything now.

"I wasn't, it just so happened that we left at the same time and were both speeding." Bobby lied.

"I hope so, you know people talk." 

"If you're having any inappropriate thoughts, about wrong people then I can make an appointment for you to talk to a priest." His coach continued. Bobby laughed.

"Everyone here is having sex." Bobby told him.

"Of course, they are. But that's not what I meant." His coach got up and opened the door, letting Bobby leave. 

Bobby walked out of his office and went to practice, he didn't want to talk about it anymore. But there was one person he needed to talk to. 

*Athena*

About 30 minutes passed and Athena was watching Marcy and her friends jump around in small outfits. She was so bored. Maybe Athena should have told Marcy that she didn't like cheer. Wait, didn't she do that? 

Athena felt her phone ring in her pocket. She saw that it was Michael calling her. Athena sighed and answered. It was time to fake it.

"Michael? You know I'm in school." Athena told him.

"I know, but I was thinking about taking you to a protest meeting today. I know you've been upset about the new school lately. Maybe I can even take you out for dinner tonight?" Michael told her. 

"Really? You're gonna let me go to one of the meetings?" Athena asked excitedly. She couldn't believe it. 

Right now everyone was fighting in the civil Rights movement. It started back in 1958, and now they were in the middle of it. Athena wasn't allowed to go to any protest or meeting of such, because her parents thought it was too dangerous. 

Were they right? Absolutely. But she has a voice and wants to use it more. Athena hated her life sometimes. She was born in Africa. Many people say that Africa is poor, but it isn't as poor as you think.

There are houses bigger thann the ones here, they have developed towns and cities.. And yes, some parts of Africa are poor, just like in America, but her parents worked hard to get here.

Athena liked Africa better though, from the times she visited. There were more people that looked like her. The culture was completely different. She had more friends. Her parents wanted her to see the world and have new experiences.

So here they are, in America. With nearly no other family, and even less friends.

"Yes, of course. But you have to change, so please go home after school!" Michael told her.

"I will, I will!" Athena rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, find your driver first instead of just leaving." 

"Well why do I need a driver when I can just drive my own car? It doesn't make sense." Athena told Michael. He laughed.

"I love you." Michael told her.

"I love you too." Athena told him as she hung up the phone. She looked at the sky and tried to get over what she just said. 

She told Michael she loves him. Athena felt disappointed in herself. She did love Michael, but not the way she wanted to. She felt like he was holding back. She didn't know why, but that's how she felt.

*Michael*

Little did Athena know, she was right. Michael hung up the phone as he started putting his shirt on. Michael was almost 20 and in college. You might look at his and Athena's relationship as illegal and you'd be right.

They shouldn't be together. But her parents didn't care that much. Michael was special, he did everything he was supposed to. Athena's parents thought that since she was almost 18, she could make choices like that. 

But the main reason why they shouldn't be together is because he is gay.

"Was that her?" Glen asked. 

Glen and Michael met in college. They started off as friends, but as soon as Michael looked at him, he knew he was gay too. And then it just happened.

They started making up reasons to be together, and one of their favorites was to say they had a late meeting to go to. And Glen just had to stay over, because it was so late. 

The worst part about this was that Michael loved Glen. He wants to be with him all the time. But he couldn't, he felt bad for using Athena.

He was cheating on her with Glen, and he didn't want to have sex with her because he just wasn't attracted to her like that. But still she was his cover story. If anyone started thinking he may be gay, he would just walk around with Athena and it'll all blow over.

He did love her, but not the way he loved Glen.

"It was. I have to pick her up after school." Michael said, putting his shoes on.

"You can't stay just a while longer?" Glen asked.

"I have stuff to do." Michael lied. 

"When are you going to tell her?" Glen got straight to the point.

"You know I can't just tell her, right?! She's still so young, I have to tell her but not now." Michael started getting upset. 

"So when?!" Glen asked.

"When it's the right time!" Michael shot back. Glen looked sad. Michael came over to him and hugged him.

"I just don't want to hurt her. I care about her, but I will tell her soon." Michael lied 

*Bobby*

Bobby remembered what his coach told him. Miller. That was Brace Miller, they were friends, but Bobby didn't like how he was telling the coach his business.

"Brace!" Bobby walked over to him.

"What's up, Bobby." He asked. Bobby pulled him aside so they could talk alone.

"Why did you tell coach Tent about yesterday?" 

"I was just looking out for you, you know how those people are." Brace told him.

"Okay and? What are you talking about?" Bobby was starting to get upset.

"I mean, why were you following her?" He asked.

"I can do whatever I want, I thought we were friends. Why are you telling the coach about my private life? You're supposed to cover for me!" Bobby was starting to yell.

"I don't care! I was trying to look out for you. That girl is nothing but trouble!" Brace told bobby. Bobby raised his fists, like he was going to punch him.

He didn't like how he talked about Athena. It made his blood boil. Why couldn't everyone just mind their business? Miller flinched.

"It was Marcy! She asked me where you were going, and I told her. I never told the coach, she must have said something." Miller told the truth. Bobby walked away.

He saw Marcy at her cheer practice with her friends. Bobby walked over to her and pulled her away so they could talk alone. Marcy was surprised, but she smirked at Athena. Who was watching them the whole time, since she just got off the phone. 

"Marcy did you-" Marcy kissed Bobby and held his face. Bobby was surprised by her kiss. It was so sudden he didn't have time to react. Marcy opened her eyes for a moment and saw Athena getting up and walking away.

"Marcy! I'm serious." Bobby pulled away from her. Marcy gave Bobby a look. He didn't want to start a scene, but he didn't like what she did.

"Take me home." Marcy told him, as she held his hand.

Marcy, we have to talk." Bobby told her.

"And we will, later." She told him.

Athena watched as Bobby and Marcy walked to the parking lot, she didn't know why this bothered her. But she kept it moving, Athena waited until school was over, and left.

She remembered what Michael told her, but she just decided to meet him there. Athena got home, got dressed and drove over to where the meeting was. 

Finally she made it, the place was overly busy with people. Everyone was helping out somewhere and Athena didn't know where to start. Until she was welcomed and greeted by a nice, young man.

"Hi, I know you don't know me, but have you seen a young man named Michael?" Athena asked.

"Um, no I haven't." Glen's heart dropped.

"Oh, well. Athena Carter." Athena said with her hand out. 

"Glen, it's nice to meet you." He shook her hand.


	4. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby a parents find out about them skipping school. Micheal starts feeling the pressure of Glen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks again to @BongiRami for editing. Thanks for reading.

"Wait, you're friends with Michael, right? He talks about you all the time." Athena told Glen as they started making posters for an upcoming protest.

"We've been working together for a while. Not that great of friends, but he's a good man." Glen lied.

Glen was starting to sweat. He was talking to his lover's girlfriend, like they didn't have sex just 3 hours ago. He was lying to her. Athena was nice, very passionate about things. 

And as he was talking to her, he hated himself. Why were they doing this to her? She was so nice. So innocent, she didn't even suspect what they were doing behind her back. 

"So what now?" Athena asked.

"I'm so sorry." Glen told her as he abruptly walked away. Athena didn't understand what he was apologizing for. One minute they were having a normal conversation and the next his face went white and he left. Maybe Athena said something to offend him.

She tried to rethink the conversation over in her head. But she couldn't find anything that she may have said that would be problematic or rude. Maybe he's just weird.

Suddenly, she felt someone hug her from behind. It was Michael.

"Hey, I was just talking to your friend." Athena told him. 

"My friend?" He asked.

"Glen. He was helping me with making posters." Athena said as everyone started to gather up. It was time for the meeting, everyone found a seat and sat down as the leader of this group started talking.

"Brothers and sisters, it's on. August 10th is the day that we'll protest downtown. Remember what we're fighting for, we're fighting for equality." 

"We're fighting for rights. And it's our time. I want to see you all there in 3 days. So we can march together." He said. 

Athena didn't notice who he was until she looked closer. Again, someone she hadn't seen in years. Sire Knight, another friend of hers. 

She didn't even know that he was in charge of this group. Athena was so proud of her friend, but she was even more interested in him and who he was today.

He was so much older now, and very much her type. Athena blushed as she didn't want to think like that, but it was the truth.

After the 3 hour meeting was over, Athena and Michael stayed for a while to make more posters and help around. Usually, Michael would use this as an excuse so him and Glen would have a reason to go home together.

But Glen left early that day. He didn't even go to the meeting, he just left in the middle of Athena's conversation. Athena hasn't seen him since, but Michael did. While Athena and Sire were talking, he saw Glen outside smoking.

"Hey, can you finish up here. I have to do something." Michael told Athena.

"Yeah, we're almost done. Is everything okay?" Athena asked.

"Everything's fine, I'll be back soon. I don't want you going home alone." Michael told her.

"Michael, I'll be fine, go handle your business. I'm not a kid." Athena told him. 

"I can drive you home." Sire offered. Athena smiled.

"Okay, thanks man." Michael said walking out of the room. Athena and Sire talked a little more before he drove her home.

When they finally got there, the whole neighborhood was quiet. They were the only ones outside. 

"Thanks again,  
for doing this. I'm sorry about Michael, he's always like that." Athena told him.

"He's just looking out for you, he cares about you." Sire told Athena.

"I guess so." She smiled.

"Don't say that, Thena. You're smart, beautiful, and really brave. You're going places." He told her as he got closer to her face. Athena froze for a moment. Was he going to kiss her?

"I care about you." He kissed her once and waited for Athena to say something so he could continue.

"Thank you, um…" She said, looking down.

Why did she let that happen? Athena quickly got out of the car without saying anything, and walked towards her house. She walked into the house and stopped when she saw her parents in the living room.

Athena tried to walk back out the door but it was too late. Now her parents were right in front of her.   
"Athena Grace Carter! Where were you!?!?" Her mom yelled with a phone in her hand. 

"I went to a meeting with Michael." Athena told them.

"We called! Why weren't you answering?" Her father yelled.

"I was busy, okay!? I had stuff to do." Athena kept the same tone as them. She started to walk away.

"Athena! We weren't done talking to you! Why did you skip detention?!" Her mom asked. 

Shit. Athena forgot about that... That day with Bobby was great. But her mom was right, she did skip detention.

"How did you even get detention in the first place. It was your first day?!" Her father asked.

"Forget about that! Why were you hanging out with that white boy." Her mother yelled.

"I wasn't! We just left at the same time! I don't even know him." Athena lied. Her parents gave her a look, but before they could say anything else, Athena ran to her room.

She hurriedly took her clothes off, so she could be comfortable and laid down in her bed. This was the worst! Athena didn't even think about the possibility of being seen with him in public. How could she be so stupid. But for some reason, she couldn't get that boy out of her head. 

*Bobby*

It was now late at night and Bobby had brought Marcy home. Like always when they argued, they would just have sex and everything would go away.

Now, Bobby was sleeping next to her in her room. Marcy was a heavy sleeper, but Bobby was wide awake. He couldn't stop thinking about Athena. Does he have feelings for her? 

No, that would be wrong, it was against the rules. But then again, he has never felt a need to protect someone as much as he wanted to protect her. When Brace talked about her the way he did, he wanted to kick his ass. He was so upset.

Bobby tried to close his eyes, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. What could she be doing now? What's her favorite food? He wanted to get to know her, but he couldn't. Not with everyone watching them.

Bobby turned over and watched Marcy sleep for a while, he then got and left. Bobby got into his car and tried to act as if everything was fine, when it wasn't.

When Bobby got home, he got in the shower. He felt the hot water hit his body, and he tried to calm himself down. But all he could think about was how life wasn't far. 

He hated how people he hangs out with were treated differently from him. He got to know them and understand them on a friendship level. But Athena was different, not only was she beautiful, she was bold too.

He had some types of feelings for her, but knew it was against the law. He wasn't supposed to, but that's how he felt. 

*The Next Morning*

Bobby woke up and got ready for school. He wasn't feeling like himself, and he was torn on what to do. But he decided to just not talk about it. 

Right as Bobby was walking out the door he was stopped by his parents.

"Oh, Bobby! You're leaving so fast today!" His mother told him. 

"Son, stay for a moment. We have to talk in my office." Bobby's father told him. 

Is it important? I have to get to school." Bobby lied. 

"It is." His father said walking up to his office. Bobby followed his father upstairs, as his mother rolled her eyes.

She didn't really like getting into serious conversations, and since Bobby was a man she thought he would listen to his father better. 

Bobby and his father made it to his office and sat down together. Bobby watched his father take his time with whatever he was doing. It was annoying.

"The school called and said that you've been hanging out with this new girl. It seems like she's gotten you into some trouble." His father started.

"I just met her that day, she's just a girl." Bobby said. He had a small flashback to when him and Athena were in the park. He remembered asking her who she was. And that was her answer.

"Just a girl." 

"Still, you know how they are. You can't trust them, Robert. I'm serious! The only thing she will bring is trouble. I don't want you hanging around her anymore." He said.

"I don't even know her." Bobby lied and walked out to his car and drove to school.

When he got to school, Bobby was surprised to not see Athena there. She wasn't in her seat. As each of his classes went by he met his other friends and asked them if they knew anything, but they all said they didn't. 

This went on for like a week. Athena stopped coming to school. Bobby was worried. Everyday he asked his other friends about her, but always got the same answer.


	5. I'm Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena comes back. Micheals truth is shown. Athena and Bobby form a connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you like this chapter.

It's been a while. That's what Athena thought as she did her homework in her room. She hasn't been talking to her friends, and she missed them..

The day after her parents yelled at her for coming home late, and ditching detention, Athena woke up to the sound of her bedroom door being locked from outside. 

"Mom!?" Athena yelled for her mother. Her mom unlocked the door and walked into her room.

"What's going on?" Athena asked.

"Your father and I have decided to homeschool you. A teacher will come here everyday and teach you, until you learn how to listen and respect us." Her mom told her. 

"What-!" 

"Nope! I don't want to hear it. Now I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them truthfully." Her mom made her sit down on her bed. Athena was so upset and confused.

"Are you and Michael having sex?" Her mom asked. Athena wished the ground would open up and swallow her. What the hell? 

"What?! NO!" Athena yelled. She was too uncomfortable and wanted her mom to move along.

"You'd better not be lying to me." Her mom said.

"We're not, I promise." Athena told her mom. After that very uncomfortable question, was a long lecture from her mom. Athena couldn't believe how her life changed overnight. 

She decided to just go with what her parents wanted. She was homeschooled for the next 2 months. She wasn't allowed to talk to her friends or go anywhere. Her cat was also taken from her. Athena hated this, but she knew the moment she got the chance to, she would run.

But for now she had to play along. She had to pretend to be getting better, and it worked. Hen was throwing a birthday party, to which Athena was allowed to go. She decided that now was the time to get out of here. 

Of course Athena spoken to Hen on the regular. They didn't live close, but one night a week Hen would sneak in and they would talk then. Hen told her other friends about what happened to Athena, but Athena made her promise not to Bobby or anyone else outside of their circle.

The party was in 2 days and Athena realized her mom is only allowing her to go to test if she was actually getting better. But Athena had already started to packing her bag.

*Bobby*

It's been 2 months, 3 days, 7 hours, and I'm not even going to count the seconds, because what's the point? By the time I say 2 seconds, it's already 5. I can't keep up.

I can't stop thinking about her. I can't let go of her. Bobby woke up to the sun streaming through his window. He didn't want to go to school. It was boring lately, he didn't enjoy the activities he partook in before. Athena hasn't been to school in 2 months. That's all he could think about. 

Even though they weren't close, he still felt a connection with her. She made Bobby think about life, about the future and now he feels) there might be none.

Bobby went about his day like everyone else did. Things were getting tense everywhere. Bobby started being the only white person who would stand up for the people of color at his school. 

Either no one else cared or they were too scared to say something about the bullying and discrimination. While walking down the hallway, Bobby saw Chimney washing something off his locker. 

"Here, I got it." He told Chimney as he started wiping off with a napkin.

"Thanks Bobby, but it's fine." Chimney told him. Bobby could tell his friend was upset. So was he. But he couldn't really say anything to him, so he just smiled and nodded. 

Bobby was also feeling the pressure from everyone else. Some people stopped talking to him, others wouldn't even look at him.   
He knew it was because of the people he would hangs out with. Hen, Chimney, and Eddie. 

"Hey, have you heard from Athena?" Bobby asked.

"No, I haven't. I'll catch you later Bobby." Chimney told him as he walked off fast. Chimney remembered Hen telling him not to tell anyone about Athena.

Bobby watched him walk away, and started walking to his next class. He made sure not to miss it because Hen was in this class and he wanted to talk to her.

As soon as he walked into the class, he saw her and sat next to her.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while." Bobby told her.

"I've been busy." Hen said, covering her face. Bobby noticed a bruise on her face where she was covering. 

"Hen? What happened?! Did someone hit you? " Bobby asked in a low voice.

"It happened at a protest, looks great for my party, huh?" She joked.

"Does it hurt? Can I get you something?!" He asked.

"I'm fine Bobby, it's nothing a little makeup can't fix." She and Bobby laughed at the thought of Hen wearing makeup. She hated makeup.

"But you're coming right?" 

"To?" Bobby asked.

"My birthday party, all my friends are coming. It's going to be big actually." Hen told him.

"If you want me to come, then sure." He told her. Bobby decided not to ask about Athena, he didn't want it to seem like he was looking for her. Or interested in her. Like his father said, keep it low-key Bobby. 

*Hen's Party* 

It was the day of Hen's party, and everyone knew the real party didn't start until after 11. And here Athena was, driving to the party at 12am. Michael said he would meet her there, and she was ready for a good time on her last day.

When Athena got there, she saw huge crowds of people. Everyone was drinking, and the music was blasting hard. She felt so out of place, maybe she should leave early. She then saw Micheal shoving someone into a closet and closing the door after them.

Athena moved through the , but every time was distracted by one of her friends talking to her. She was almost there when she bumped into Sire.

"Hey. Where have you been?" He asked as he laughed.

"Oh nowhere, just been ." Athena said through the music. They couldn't hear each other that well.

"Hey! Do you want to go somewhere else? I can't hear you clearly!" Sire told her. Athena nodded and he took her hand as they walked upstairs. They walked into a random room of the house, and sat on the bed.

They started talking, for what seemed like hours. Sire gave Athena some drinks, and they couldn't stop laughing. 

"So your parents are cracking down on you, huh?" He asked.

"I guess." Athena told him. A silence fell on them as Sire got close to her again. Even though Athena had 5 drinks, she could still tell right from wrong. She couldn't do that again. She backed away.

"I'm sorry, Sire. That….just can't happen. I love Micheal, and he loves me." Athena said. Sire didn't listen, instead he came over to Athena again and held her hand down.

"Sire! Are you serious?" Athena dropped her drink on him. 

"Really?" He said as he started wiping it off his shirt. Athena got up and walked out the room. It was time to go, she didn't want to stay any longer.

Athena walked back downstairs and straight to the closet to open it. When she did she broke into a million pieces.Michael and Glen kissing without clothes on. Athena didn't hear anything after that. She saw Micheal putting his hand up to try and stop her from seeing what she just saw. But it was too late.

He showed her his true colors. With tears coming down her face, Athena ran outside to her car. She was taking her keys out of her jacket when Bobby came from behind and tried to talk to her. Athena held her keys up, ready to fight.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to say hi." Bobby said with his hands up in the air. 

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said as she could barely walk straight.

"I don't think you should drive." Bobby told her. Athena looked up and saw Micheal walking towards them.

"Fine, you drive." She said, throwing the keys at him. They got in the car and drove away. 

After driving for 2 miles straight, Bobby decided to say something. Since he had no idea where to take her.

"Can you tell me where you live? So I can take you home." He asked. Athena turned to him.

"Are you kidding me? My mom would kill me if she sees me like this. Take me to the next town, after this one. Then I'll find a motel, and stay there until I find a new place." Athena said.

"What, are you going on a vacation?"

"I'm running away, Captain." She laughed. Bobby tried to talk her out of it, but Athena wanted to do it. The least he could do was make sure she got there safe. So he drove her to the next town. Maybe if he were in Athena's shoes he'd want to disappear too.

Bobby soon found a motel. This town was very simple,and it didn't have the segregation laws that much. So Athena could stay at a nice hotel and be safe. Everything was cheap, and it didn't cost much to stay. When they got to the motel, she started to look better.

"Oh my god, I'm starving!" She said looking at the vending machine while Bobby paid for her motel room. He walked over to her and brought her a lot of snacks that would last her the night.

While they were walking to the room, Athena saw a small ballroom with slow music playing. People of all kinds were dancing, the room was illuminated by neon lights.

Without saying anything, she put her bag of snacks down and went straight to the dance floor and started dancing to the beat. 

Bobby watched her. She was so beautiful, living in the moment. Athena laughed and walked over to Bobby. She took his hand and pulled him into the dance floor. 

"Oh no, I don't dance." Bobby told her.

"Oh come on, Bobby. If you can throw a ball then you can dance a little." Athena told him. 

Bobby smiled and took her hand. The music was slow, so they just slow- danced. Bobby felt the pressure of this moment. They avoided eye contact and just kept dancing. Out of nowhere Athena laid her head down on Bobby's chest.

Right now she needed that. She needed it more than anything. After they danced for a while, they went to Athena's room. It was nice, pretty normal. Athena sat on the bed, and watched Bobby wait for her to say something.

"I'm going to go to the nearest bus stop, but I hope you get to whereever you're going." Bobby told her.

"You know, a bus stop isn't for miles from here right? I can just drop you off tomorrow ." Athena told him.

"It is pretty late." He told her. 

"So stay." Athena said,   
taking off her shirt. Bobby covered his eyes.

"I…..I'll sleep on the floor. You can take the bed." Bobby said. 

"Are you sure?" Athena asked as she got in the bed. 

"I'm positive." Bobby said nervously. Athena just stared at him. She looked him up and down, trying to read him.

"Do you have a crush on me or something?" Athena asked as she laughed. Bobby's heart fell to the floor, he didn't know what to say.

"No……why...." He said quietly.

"I mean, you're just too nice to me. And you don't know me that well. It makes me think stuff sometimes." She said laying down. 

"Yeah, no." He lied. Bobby got a pillow and a blanket and laid down on the floor. It wasn't comfortable, but it was worth it if it meant she was comfortable.


	6. Can We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby finally get together. Marcy realizes something about Athena. Micheal and Athena talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know I haven't been updating lately. It's because, this online school is not it for me. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter. I have weekends off, so I'm going to try to write them during that time.

Bobby opened his eyes and the weight of reality hit him. He remembered the night he spent with Athena. He hoped no one saw them leave together.

If anyone did, he would be over. The news would have gone to his family and then he would be in so much trouble. He's not even supposed to talk to her. 

But something about her drew him to her. She was so different. Her words spoke a tone that Bobby had never heard before. She brought excitement to his very small town.

Bobby got up and noticed she wasn't in her bed. He walked over to the window and saw her smoking outside. He sighed. He didn't want her to leave. And he didn't want to leave her.

Right now so much was happening in the world and he wanted to protect her. Bobby walked outside.

"I thought you left for a minute." Bobby told her.

"Are you ready to go?!" Athena asked, ignoring his question.

"Yeah I'm ready." Bobby lied. Athena and Bobby got in her car and started to drive away. They both didn't say anything. The ride to the bus station was filled with a lot of unanswered questions and tension. 

Bobby could tell she was in a mood, but he didn't know why. Maybe she had a hangover from last night. Or maybe more happened last night that she didn't talk about. 

Athena didn't want to say anything but she felt disgusted with herself. She hated how she let the men in her life treat her so badly. Sire basically treated her like an object, and when she said no he kept going. How could she be so stupid? 

And then……. Micheal. Athena was trying not to cry. Even though she didn't love Micheal the way he wanted her to, she still had some type of feelings for him. They had so many great memories together. And he threw all that away, for what?!

Finally they made it to the bus station. There were people of different races getting on the busses and soon Bobby would too. Silence fell inside the car. They both just sat there waiting for the other to say something. 

"I don't want you to leave." Bobby said to her. Athena looked up at him and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I don't either, but I can't stay here. It's…. It's too painful."Athena said back.

"What about you parents? You don't think they'll come looking for you?!" Bobby asked.

"They might. And if they do, then that's fine. But the chances of them finding me are very slim. They won't go to the police. So it'll be them against me, and I'm going far away." Athena answered.

"But what about Micheal? You can't just leave him without saying goodbye." Bobby told her. Athena rolled her eyes.

"Micheal and I broke up. He doesn't need me anymore and I don't need him." Athena said unlocking her car doors so Bobby could get out. 

"What about-

"What the hell is wrong with you? I said I'm leaving! I don't want to stay here. We're not even friends! Why do you care so much?" Athena yelled at Bobby.

" Because someone has to! At Hen's party, you could barely stand up straight and you want me to just leave you alone so you can run from your problems? What would have happened if I just left you there?" Bobby yelled back.

They both paused.

"Why though?" Athena asked.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Why do you care so much? You don't even know me. I don't really know you either. But whenever something's wrong, you come and try to save me. You can't save me Bobby." Athena told him.

Bobby stared at her and then kissed her. He didn't know what came over him. But as soon as they started kissing it was like the whole world around went blank. They were all alone, just the two of them.

Athena wanted to do more, but she was scared to say so at the time. Maybe Bobby kissing Athena was the worst mistake he could have made. But it felt so right. Athena realized then that she did have a reason to stay. She wanted to explore this.

*Later that Day*

After Bobby's and Athena's hot make out session, they realized it was still early and they would make it in time for class. Athena had to drop Bobby off a block away from his house so no one would see them. 

Now Athena would have to face the music after school when she got home. But kissing Bobby was something she couldn't explain. Maybe for the first time in a long time she felt love.

Not lust, love. He didn't look at her like he wanted something from her. He looked at her and wanted to protect her. He wanted to make sure she was okay, and that's something Athena didn't have for a long time.

She drove herself to school and went on with her day. It was calm and quiet. The day went on like any normal one would. But throughout the day, Bobby couldn't stop talking to Athena. It was short little conversations about anything.

And when anyone almost catches them talking, they would separate and act as if nothing was happening. This went on for weeks. And the more they talked, the closer they got. Athena was still avoiding Micheal.

*Riiinnnggg*

That was the bell. Bobby eyed Athena, and she watched him speed walk to their meeting place. It was an old room that was used for storage. But now, all the stuff in there was old. And no one ever went down there. 

"Hey, walk me to lunch. I want to talk to you." Marcy told Bobby.

"Oh, I have to talk to the coach) . I'll see you there though." Bobby lied to Marcy and quickly walked out of the room. Marcy was shocked at how Bobby ignored her. He answered so quickly and just left. She felt like he was hiding something, but what? 

Athena was surprised at how fast Bobby was walking. She lost track of him, and Hen stopping her didn't help.

"Hey, you look like you're in a rush." Hen told her.

"I just have something to do real quick. What's up?" She asked. Hen sighed.

"It's Micheal, he won't stop calling. He's really upset." Hen told her. 

"I can't deal with him right now. He's the last person I want to talk to." Athena said.

Hen gave her a look.

"Look, I'm sorry he keeps calling. I'll try and get him off your back." She said as she walked away. Athena made sure no one was following her, and went to her and Bobby's meeting place.

The room was dark and quiet as always. She didn't see or hear Bobby. Until she felt him hugging her from behind. Athena didn't even flinch. She was used to his touch now.

Again without saying anything, Bobby kissed her. They started making out and it soon got hot. Athena calmly touched Bobby's leg. He looked at her and sighed heavily. He told Marcy he would meet her at lunch. They had a good 20 minutes, so if they're going to do this Bobby would have to be quick.

Bobby picked Athena up and placed her on an old teacher's desk. He unbuckled his pants and started taking his pants off. Athena felt like she was frozen. They were really going to do it. She wanted to, but she had to tell him.

Just when Bobby was about to take his underwear off. Athena spoke up.

"I'm a virgin." She told him. Bobby was taken aback from what she said. He thought someone like Athena would have done it by now. But he understood wanting to wait.

Still, he felt like he may be pressuring her. Athena was special, and she deserves someone better than him. This wasn't the place for her first time. Bobby put his pants back on.

"I ruined the mood didn't I?" She asked.

"No, of course you didn't. This place, just isn't special enough for you." He kissed her. 

"I want to see you soon. What happened with your parents?" Bobby asked.

"Hen covered for me. They called and she told them I stayed over." Athena told him.

They walked outside the room and talked for a while, they heard footsteps and decided to walk off in different directions. 

The direction Athena took, was down the same hallway the sound was coming from. She saw one of Marcy's friends giving her an off look. Athena just smiled and kept walking.

*After School*

After school, Athena drove home. She had a lot of her mind. Bobby looked freaked out when she told him. She understood why, but still seeing it made her feel insecure. She thought she and Michael would do that together, but he had other plans.

When Athena got home she was surprised to not see her parents' car in the driveway. Since they wanted Athena to be home more, at least one of them was at home most of the time. She walked into her house saw Micheal waiting for her in the living room.

Athena tried to walk back out of the door, but Micheal stopped her. She didn't want to hear anything he had to say. She was mad at him. He lied to her. He cheated on her. 

"Athena can we talk?" He said holding her hand. Athena yanked her hand away from him. 

"Micheal, I'm not in the mood for this!" She yelled.

"Just listen to me for a second, and if after that you never want to see me again then I'll understand." Micheal told her. Athena calmed down.

"Okay." She said as she sat down.

"I'm gay." He told her. Athena's tears started to come.

"And I have been for a very long time. Even when I asked you out, and I knew it was wrong." He told her.

"Wow, just….wow. I was going to give myself to you. We were going to wait for each other!" Athena cried.

"I know, I know. And it wasn't right for me to lie to you." Micheal said as he started to cry.

"So Glen's gay too?" She asked.

"Yes, he is. Athena…" Micheal answered and then stopped talking. Athena knew what he was asking her. 

"I promise, I won't say anything. That won't do us any good anyway." She told him as they hugged.

*The Next Day*

Today Athena had P.E.. Bobby was at football practice on the other side of the field. Athena was talking to Chimney for a moment. After he left she was approached by Marcy and her friends.

Marcy got in Athena's face with an attitude.

"I tried to be nice to you. But as my father would say, you can't let those black people get too close to you. Because they always expect something, and they steal!" She yelled. Athena didn't know why she was acting like this.

"What's your problem? I didn't even do anything to you!" Athena told her. 

"You're trying to steal my boyfriend! Your kind shouldn't even breathe the same air as mine. I want you out of this school!" Marcy yelled at her. Athena was starting to get mad. She didn't like Marcy in her face yelling at her.

Yes, what she was doing with Bobby was wrong on so many levels. But he kissed her first. Still Athena blamed herself, because she didn't stop it. Not even once the many times they've kissed. But who even told Marcy it happened?

Athena got closer to Marcy and whispered in her ear.

"How could I steal your boyfriend, when I already have him?" Athena asked as she walked away. Marcy's face was red with anger.

Without thinking, Marcy grabbed Athena by her hair while she wasn't looking. Athena didn't expect this from her. But she wasn't about to lose a fight. Marcy had the first couple of punches, but Athena tripped her making her fall to the ground.

While Marcy was on the ground, Athena started punching her on her head. Everyone was watching Marcy get beat up. Bobby saw it happening and ran over to them. He grabbed Athena and took her inside.


	7. Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Marcy's and Athena's fight.

"Are you serious right now?!" Bobby asked Athena.

"She started it! I tried to walk away!" Athena shot back. This was the worst. As if it wasn't bad enough that Athena just got into a fight, Marcy knew about them too.

Athena had to play it cool as if everything was fine. But she knew better. Nothing was going to stop Marcy from telling everyone. They could go to jail for that.

Wow, they could even be killed for that. For loving each other. In the end would any of this be worth it? Would it be the right thing to do? Should Bobby and Athena stay together? Or was it best to move on?.

Athena never thought what she and Bobby were doing was cheating, but it was. She was so wrapped up in their little bubble that she forgot about Marcy. And Athena couldn't be mad at her. She saw straight through Athena and read her like a book with fully open pages.

She was done. Her life was over..

"She knows." Athena told Bobby. Bobby was walking back and forth across the hallways looking out of anyone.

"Knows what?" He asked.

"She knows about us. That's it…...I'm done. My parents are going to kill me, and if they don't, the women in jail will when I get there." Athena said as she started to cry.

She wasn't sad about the fight with Marcy, she was mad at herself. Why would she tell Marcy that? Why couldn't she keep it to herself?

Bobby was about to hug her, when the principal and the coach came walking down the hallway. Both of their hearts dropped as they saw them. That's it, they were done. 

"Ms. Carter! Mr.Nash!" The principal yelled as they got closer. Bobby looked at Athena as he followed his coach and Athena followed the principal.

When Athena got into the room, she was surprised to see Marcy. She had a black eye. Athena felt bad for that, maybe she went a little too hard on her. Athena didn't even have a scratch.

"Ms. Carter, Ms. Westbrooke tells us that she started this, and wants to apologise. I'm sorry this happened to you." The principal told Athena. 

Athena was so confused. She didn't know why Marcy didn't speak up about her and Bobby. If she did then she would be the victim in this situation. She wouldn't be in trouble.

But now, as Athena looked at Marcy, she knew something wasn't adding up. Something was up. This was too good to be true.

"Really Athena, I am sorry. I should have never tried to start a fight with you over a test. It's just a stupid test, and that shouldn't have gotten in the middle of our friendship. I should have let it go when you tried to walk away. But I…….I couldn't." Marcy told her. 

Athena and Marcy gave each other the death stare. 

"It's okay, I accept your apology. As long as you don't get mad at me over any more tests. Right, Friend?" Athena answered. 

*Later That Day*

After a short chat with the coach, Bobby learned that Marcy confessed everything. But not what really happened. She said that she started the fight, and that I stopped it by pulling Athena off of her. His coach thanked him.

Bobby left school confused and uncomfortable. But he wasn't shocked to see Marcy waiting for him outside his house, with an icepack on her eye. He knew something was up.

"Hi Marcy." Bobby greeted her as he got out of his car.

"Your girlfriend beat the shit out of me." She joked as she smiled at him.

"Marcy-

"No, no. There's no need to. We have to talk. Now!" She told him.

"Then let's do it right here in my car." Bobby told her as he got back in his car and waited for Marcy to join him.

"I just wanted you to know that Athena and I never talked about you. I would have never wanted her to do that to you." Bobby started.

"I did start it. But right now, I'm finishing it. You have a choice Bobby. You can either stay with her and I'll go to the police. Or we can stay together and you have to marry me after high school." Marcy told him.

"WHAT?!" Bobby said with confusion.

"After high school? That's only 8 months away, it's way too early!" He said. Not that he wanted to marry her, he figured he'd just need to buy some time.

"Your pick, Bobby. Or I'll make sure both of your lives are a living hell. Trust and believe that." She said to him. Bobby couldn't believe what was happening.

"Wow…can I think about it?" He asked.

"You have a week." Marcy said getting out of his car. Bobby couldn't believe what was happening. He now had to choose between two women. Bobby knew he had to talk to Athena. But where was she? 

*Athena* 

After everything that happened, Athena didn't want to go home yet. Her parents were lightening up on her, and she was allowed to go out more. So she decided to go to the meeting center. 

Peaceful protests were happening everywhere, and Athena was looking forward to helping out, since she wasn't allowed to go to any. When she got there, it was filled with people. But out of the 30 or 40 people in the room, the only one that caught her eyes was Sire.

She felt sick to her stomach looking at him. She didn't want to be there anymore. Athena and Sire stared at each other for a quick minute, before she walked back outside. 

Athena was walking so fast that she didn't even realize how fast she was walking, until she bumped into Glen on her way out. Oh no, why is the universe hell bent on ruining her day? There was a pause, before Glen put his hand out and Athena kindly reached for it.

"Athena….." Glen started.

"It's okay, it's fine. You don't have to-" Athena tried to get herself together. But all the thoughts of what happened that night came flooding to her mind.

"I mean we….don't have to talk about it. You don't have to apologise." Athena told him.

"I think we should, you deserve to know the whole story." Glen told her.

"Glen…" Athena sighed.

"I shouldn't have tried to be your friend when I knew the truth. That was wrong. What Micheal and I did was wrong. I'm sorry." He said looking down. Athena put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him in his eyes.

"I know what happened wasn't planned. Nothing is, but I'm not as mad as I was anymore. Things….. things changed." Athena said thinking about Bobby. Their relationship changed so much, all because she wanted to leave. 

No, all because she wanted it to change. She wanted her life to change, and it did. It changed for the better. Or did it? 

"Still, it's not okay. I should have told you. Now Micheal's and your relationship is going to take time to heal." Glen told her.

"There is no us anymore. And It's for the best." Athena said as Bobby's car pulled up to the sidewalk she and Glen were standing at. 

"Hey!" Bobby said. Glen gave him and Athena a weird look. Bobby was driving an expensive sports car. It was like the whole sidewalk stopped to look. And the attention wasn't something Athena liked. Good attention could easily turn into bad attention. 

"You know this guy?!" Glen asked with a worried expression. 

"He's fine, Glen. We're friends, we go to school together." Athena told him. 

The reason why Glen was worried was because where the meeting center is, is a low income area. Which means it was rare to see white people, besides the police. And they never saw anything expensive.

Athena did of course, she lived expensively. She never had to worry about half the things her friends did. This year was actually the first time Athena experienced racism at it's hardest.

It's never gotten this bad, but now it was worse than she had ever experienced. Bobby got out of his car for a second. 

"Bobby Nash, it's nice to meet you." Bobby said as him and Glen shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you." Glen said to him.

"Likewise. Um, I hope you don't mind me cutting this short, and taking Athena home." Bobby told them. 

"Nah, I think she's fine." Sire said as he joined the conversation.

Athena felt the tension in the air. As Bobby and Sire came face to face. She didn't know why these men felt this way about each other, they didn't even know each other. But she kinda understood.

"And why are you speaking for her?" Bobby shot back.

"You got a problem man?" Sire asked, getting closer to Bobby. Glen stepped in between them.

"Guys stop!" Glen demanded. 

"Nah, there's something about the rich boy that doesn't sit right with me." Sire said.

"Really?!" Bobby asked as he laughed. 

"Girls, girls! You're both pretty! Come on Bobby, let's go." Athena said as she opened Bobby's car door. 

Bobby smiled at Sire as they got into his car and drove away.

As they drove Bobby tried to think about how he would tell her about Marcy.


	8. Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby tells Athena, Marcy's plan.

"What are you doing?!" Bobby asked Athena as he watched her duck down. 

"It's bad enough you came to our meeting place, but you're driving in this car. I don't want people getting the wrong idea." Athena said. 

Bobby sighed. He didn't even notice what he did. He wasn't thinking about the danger he was putting Athena in.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Bobby told her. 

"What if someone was following you? Then what? They would see our small town and it would be the next Tulsa Massacre, Bobby!" Athena said upset.

Bobby changed lanes. He wanted to take Athena somewhere safe and unknown. He didn't want anyone to see her. And she was right. If someone from Bobby's neighborhood had followed him then they would be planning to burn this whole town down. 

"You're right-

"Why are we even here?! What is this place?" Athena asked as they arrived in the woods. They parked right next to a cliff. The view was beautiful, and it was starting to get dark.

"Marcy's making me marry her." Bobby said fast. Athena looked at him as her heart sank.

"She said if I don't, she'll go to the police and tell them about us." Bobby continued.

"Bobby…." Athena tried not to cry.

"This is all my fault." She started to cry. Bobby held her face wiping her tears away. Bobby could make her so angry sometimes, but she did have deep feelings for him.

"No, it's not. We both should have been more careful. I'm doing this for us. So you can live your life, and be safe." Bobby told her. Athena rolled her eyes.

"Bobby you can't protect me. You can't protect anyone. I can't either." Athena cried. It was dark by now, and the only thing that showed light was the night sky.

Bobby looked at Athena deeply into her eyes and kissed her. Athena accepted the kiss. After a while of making out they stopped, because it was starting to become more than a kiss. 

"I can't wait until the day we can stop pretending." Bobby told her.

"So, what now?" Athena asked.

"I don't know, I'm going to play along for now. But I'll figure something out before the school year ends. There's no way I'm marrying her." Bobby told Athena.

*The Next Day*

Bobby and Athena avoided each other at school. They stole looks at one another here and there, but they mostly acted as if the other didn't exist.

All the while Bobby and Marcy flirted with each other. Athena hated this. Bobby felt the same way. When he and Marcy first started dating, he couldn't keep his hands off of her. Now he had no physical or emotional attraction to her. 

He no longer had feelings for her. He only had eyes for one woman, but she was forbidden. Their love was illegal, but it felt so right.

The whole day Marcy gave Athena dirty looks. But Athena kept her head high and went on with her day. It was like this for weeks. Bobby and Athena talked of course, and hung out on rare occasions.

Life seemed to be going slowly, until one night Bobby decided to come to Athena's house. Of course they had to sneak him in through her window, but it was worth it. As Bobby drove to Athena's house, he didn't notice the car behind him. 

He parked his car a little far away, and walked the rest of the way to Athena's house. When he got there, he was thankful to not see her parents car. They must have been out. It was only 8 after all. 

This was good news. Now Bobby didn't have to go through her window, he could just walk through the back door. He entered the house, and was happy to see Athena waiting for him. 

He hugged her and they started to make out again. While Athena was giggling he picked her up and walked her upstairs to her room. 

He gently placed Athena on her bed and got on top of her. There wasn't much talking, just pure chemistry. They shared the same thoughts and dreams about each other.

Bobby took his jacket off. Athena knew what was next and fear filled her body. The consequences of them having sex filled her mind. She felt shrivers all over her body as he kissed her neck. While Athena was trying to calm herself down, she looked at Bobby. 

"What's wrong? Do you want me to stop?" Bobby asked. Athena sighed.

I know you're a guy and have needs, and we're together kind of. But I want to wait just a little while longer." Athena smiled at him as he pecked her lips.

"And that's totally fine. I'm in no rush, I promise." Bobby told her. They continued where they left off, but little did they know one of Marcy's friends, Tyler, watched Bobby walk into her house. 

Tyler waited for Bobby to come out for an hour, but he never did. Tyler drove to Marcy's house and the two started talking.

"So it's true?!" Marcy asked.

"Sorry Marcy, but he stayed there for hours. And I'm pretty sure they were not studying." Tyler told her. Marcy walked over to her desk where she had a picture of them. She wanted to cry, because she didn't know what Athena had that she didn't? 

"I heard people saying they saw his car in that town. He must know someone there too." Tyler added.

"He has been seeing her this whole time!" Marcy yelled as she ripped their picture.

"I want you to go back to that town and burn it to the ground!" Marcy yelled. 

"I can't do that all by myself." Tyler smiled.

"Fine! I'll make a few calls." Marcy said as she picked up her house phone.


	9. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* 
> 
> In this chapter it is a word that is a racial slur. I didn't put the whole word in there, but it is mentioned. As a POC, it's important to know the history of this word. And that what happened in this story happened in real life to actual couples, especially interracial ones. If your uncomfortable when hearing the word I would say just not read this chapter, and in the next chapter I will do a small recap of what happened in this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter was kinda short but a lot happens. Sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for reading. I'll try to update more when I get more ideas.

Bobby woke up to sound of the shower running. He opened his eyes and realised he stayed a night at Athena's house. He sighed, this wasn't good at all. Suddenly, Athena walked back into the room.

She didn't get into the shower yet, but it was on for a reason. 

"Come on, my parents are here!" Athena told him. 

Bobby followed Athena to the door of her room, only to hear footsteps coming from downstairs. They both stopped in their tracks. 

"Athena!? What are you doing up so early?" Her mom asked her from downstairs. 

"Athena?" Bobby whispered.

"Come on in the bathroom." Athena said as they walked into the her bathroom. Athena took her shirt off and then her pants and put them on her bed. So did this, because she knew if her mom saw her clothes she would just think she's in the shower.

Bobby watched in complete shock as he was now in the room with Athena. Who was completely naked. Athena locked the door behind them, and Bobby didn't know where to look. He just stared at the ground. 

"Athena!?" Her mom asked again. The door nob to her bathroom started moving. Bobby went into a panic. Athena knew her mom would open the door with her key. 

"Bobby get in the shower." Athena told him. Bobby gave her a strange look, until he heard the key rattle. He took his clothes off and hoped into the shower with her. The curtain was black so you couldn't see through it. 

Finally the door to the bathroom opened, and Athena poked her head out and gave her mom a look.

"Yes? I'm in the shower." Athena told her mom. Athena's mom looked around and then walked out and closed the door behind her. 

"I'm going back to bed." She mumbles.

Bobby and Athena started to quietly laugh. It was more of a nervous laugh for Bobby. He heart was beating so fast, but when he looked at Athena it started to beat even fast. 

They both stopped laughing and paused.

"I'm um…...sorry. I shouldn't have looked." Bobby said to her. Athena looked down and cleared her throat. 

Bobby felt her small hand on his chest. He wanted her so bad, but he felt like she was giving mixed signals. Athena didn't say anything, but her hand was saying a lot as it went down his body. 

Bobby moaned as her hand touched him. The hot water from the shower only made it better. Athena played with him with her hands for a while. Bobby tried to not moan, he didn't want to be loud. But he needed this more then he wanted to admit. 

Bobby couldn't wait any longer, he picked Athena up gently and held her against the wall. Athena nodded, and just as Bobby was about to continue. He stopped himself, as the word pregnancy filled his mind.

The last thing he wanted right now was a kid, and he didn't want to put Athena through that either. So much was going on right now. If they were going to do it, then they have to be smart about it. 

"We don't have a condom." Bobby said as he put her down. Athena sighed and remembered Bobby was right. 

"I didn't even think about that." Athena said.

Just as she said that they saw Athena's parents car leave the driveway of her home. The window was double sided, so you couldn't see in it. Only out of it. Athena was more the confused as to why they left.

It was so early. They had no reason to, and this was so weird of them. It was really out of character for her father. Who loved to sleep as much as he worked. 

"I'm sure it nothing. Come on, this is the perfect time to go." Athena told Bobby. Bobby agreed. 

After the shower they shared, they walked back into Athena's room. Bobby and Athena caught each other's eyes as it was time for Bobby to leave. Athena couldn't believe how much so liked him…...no…..loved him. 

It was hard saying it out loud, but that's how she felt. And she knew he felt the same. If only things were different. Bobby leaned down and kissed her.

"Get home safe." Athena said not making eye contact with him. He felt the tension in the air. The want for more in their relationship. It wasn't just about sex, it was about moving forward together. And being able to trust each other with that special type of love.

Still it felt so right to be with her. To feel her body, he wanted to tell the whole world about them. But could cost them their lives.

"I'll see you later." Bobby kissed her forehead and walked out the back door. He sighed as he walked to his car. Athena watched Bobby leave, and went back to her room.

Today was going to be a normal day. That's all she wanted. While going back to her room Athena heard the phone ringing downstairs. She went to answer it. Athena picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"You fucking bitch I'll kill you-" the person on the other line said.

Athena hung up the phone as quickly as she could. She started breathing really fast. This was scary. Who was that. Why would they say something like that. She ran to her room and locked her door. Suddenly Athena didn't want to go to school anymore, but she knew her parents would ask why.

*Marcy*

"So what now?" Tyler asked.

"I called Chad and a few of his friends. They will come, and burn that town to the ground when it's time." She told him. 

"Still what about Bobby. He doesn't live there. The town means nothing to him." Tyler added.

Marcy knew it wouldn't hurt him. Athena? Yes, without a doubt but for him nothing. She had to find another way to hurt him, and she knew exactly what it was. 

*At School*

Marcy, Bobby, and Athena all went to school and acted as if everything was fine. All not knowing what was going to happen next.

The day went by fast, nothing new. But when it was time to go home Bobby left a note for Athena in her locker and walked to his car.

Bobby stopped dead in his tracks when he saw in red spray paint : N-word with the er lover. Eveyone started to make a coward.

"Who wrote this?!" Bobby yelled looking around.

Athena had just walked outside looking down at the note, when she saw the commotion. Her smile from the sweet note Bobby left her faded. 

"Is it wrong?" Tyler asked.

"What the hell did you say to me?!" Bobby got in Tyler's face. Marcy smiled and watched as the two men were about to fight.

"I said is it wrong? You know what you are and you know what you do. That's so disgusting!" Tyler got in Bobby's face.

"Hey! That's enough, let's all calm down!" Athena said. Tyler looked at her and pushed her to the ground. With no time to think, Bobby punched Tyler in the face. 

Hen and Chimney helped Athena up, her nose was bleeding. Athena watched in horror as Bobby beat the hell out of Tyler. Tyler filled the ground around them with his blood. For the first time in her life Athena was actually scared. 

"Come on Athena we have to go!" Hen said as they all heard police sirens. They all got in Athena's car and drove away. 

The police came and arrested Bobby.


	10. Prison Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter a little longer, so I hope everyone enjoyed that. Sorry for any mistakes I said before english is not my first language, and I'm currently learning another one. But thanks for reading.

Bobby felt the police taking him off of Tyler. He wasn't done with him. Still with 6 police officers holding him back it was no more he could do. The next thing Bobby knew he was put into handcuffs. 

He was put into the back of the police car. When the officer got in the car he recognized him. He was Marcy's uncle. Mark Part. If there was a racist olympics he would be first place. 

He hated when Marcy's family would invite him to dinner. Bobby would have to sit and listen to Mark talk about people of color. In the worse ways. Everyone would be nodding their heads and saying "that's right" to what he was saying.

"Huh?!" Bobby said as they passed the jail. 

"I really am ashamed of you Bobby. I thought you were better than this." Mark told him.

"Why did we pass the jail?!" Bobby asked.

"Oh no, no, no. Since you wanna be with that girl. I got a place for you. Prison is where your going boy." Mark told him. 

Bobby wanted to panic but, he decided to let it go. Prison was harsh. He knew real people who committed actual crimes would be there. He wondered how long he would be there.

He hoped not for long since no one was pressing charges yet, and because of who his father was. But who knew. 

"As soon as you get there I want my phone call." Bobby told Mark.

"Listen son, your going to stay here until you've learned your lesson. I already talked to your father about it. Your staying." Mark confessed as they pulled into the prison parking lot.

Again 6 police officers pushed Bobby out of the police car while Mark punched him in the face. 

"Take him inside!" Mark told the other officers. He wiped Bobby blood off of his hand. 

When they got inside Bobby was immediately stepped on by the police officers. He was getting jumped. He tried to fight back, but he was being held back. 

He tried his hardest to fight back, until he couldn't anymore.

*Athena*

"No, no! Hen we have to go back!" Athena yelled as she watched the police pull up. 

""Go back? Are you crazy?!" Chimney asked her.

"Give her a break Chim, she's emotional. We all are." Hen told him.

"No, we have to go back we can't just leave Bobby like that!" Athena yelled.

"Were going to have too for now. We can't be there with the police. We all know how they are." Chimney said.

"Thena, I need you to calm down. We'll find Bobby tommorow and everything will get better." Hen said. 

For a minute everyone in the car was quiet. No one said anything, until Athena opened the car door and jumped out.

"Are you serious!!!" Chimney yelled as he stopped the car. 

They grabbed Athena and put her back in the car. She didn't know what came over her. Her emotions were all over the place. Everywhere. 

"Just drive to the town Chim. We can't take her home like this." Hen ordered. Chimney nodded and drove them to the town nearby. But as they got closer the saw the smoke in the air. 

As they got closer the saw it. The whole town being burnt to the ground. Black people trying to save their homes and businesses. 

"What do we do?" Chimney asked. Hen took a deep breath. She loved this town. She watched it grow as it watched her grow. Seeing it like this was breaking her.

"We have to go get Micheal and Eddie." She answered.

" Everyone can crash at my house, we have to be quick though. Chimney said making a turn.

She was watched through her car window. Everything was being burnt down. It was heartbreaking. After picking up Micheal and Eddie. They went to Chimney's house. His parents were visiting family and he home alone.

*The Next Day*

Bobby woke up to his whole body hurting. The bed he was laying on didn't help either. 

"You alright man?" His cellmate asked. Bobby looked up and it was an older man. He looked to be in his 50s or 60. 

"I'm fine." Bobby coughed.

"You don't look fine, neither do you sound fine young man.

"Harold." He said as he gave Bobby some pills.

"Bobby, I don't do drugs." Bobby said as he turned away the pills.

"Their painkillers, but I'm pretty sure you could find some down there. Guess your not interested." Harold told him.

"Thanks for thought, but I don't take things from strangers." Bobby tried to get up, but the pain was too much.

"Come on boy, stop playing. You know you need these. Your one of the lucky ones, you don't even have a target on your back." Harold told him as he gave Bobby the pills.

Bobby looked down at the two small pills and took them. He hoped they were just painkillers. After a while he started to feel better. 

"Can I ask you question?" Bobby asked Harold who was cleaning up.

"You just did, buy go on." Harold joked.

"I need to make a call, but the officers here all have it out for me." Bobby started.

"I wonder who you ticked off. Who you trying to call your parents?" Harold asked.

"My girl, I know she's worried about me. I gotta talk to her and tell her I'm okay." Bobby answered.

"Oh, that young love? I'll ask the new guard, maybe he can get you in the next hour or so." Harold said walking out of their cell.

*Marcy*

"I hope your okay." Marcy told Tyler. He was holding an ice pack to his face.

"Really? This was all you, I thought you were going to break it up." Tyler told Marcy. 

" I was, but I need him to get into serious trouble." Marcy answered Tyler. 

"We did good, great even. Did you see that town? All of it, going down in flames! Thank God we did it in time." Marcy sat down.

"Yeah, yeah what now?" Tyler asked still mad about his eye.

"Now, I wait a few days. Let Bobby see great it is when you break the law. Then I come to his rescue. The only problem is that girl. I what you to take care of her. I don't care what you do or how you do it. Just make sure she never shows her face here again!" March said.

*Athena*

After the crash at Chimney's house. Athena went back home. She felt so lost. How could she let that happen? Now Bobby was in jail- 

*The Phone Goes Off*

While she was in deep thought, the house phone rang. Athena answered, and noctied that it was from a police station. The call said it was most likely going to be recorded and if she accepted the call.

"Yes, I do." Athena said to the phone.

"Athena?" Bobby called out for her.

"Bobby? Are you okay? What happened!?!?" Athena asked.

"I was arrested at the school. I don't know what game Marcy is playing, but she's going hard ball." Bobby confessed.

"Where are you? I have to see you!" Athena told him.

"Thena listen to me, it's a game. So many people are in on it, I need you to find a safe place and stay there." Bobby told her.

"I need to see you, I have to make sure your okay until I do any of those things." Athena started crying.

Bobby sighed. She was right, he wanted to see her too. He had to, but it was still dangerous. With the guards, he knew it would be hard.

"I'm at Sin Prison, if your going to come. Then you need to bring someone with you. Someone you can trust." Bobby told her.

"Okay, I will." Athena answered.

*Tyler*

"So what are we going to do?" Chad asked.

"Kidnapped her. She literally 100 pounds, I don't think it'll be that hard." Tyler answered looking into space.

"Why are you doing this man? I mean I don't care, but you know she's gonna fight back. Why can't you just tell Marcy you like her?" Chad asked. He didn't like Bobby or Athena. But he didn't like doing work.

"Chad you don't know what your talking about. Are you going to help or not?" Tyler yelled. Chad rolled his eyes.

*The Next Day*

Athena waited for hours to see Bobby. For the first time in weeks she called Michael and told him what she was going through. She told him what happened and that she needed help. He was waiting outside for her to get finished with Bobby. 

Then he would take her to his house. 

"Grant?" An officer called out for her. It was her turn to see Bobby. Athena got up, and walked into the room. She sat down next to a window, and waited for Bobby.

Athena felt like everyone was looking at her. She was the only person of color there. But she felt like something was off.

Soon Bobby and another police officer walked into the room. Athena wanted to jump for joy, until she saw Bobby's face. He had a black eye, and he looked sick. Athena knew something happened that he didn't want to talk about.

She got up, and as he got closer they hugged. Bobby squeezed her body in his arms, he was so happy to see her.

"That's enough!" One of the officers told them. Bobby let go of Athena, and they sat down. Bobby held her hand from across the table.

"I'm so happy your okay." Athena said wiping a tear.

"Hey, stop it. Stop crying, were okay." Bobby kissed her hand. 

"I'm not going to say it again!" The officer told them.

"Listen baby, I'm fine." Bobby told Athena.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to call your parents?" Athena asked.

"No, their in on it." Bobby confessed.

"What are we going to do, Bobby?" Athena asked. 

"I have 5,000 dollars in my room. It's extra pocket money from family members throughout the years. For emergencies, only." Bobby whispered to Athena.

"I can do it. Just tell me where." Athena told him keeping the same tone.

"No, not you. It's too dangerous, tell Chimney to call my brother. He'll know where it is, and how to get it." Bobby continued.

"Bobby! I can do it." Athena reassured him.

"No, Athena! You have to listen to me! I'm serious!" Bobby got a little loud.

"Okay." Athena said in a sad tone.

"They burnt done, the town. I don't know why everyone is gonna do." Athena looked down. 

"Everything will be okay, I promise." Bobby said as the bell rung for the end of visitor hours.

"I love you." Athena and Bobby kissed.

"I love you too." The guards started to rush over to them.


	11. The Plan

After the kiss Bobby and Athena shared, Bobby found himself one again being beaten up by the guards. This was far from normal for him. He was never treated like this before. He never went through this. He felt like he was being treated differently. More than differently, like he wasn’t human. Like he didn’t matter to anyone. 

Athena hurried out the door to her car. Micheal was waiting for her. He started up the car, and waited for Athena to get inside. After she was inside he drove off. 

“Is everything okay?” He asked. 

“Everything’s fine.” Athena lied. Micheal gave her a look. They were together for years, she couldn’t lie to him like that. 

“He’s going to die in there. I just know it!” Athena started to cry. She didn’t know what to do. Should she listen to what Bobby said or try something else? The man she loved was being beaten everyday by these pigs. And all she could was watch. It was times like this where Athena looked at herself.

She looked at the color of her skin. She looked at how she acted and how she could get herself killed and anyone else who was seen with her. She could get Bobby killed for this. All because she wanted to be in a relationship with him. Should she? 

Maybe they shouldn’t be together. She loved him. She wanted him. But the way everything was right now, she was hurting him more than loving him. And that’s what killed her the most. How she knew she couldn’t be with him. It was over. 

“We have to go to Chimney’s place. I need to tell him something.” Athena looked outside the window as she remembered all the moments she shared with him. She had to break it off. At this point things were just going to get worse. And she didn’ want him to be there when it happened. 

*The Next Day*

Athena went to school like everything was normal, even though she was dying inside. Bobby told her to hide, but she couldn’t explain what was happening to her parents. So she went on with her day and stopped reading the newspapers. All they were filled with was a story about the fire. She hated seeing a town she once loved being burned down to the ground for no reason. But from what she was hearing, the police were looking for whoever did it. Athena rolled her eyes at that. There was no way the police would care about the town But it looked real, apparently the maylor wanted to do things with the town. The same we were successful in the same way this town is. They helped each other. And whoever did this was in serious trouble. 

“Athena? We need to talk.” Marcy came from behind her. 

“I have nothing to say to you. I know what you're doing, and I’m not going to play with you.” Athena started to walk away. 

“You have money on your head.” Marcy told athena. Athena stopped dead in her tracks and looked back at her. 

“And why should I believe you?” She asked. 

“Because I’m being paid to do it. And a lot of other people too, you dead meat walking. Now, we could help each other or you could do it on your own and see if you don’t end up in a ditch somewhere.” Marcy said walking closer to her. 

“And you know what will happen, they’ll find your body then have a funeral.Everyone will talk about black lives matter. After that you’ll be added to the list of black people who were killed for no reason. And everyone will pretend to care about you, when in reality then we are always praying for your downfall. But hey, I guess your name on a list is good enough. Right?” Marcy asked. 

Athena couldn’t believe what she was hearing from Marcy's mouth. The blonde wasn’t wrong though, she was right about some things. Still Athena didn’t trust her at all. But she can of course play the game.

“Talk.” Athena said as she got closer to Marcy. 

“This town is dangerous, I got a letter in my mail asking about you. Asking if I would be able to end you, and of course no name or anything. But I was giving theses.” Marcy handed Athena pictures of her and Bobby getting out of her shower. Athena was in a towel and Bobby was wearing on on his waist. This was so weird to Athena. Clearly whoever sent Marcy these pictures wanted her to be mad at Athena. 

“I know what this looks like, but we didn’t do it,”Athena said truthfully. 

“We just made out, that was all. It never went further than that.” Athena said, a little scared. She was scared. She didn’t want Marcy to go to the police with this. This was more than enough to convict her. And who would believe her when she said nothing happened. Marcy took a pause and smiled. At this point she wasn’t mad. She was just ready to get Athenha out of her way. And if this was how it was going to happen then so be it.

“I just want him. I’m going to give you a chance to leave town, and if you don’t then I’ll come after you.” Marcy shot back. 

“I thought you wanted to work together.” Athena asked. 

“I do, I really do. But after we do it, I want you gone.” Marcy told her. 

“Okay, so what is it?’ Athena asked. 

“These 2 boys, Chad and Tyler are after you because of what happened with bobby. They got it out for you. I don’t know when, but I know it’s happening soon.” Marcy told Athena

“Ok.” athena said. 

“And they're going to try to get to you first, I need you to back me up when I kill them.” Marcy told athena. 

“Marcy, this crazy. Have you lost all of your marbles? We can’t do this and I’m not going to do it for you.” Athena said. 

“I still have the pictures, I’m ready to expose this whenever I can. And what will that do for you? Bobby will have to be in prison longer and he’ll be charged with something soon. Then they’ll do the same thing to you, but yours will be worse.” Marcy said.

“This is blackmail.” Athena told her. 

“This is life or death. I can’t have anyone coming for me in the future.” Marcy answered. 

‘So girls against the boys?” Athena asked.

“You're finally starting to get it, Athena.”

*Later That Day*

After school Athena couldn’t stop thinking about what happened. She decided to take a long hot shower, and cool down. She remembered being in this same shower with Bobby. That day she was ready for him to take her ight then and there, but he was so smart. He thought about their future together, and how they would go together. He knew if he wanted her then it had to be special.

Athena sighed as she turned the water off, and really missed him. She was going to break up with him all because she didn’t want to see him hurt again. But that didn’t mean her feelings changed.m

Suddenly, Athena heard the door open from down stairs. She guessed it was her parents, but they had just left. Why would they come back. With her towel around her body Athena didn’t want to think about who was at the door. She was even more scared of what would happen if she didn't go see. 

Athena silently opened her bedroom door, and looked down the stairs. She didn’t say anything, but she saw two dark figures walking through her house. Athena slowly went back into her room. There's no way that was her parents. The two figures were both too tall to be her mother. Maybe her father, but it was odd of them not to turn any lights on. Athena knew she had to hide. She went into the claw space of her closet and waited. She was small, but the claw space was even smaller. She remembers she used to play in it when she was younger, but now as an adult, she was struggling to fit in it. 

Athena was thankful that the claw space led to all the rooms, and outside. She just had to remember which way to go. She hadn’t been there in years, it was so many turns. Athena tried not to freak out. 

Athena heard the men start to come upstairs, and she tried to move through the tunnel. It was working at first, until she felt her leg being pulled back into her room. She was so close to the turn, almost there. 

“Tyler! I found her!” Chad said as he pulled Athena’s leg. Athena tried to pick him, but she was having a hard time with her towel over her. 

“Stop!”Athena yelled as Tyler walked into the room, and walked over to helpChad. With both men pulling her out of the crawl space, and couldn’t win. When they got her out of the crawl space they threw her on the bed. 

“Put some clothes on.” Chad told her as he got out of the way. Tyer stayed and watched her. 

“Tyler.” Chad asked. 

“One of us has to watch, to make sure she doesn't go back in there.” Tyler smiled as he walked over to her.

“And the next time, you try to run away I’ll make sure you regret it.” He pulled her hair. 

“You don’t have to do this. I’ll leave!” Athena begged, as she noticed someone was outside walking towards her house. This was her chance. 

“No, this has to happen this way.” Tyler ordered. Athena started to scream as loud as she could.Chad walked back into the room, and looked at Tyler.

“Shut up!” Tyler yelled as he tried to hit Athena. Athena dogged the hit and kept screaming, she didn’t stop until Chad and Tyler were on top of her holding her down. 

“I said stop!” Tyler yelled at her back. 

“You just don’t want to listen huh?!” Tyler said as he tried to pull her towel off. 

“No, no, no. I’m sorry!” Athena started to cry, before she saw Chad falling to the ground and a man she had never seen before standing over him with a baseball bat. 

“Who the hell are you?!” Tyler got up and pulled his pants up. Without even trying, the man swug his baseball bat and missed Tyler. The twin men started fighting. All Athena was thinking about was running away. She ran out the room while they were fighting, and went straight to the kitchen. She grabbed a knife, and ran to her parents room. 

After a while the man with the baseball bat started to call out for her. Athena didn’t trust anyone. Especially not this strange man who came into her house. He opened the door to her parents room, and looked under the bed where Athena was hiding.

“It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.” He said as he reached out for her. 

“No get away from me!” Athena pointed the knife at her. 

“Woah, woah! You don’t need the knife!” He told her. 

“I do need the knife! Two men just came inside my house, and attacked me!” Athena told him. 

“Yes, I know, and I saved you. I promise just put the knife down, I’m not going to hurt you. Bobby sent me.” The man said. Athena lowered the knife, and calmed down. 

“Your Bobby’s brother.”Athena said, trying to cover up.

“Oh right, I am. I got a call from Chimney saying Bobby’s in trouble. I’m here to help.” He said as he turned around, so Athena could put some clothes on. 

“Athena. I’m sorry, this is all my fault.” She told him.

“Buck, and I’m going to fix it. It’s okay. It’s nice to meet you.” Buck said with his hand out.

*The Next Day*

That night was crazy. Buck got there at the right time. He was coming over to talk to Athena, when he heard her screaming. He didn’t know her that well or what she was doing, but he saved her. And he was happy he did. Buck made sure she was fine and went on with his day.Even though Bobby was his older brother he still thought of him as a younger sibling, since they were so close in age. 

He was waiting at the prison to talk to him. Today was the day he was going to bail out his brother. Athena ws in the car waiting on them. Soon Buck saw Bobby walking towards him. Without saying a word the two brothers hugged and embraced each other. Their relationship wasn’t the best, but it was strong and tight. As soon as Bobby got into the back seat, Athena was already holding him. 

“You missed me?” Bobby joked.

“ Yeah.” Athena said kissing him. They locked lips for a hot minute, until Buck started the car and tried not to look at them. 

“Sorry.” Athena told Buck. She could tell he was uncomfortable. 

“I’m not sorry, I missed you.” Bobby kissed her again. Athena remembered what she thought. Them wrecking up seemed like the best choice at the time. But she loved him. She wanted him even more now, that he was here. And he was here, he was standing right in front of her. Kissing her. 

“ So we're going to Chimney’s house right?” Buck asked. 

“Yeah, and then i’ll figure out what to do next.” Bobby answers. When they got there, the whole friend group was leaving. They stayed to hug Bobby, and tell them what was happening since he got out. But soon they all left. Chimney had to work, and he was happy to leave his dog with Bobby and Athena for a few hours.

Bobby decided to cook, and Athena watched him throw down in the kitchen. It was hot, she started to feel more ready for him then ever. After the food was done, Buck ate with them. They all talked and laughed. Athena was planning on spending the night there. She had already lied to her parents saying she would be with Hen. Hen had soccer practice. 

“Where are you going?” Bobby asked as Buck got up and put his jacket on. 

“I just have a few errands to do. I’ll be back.” Buck said. Athena nodded and they were finally alone. 

“The food was great. I didn’t know you could cook.” Athena said as they walked into the room Bobby would be staying in. 

“Just a little something I learned a while back.” Bobby told her. They both sat down on his bed. 

“Really?” Athena laughed. Athena held his face. Bobby had a few cuts. He wasn't okay, but she could tell he didn't want to talk about it. 

“Really.” Bobby said as he looked at her lips and then kissed her. 

The kiss deepened and Bobby was on top of her. Athena blocked out all the thoughts of Tyler being on top of her, kept going. This is what she wanted. It was what she needed. Athena reached for his pants and unbuckled his belt.

“Are you sure?” Bobby asked. 

“Yes.” Athena took her shirt off. Bobby had seen her naked before, but he was starting to get more excited seeing her slowly take her clothes off. Before he knew it, they were both completely naked. Athena tried not to stare at Bobby's body. He was beaten up bad. 

Bobby laid Athena down on a pillow, and kissed her body everywhere. Athena tried not to seem scared. She wasn’t scared at all she was more excited than anything.After Bobby kissed her gently, he awkwardly tried to put the condom on. Marcy was always on the pill, so he never really used one of them before. Finally, getting it on himself. He looked at Athena, and asked her again if this was what she wanted. 

As soon as Athena nodded, Bobby was inside her. Athena flinched when it happened. She felt a little pain and uncomfortable, but soon it started to feel better. Bobby’s whole body started to feel overly excited. Athena felt different from Marcy. In other words she felt better. He remembered saying he was going to be gentle, and go slow. But his body started to react to Athena’s.

It was hard to control himself, but the way Athena looked at him he knew he had to. He wanted her first time to be special. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Bobby came back to reality and kissed her.The kiss launched Bobby’s movement inside of her. Bobby made sure to go, slow as Athena moaned. She held his head, and that only made him go faster. Athena couldn’t believe these waves of emotions she was feeling from this experience. 

The bed around started to shake against the wall. You could hear the springs in the bed making sounds, as Bobby pounded into Athena. Athena felt like she was on cloud 9. Bobby started to go faster and harder into her. Bobby felt his heart start to beat super fast. Athena was feeling the same way, as she accidentally dug her nails into Bobby’s back. Leaving little scratch marks on him. For the first time, since they started having sex Bobby start to moan as he contuined to go faster into her. Oddly her body started to shake. First it was her legs, she felt them starting to move on their own. She tried to control them, but she went weak. She couldn’t stop her orgasm from happening, and neither could Bobby as he held onto her. Final moans left both of their bodies, as they both finished. Bobby slowly pulled out as he sighed. He rolled off of her, and they cuddled as they both went to sleep. 

*Marcy* 

Marcy’s plan was falling apart. In pieces basically, she wanted to get rid of Tyler and Chad along with Athena. But of course they failed at getting her. It was more than annoying seeing her future being played like that. All she wanted was to get rid of Athena without her death coming back at her in the next few years to haught her. Marcy’s mind filled with thoughts on how she would kill all of them. While she waited for the police officer to tell her she could let Bobby out. 

“Wait Nash?” He asked. 

“Yes, Bobby Nash.” MArcy replied. 

“His bail was posted and paid for earlier today. He was picked up already.” The guard told her. 

Marcy couldn't believe what she was hearing. This meant he was with her. She walked out of the prison and to her car. No, it’s fine. The only way to make sure they all don’t come back is a party. Imagine it! All her victims in one place. At the same time. It’s perfect.


	12. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby deal with the aftermath of having sex. Marcy ends a relationship for good or so it seems.

Athena woke up feeling like a completely different person. She felt relaxed, but overall she knew a lot changed last night. She knew Bobby wasn't in the room, because the bed was cold. She did however smell the food from the kitchen.

Athena got up and noctied a little blood stain on her underwear. She changed them, and went to go see Bobby before she got into the shower. 

"Good morning, baby." Bobby walked over to her and kissed her. Athena kissed him back, and held his face for a minute. They just stared at each other, and sighed.

"It smells good in here." Athena broke eye contact.

"Just a little, something for you." Bobby said as he gave her, a plate of breakfast.

"Your not hungry?" Athena asked. 

"No, I'm fine. I just want to make sure your okay, before school." Bobby told her. Athena looked down at her plate remembering what Marcy said to her yesterday.

"It's something I have to tell you." Athena said looking up. Bobby held her hand.

"People are trying to kill me. It's not just fun and games and high school drama with Marcy anymore. It's actual people trying to kill me. They came to my house, buck saved me. Thank God!" Athena paused.

"Wow, you know I won't let anything happen to you." Bobby told her.

"Bobby you can't protect me forever. One of these days, it's gonna catch up to me. To us…" She sighed.

"I won't let it. As long as I live, I promise you that." Bobby hugged her.

"We have to figure something out." He said getting up. Athena watched him walk away.

In the back of her head, she felt guilty. Why did she let him her sex with her if she was going to break up with him. He was such a good man to her. He did everything, for her. And she was still thinking this was the end of them. Even if she didn't want it to be.

"I have to get home before my mom wakes up. " Athena said eating fast. She and Bobby held a long kiss, before she left. 

When Athena got home she acted as if she just got back from a run. She wanted to make a little noise, so she started the shower and acted as if nothing happened. 

When she got out she was surprised to see her mom in her room, holding her underwear.

"Mom?" Athena asked, hoping it wasn't the ones that she was wearing last night.

"Athena Ynetta Carter!?!?" Her mom yelled.

"Momma I- " Athena tried to explain herself. She felt so stupid, not throwing them in the clothes ben as soon as she got home. 

"What is this? And you better not lie to me"! She yelled.

"It's just spotting from my period. Oh my God calm down!" Athena lied.

"Watch your mouth when your talking to me! This doesn't look like spotting!!" She looked Athena up and down. 

"It is!!" Athena lied again. Her mom looked at her and left. Athena felt like she could breathe. Even if it was for a second. 

When she went downstairs, she grabbed an apple and joined her parents at the dinner table. No one said anything.

"So how is everyone's day going?" Her father asked.

"It would have been going great if I didn't have to learn my daughter's having sex." Beatrice said as she looked at Samuel.

"Bee." Athena's father started.

"Oh my God!" Athena out her hand on her face.

"Don't you think your too young for this? I thought you and Michael were waiting?" She asked.

"Wow." Athena said to herself. 

"No, nope! Because this is exactly how it started with Zedi- 

"Beatrice that's enough!" Her father yelled at her mom. Athena was shocked to see her father yelled. It was rare. 

"Now Athena, is what your mother is saying true?" Her father asked.

"I'm sorry daddy. It just happened. " Athena looked down.

"I told you, she been acting different." Beatrice added.

"With who? Micheal?" Her father asked her.

"No, it's not Micheal." Athena said quietly. 

"Well then who? Your just giving yourself to random people?" Her mother asked.

"It doesn't matter who, the bigger question is did you use protection?" He asked.

"Of course, I did." Athena said truthfully. 

"You better not be lying to us." Her mom gave her a death stare.

"I'm not, we used protection and nothing broke. I was smart about it." Athena said as she looked at her parents. Her mother started crying. Athena haven't seen her mother cry in years. It was weird. Did she disappoint her parents that bad.

"Bee, come on." Her father said.

"No, I can't lose another one." She continued to cry. Eventually they both left and Athena was alone. Athens had no idea what was going on. Her parents were acting odd. And she was left feeling confused.

She wanted to skip school, but she might as well go and get it over with. She turned her head as she heard a knock on the door.

*Bobby* 

It tried to focus on the rode as he remembered what him and Athena did last night. He remembered her walking away she went back home. It was hard seeing her leave, but he knew he would see her again later that day.

When Bobby walked back into the school. All eyes were on him. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. And he was more then ready to see them. 

He went on with his day. Marcy looked at him like she saw a ghost. He ignored, her because he wanted nothing more but to see her leave and never come back..

As the day went by, Bobby was concerned when he didn't see Athena. What if something did happen to her. He tried to brush it off, but he was going to see her tonight either way.

*Sire*

Sire knocked at Athena's door and waited as he heard her walking towards it. She opened the door, and as soon as she saw him she closed it. Sire put his feet between the door.

"Can we just talk, Thena." He asked.

"We have nothing to talk about." She shot back.

"Please, Thena." He gave her a sad look. She walked outside. 

"You have 2 minutes."

"I'm sorry for how I acted that night. I was drinking but that's not an exuse. I should have never pressured you like that." He said.

"I was begging you to stop. I said no, so many times. And you just kept going." Athena said shaking her head.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I thought you were into me? I thought you felt the same." 

"Sire, were friends! That's all we'll ever be. Friends. I want nothing more, and at this point in time friend seem like too much." She wiped a tear from her face.

"Im sorry." 

"Me too." Athena said as she walked back into her house.

*Later that Night*

Later that night, Bobby sneaked into Athena's house. He made sure to be extra careful. Athena lit a candle, as he sat on her bed. They hugged in silence for a minute, until Athena spoke.

"My parents found out we had sex." She told him. 

"Us?" Bobby asked. 

"They know I did it, but not who. So for now we're in the clear." Athena sighed. 

"It's okay, everything's going to be fine." Bobby told her. 

"How was your first day back?" Athena asked. 

"It was standard, not much happened. I guy nervous when you didn't come. I thought something happened to you." He answered.

"Sorry I should have called." Athena looked down.

"It's okay, I'm just glad your here." Bobby kissed her. Like before a simple kiss turned into, sex. Athena liked it like that, it was there's. It was pure. They made love that night. 

*5 Weeks Later*

"I thought you were to kill her?" Marcy asked.

"We almost had her, but this guy came." They answered.

"How do you think I feel, when I see her kind walking down the same hallway as me? How do you think I feel when she's sleeping with my boyfriend! I hate it." Marcy yelled.

"So why don't we just turn them in?" Tyler asked. 

"We can't, I don't want Bobby back in jail. And Athena knows too much." Marcy started to think. 

"So what now?" Chad asked. They all paused for a minute. 

"We end her for once and for all, this time together." Marcy told them.

*Athena*

"Hey? You okay?!" Hen asked, as she saw Athena walk out of the bathroom.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little ill, nowadays." Athena told her. 

"You sure?" Hen asked again.

"Positive, now what dress should I wear to prom?" She changed the subject. 

"The white one, it just fits you well. Like a movie star." Hen laughed. 

"Yeah, I like it too." Athena said as she looked in the mirror, with a sad face.

"Thena?" 

"It just makes me sad, that Bobby and I can't go to the dance together. I hate hiding." She said. 

"I feel the same way, will I ever get to marry a girl? Have a wife? Kids?" Hen added.

"Times are just tough, especially for us." Hen ended. 

"You think we'll ever get to be with who we want?" Athena asked sincerely. 

"I hope so, I wouldn't want it any other way." Hen answered.

"Me either." Athena smiled.

*Prom Night*

While everyone went to prom, and had a great time. Athena and Bobby decided to leave early. They showed no eye contact the whole night, but now as it was over. They could be together. 

Bobby saw Athena when she walked into the room. Her dress was like no other. She was beautiful. Bobby knew he couldn't stare, but he wanted too. He wanted the whole room to know how much he loves her. 

Just as Bobby started to walk over to her, he was stopped by Marcy. 

"No, Marcy. I'm busy." Bobby told her. 

"Your going to want to hear us. Remember?" Marcy shot back as she showed Bobby some pictures.

Athena stopped to wait for Bobby, she saw him talking to Marcy then the two of them kiss. Athena rolled her eyes, until she saw Bobby kiss her back. So was so confused. She wanted to say something, but she didn't want to start a scene at the same time. 

"Hey! Didn't we tell you, we didn't want you back here?" Chad asked. 

"I was just leaving." Athena said.

"No, I'm tired of your kind. Y'all never know how to listen!" Tyler said as he pulled out a gun and shot it in the air. Everyone started running, including Athena. She wanted to go to her car, but she saw them looking for her. 

Athens bolted into the woods, she ran as fast as she could. She started to get tired, so she sat down.

She waited for an hour, until she felt safe enough to leave. She wasn't going back to her car, she decided to go back to Chimney's house. He stayed home, because he wasn't feeling well either.

It took about 2 hours, but Athena finally made it to Chimney's house. When she got there she was surprised to see Bobby packing up his stuff.

"Baby? Are you okay. I was so scared." Athena told him as she hugged him.

"Get off of me." He said coldly.

"Exuse me?" Athena asked. 

"Were done. I want nothing to do with you anymore." Bobby didn't look at her.

"What?" Athena had no idea what she did wrong.

"Just go, get out of my face!" He yelled at her. Athena wiped a tear from her face.

"What the hell is going on Bobby?! This isn't like you!" She yelled back.

"I said get out of here." He looked down at her. Athena was terrified for the first time in a long one. Without saying anything, she left and didn't look back.

*The Next Day*

Athena started to feel even worse as the days went on. School was over, in a month. And she wasn't going back. It made her sick to her stomach seeing Bobby. She didn't know what she did.

He just broke up with her like that. And for what? It was time to go. 

Athena was helping Micheal set up the new meeting place. She didn't tell him what happened. She didn't want to talk about it. It made her sad.

The day went on, she painted walls, wrote letters, and whatever else Micheal asked her to do. Just to keep her mind off of Bobby. What he said was so hurtful. Not to mention her throwing up, every chance she got a break.

"Woah you okay?" Sire asked.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"You don't look fine." He told her, as he handed her an apple. As soon as Athena ate it she felt so good. She realized that she hadn't eaten in a day. She felt so hungry out of nowhere. That's when it hit her.

"Oh my God, how could I be so stupid?" She asked herself as she got up and left the building. Athena went back home, and used one of her mom's pregnancy tests that she hadn't used in years. 

She remembered when her parents were trying to have another baby. When she was way younger. It broke her mom, when all the tests came back negative. Still Athena went into her bathroom and peed on the stick. Afterwards she waited for the results. It felt like an eternity waiting to find out. 

Finally the results came back…….


	13. Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results are reviled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm having the worse writer's block. If you have story ideas, then put them in the comments, because I'm so lost one what to write. I'll even do one shots. Lmk, thanks for reading.
> 
> *TW* It's a word in this story that's offensive.

Athena let tears go down her face. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. At 17, no this couldn't be. She was about to turn 18, but she knew he parents were going to kill her.

What was she gonna do? This was the worse time to have a baby. Bobby had just broke up with her. And she didn't know how he would react to it. 

Athena had to stop and think about her options before she told anyone. If she decided to get an abortion then she didn't want anyone to know. She felt awful thinking about it, but it was in her options.

An abortion would mean no baby, and her lied could go back to her normal. But that would also mean having guilt of what she did. 

Option 2 was adoption. She could put the baby up for adoption, and hope it finds a good family. Being mixed race at this time, she knew it would be hard for it to get that. If it found a black family it would still be looked down on for being mixed. If it had a white family then the baby would be too black for them.

Option 3 was telling Bobby about the baby. Yes, she knows that should be the first thing to do. But she's scared. He was being so rude to her, and he broke up with him. She didn't want to trap him. What would he say? Would be even care?!

The last option was to tell her parents. She knew that wasn't going to go out well. They were already on edge, because she was having sex. And she told them she used protection which was true,but they were going to flip either way.

She was confused, lonely, and scared. It was over. She had money, and she could surpport the baby but she didn't know if her mom would let her keep it. 

*1 Month Later*

A month went by and Athena watched as Bobby and Marcy started dating again. It was like life went back to normal for them. While she was going through a deep depression. 

She was about 2 months pregnant, and even though everyone else didn't noctied her slight weight gain she did. She would stand in the mirror, and see the tiny bump that was forming on her belly. 

So had to tell him. She had too, because she was starting to not be able to take care of herself. And she knew she didn't want the baby, if she was going to be like this. She had to tell him, and asked what he thought, because if she didn't she would just do it herself.

While in class, Athena decided to write him a letter. 

The Letter: 

Bobby, we have talk. I know you want nothing to do with me, but it's important. It really is. It's not our relationship anymore, it's about…..another thing. Please meet me at place.

-A

She asked to go to the bathroom, and while everyone was in class she put the letter in Bobby's locker. She returned back to class and acted as if nothing happened.

She wanted to skip school, but she had to continue one with her day. Which she did. Hen noticed Athena was off, she asked her what was wrong. But she just remembered that her and Bobby had broken up. 

So her and Chimney didn't push Athena to talk. But she looked sick, it was hard not to ask. Chimney gave her a look and he acted as if he had to do something so they could talk in private. 

"So Thena, you sure your doing okay?" She asked.

"Yep." Athena answered.

"I want you to tell what's going on. I know life is hard, and I don't want to lose you." Hen held her hand. Athena looked at her, and saw the hurt she had I'm her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." Athena said really low. Hens heart dropped. Chimney cams back to the table.

"I just found out a month ago, I didn't know I was pregnant when Bobby broke up with me. Now I'm just trying to figure out what am going to do." Athena put her hands on her face. Chimney dropped his food.

"Thena it's going to be okay, school will be over in 3 weeks. You have us. Were here for you." Hen told her.

"Why would Bobby break up with you? Especially now, we have to talk to him." Chimney said.

"It's her choice, chim." Hen looked at him.

"I know hen, but he has to know. That's not right to just leave him in the dark." Chimney said.

"Well think about how Athena feels, he left her in the dark, and never told her why he broke up with her. Now it's baby, in it!" Hen was mad at Bobby. It was unlike him to act this way.

"Alright, fine. You know we'll be there for you no matter what you want to do." Chimney told Athena.

"Thanks guy, I need it, because I don't think I'm going to keep it." Athena said.

*Later that Night*

Athena lied to her parents and told them, they were having a sleepover. She was actually going to meet Bobby in their spot. Which was on top of the hill of their town. A lot of people would have sex up here, but since it a lot of animals it stopped. 

Athena waited in her car for him to see her. She hoped he came. After waiting for an hour, she saw a motorcycle pull up behind her car. It was Bobby. He got off his bike and inside the car, Athena turned the car light off so no one would see them.

They stayed in silence for a good 10 minutes until Athena talked.

"I'm pregnant." She said. Bobby looked at her dead in the eye,and almost cried. He didn't want any of this to happen. 

"I'm about 2 months and a few weeks, so….I was just telling you, because I don't want it. And I wanted to ask you what you think before I get rid of it." Athena said as she cried. She hated how she talked about the baby, but that's how she felt. She tried not to get attached to it, but being a mother made her feel not so alone.

"Athena…." Bobby said as he tried not to cry. 

"Wow! A baby!" He broke down in tears, Athena looked out the window and tried to be strong.

"I never wanted you through this. Especially a pregnancy alone, that's not me. That's not it." He answered.

"Then what is? We were perfect together, it was us and our friends against the world and you just broke up with me for no reason. Then they way you talked to me when you did!" Athena yelled.

"I had too, Athena. Marcy went to the police, she showed them the pictures of us. My parents made sure I didn't go to jail again, but if they saw us together again then you would out you in jail. And I couldn't have that!" Bobby told the truth.

"I needed you to stay away from me for good, so I'm sorry about how I talked you. But I wanted you to hate me, so you wouldn't come back." Bobby held her hand.

"What are we going to do?" Athena asked.

"We're almost 18, school will be over soon. We should leave, all of us. Our friends included. We could find a nice place, and raise the baby together. I think I know where too. That is...if you want to have the baby. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want too." Bobby placed his hand on her stomach. 

"The only reason why I didn't want the baby was because I thought I couldn't do it alone. I have no job, I didn't know how my parents were going to react. I thought I couldn't do it. But if we do it together, then maybe-

"Maybe we can have this baby, but we have other options. Like adoption, or maybe leave the baby with someone we trust." Athena told him.

"I'll figure it out. I want this baby, but only if you want it too." He rubbed her belly.

"What about Marcy?" Athena asked.

"I'm only with her, because I don't want you in jail. But if we leave, it will be better." Bobby told her.

"I'm going to tell my parents, and if they don't support it then I'll go. Even if I don't want too." Athena told him. 

"I'll call eveyone up tomorrow and tell them. I love you." Bobby kissed her. 

"I love you too." Athens kissed him back.

*The Next Day*

Athena decided not to go to school, because she had to tell them. The sooner she knew, the better she would feel about leaving. 

She walked downstairs and saw her parents once again sitting at the table eating. She joined them and got straight to the point.

"A few months ago, you guys asked me if I was having sex. And even though I didn't want to talk about it. I was. We used protection, the first time, but the second time we forgot. And if you guys want me to leave I will, but we're having the baby together." Athena told them.

"Athena Ynetta Carter, I told you something like this would happen. And now look at you. Pregnant!" Her mom told her in a surprisingly calm voice.

"At least she told us, and didn't just leave." Her father said.

"Who's the father!?" Her mom asked. Athena took a deep breath. It wasn't just white plepe that had a problem with interracial marriage. It was balck people too. And Athena was about to tell her parents that the father of her child was white.

"Bobby Nash…." She said quietly.

"I'm gonna kill her!!!" Her mom said as she jump across the table. Athena already knew her mom was going to be upset, so she got out of the way.

Her mom started chasing her throughout the house, Athena was screaming because she was scared to death. Finally her father held her mom down.

"Beatrice! You can't hit her!" Her father yelled at her mother.

"No, Samuel! I'm done, because I told her to stop seeing that boy!!!" Her mom yelled even louder. 

"Calm down-

"Don't tell me to calm down, she won't be having a half-breed in this house!" Her mom said.

"I'll just go!" Athena started crying.

"No, Thena your pregnant. Your staying." Her father ordered.

"She obviously hates us! There's not way I can stay!" Athena walked upstairs.

Beatrice calmed down when she heard how Athena felt. She didn't hate here daughter. And she didn't hate her grandchild either. She hated the situation her daughter put herself in. Life is going to be even harder now. Not just for Athena but for the baby too.

Upstairs Athena called Bobby. 

"Hey what's up?" Bobby asked.

"It didn't go well, my mom's pissed. We should go as soon as we can." Athena cried.

"It's okay, babe. I'm getting my money together right now, well figure it out. You want me to come and get you?" Bobby asked.

"Please?" Athena said back. 

"Pack your stuff I'll be there soon." Bobby hanged up.

*Bobby*

"That was Athena?" Chimney asked.

"Yeah, she told her parents and it didn't go well. So I guess we have to leave sooner then later." Bobby answered.

"Were all with you, no matter what Bobby. If we need to go in the next few days let me know. Or if you guys need a place to stay." Chimney told him.

"Thanks chim, I'll come back and drop Athena off here. I'm serious, thanks for everything." Bobby and Chimney shared a hug. 

To Bobby being racist to any of his friends didn't make any sense. They all were such great people, with amazing personalities. Yet people still treated them awful.

*Marcy*

While Bobby was still planning out his life and future with Athena. Marcy was making sure hers was secure. Her and Bobby had dinner plans for tonight, and it was an hour away. Marcy tried not to worry, but the thought of Bobby sleeping with Athena stayed in her mind.

He just couldn't stop seeing her. Like she was some type of God! It made her blood boil. She hated it. Marcy would give Bobby anything he wanted. Money, sex, love, and all he had to do was stay with her. 

She picked up her phone and dialed her uncle. 

*Everyone*

"Wait no, no, no, no!!!Remember that time you fell face first into the water and almost drowned. That was a funny moment!" Buck laughed. 

Athens had already packed her bag, and now everyone was at Chimney's house eating dinner that Bobby had cooked and sharing stories. 

It was amazing. Bobby didn't know how bad he needed this. To be here with his friends, and his girl. Was the best time of his life. Soon they would all be going on different paths. Hopefully staying friends. But it would be good while it lasted. 

"Wow, I'm happy to see that me almost dieing was funny to you, Buck." Bobby said as eveyone laughed.

Later that night, Bobby had completely forgotten about his dinner plans with Marcy as he laided in the bed with Athena. At first they both didn't say anything, but Athena couldn't help but smile when Bobby put his hand on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Athena laughed as he rubbed her stomach.

"Feeling the baby." Bobby answered.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad." He kissed her belly.

"Me either…. Well actually I can, you see we slipped up a few times. I just didn't think it would happen so fast." Athena chuckled.

"What is it?" Bobby asked acting confused.

"It's your bad pull out game, like it's not hard to pull out." She laughed.

"It actually is, you see, it's this very intense moment where I'm on cloud 9 and I'm not thinking about anything important. Just you. Just us." He said looked down at Athena belly.

"It's not even here and I'm already attached to it. I want to hold it, teach it things only I could. All of that." Bobby said.

Athena could listen to him to about the baby for hours, it was so calming to her.

"Ok, go to sleep and get some rest for tommorow." She told him.

They both went to sleep calmly. So calm that they don't hear the loud knocking at the door. Until it was loud sirens, coming from outside Chimney's house. 

Bobby got up, and put his clothes on. He saw Chimney's pecking out the window, and then looking at him.

"There looking for you! We have to hide Athena." Chimney said as he opened the attic.

"What's going on?" Hen asked.

"BOBBY NASH YOU COME OUT THERE NOW! OR WE'LL COME IN!!!" One of the police officers said. Bobby knew that voice. Marcy's uncle.

Bobby walked out of Chimney's house and approached Marcy's uncle.

"Tell that women to come outside." He ordered.

"What women?" Bobby played dumb.

"That negro! Don't make me repeat myself again, boy!" He yelled in Bobby's face. Bobby stayed still. 

"She's not here." He lied.

"Bobby stop play with me! Tell her to come outside, or everyone in that house is going to jail." He snapped.

Before Bobby could answer, Athena walked out of Chimney's house. Chimney and Hen tried to stop her, but she was already outside. 

They room Bobby and Athena into custody.


	14. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby's parents help Athena our, but at their own want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys I have such bad writer's block. Like I want to write a new story, but I have no idea what it would be about. Maybe I'll do one if Athena and Bobby break up. MAYBE! That is unless, anyone has any story ideas 🥺 or one shots.......
> 
> Anyways enjoy the story 😉 Thanks for reading.

The police officers rudely threw Athena into the car. 

"Hey! You don't have to be that rough with her shes-" Bobby stopped himself from saying anything else.

"Don't you say another word to me, boy!? You know what your doing is wrong and I'll make sure you get in trouble for it!" He yelled at Bobby and put him a different police car.

Bobby watched as they drove away with Athena in the car. His heart broke for her and their baby. Bobby thought he was going back to the police station, but they drove right by it. He knew they were taking him home, and he hated it.

When they got to Bobby's house, his parents were waiting outside. The police let Bobby out the car, and to his parents. 

"Wow, son. I'm embarrassed to even look at you right now!" His father started as soon as they got into the house.

"Your mother and I tried not to believe what everyone was telling us, but now that we know. You have to get some help." His father poured a glass of wine for his mother.

"Help?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, daring help. What you and that girl were doing is sick. Inhuman, even. Shes not like us." Him mother added.

"How? HOW!? The only thing that is different from her and us is our skin color. She's human, and so am I. And so is our baby. I'm leaving!" Bobby yelled as he went upstairs to pack his things. 

"Baby?" His father asked.

"Yes, a baby. Our baby." Bobby said from upstairs. His mother ran upstairs to Bobby's room.

"Bobby talk to me, this changes everything!" His mother smiled.

"You and that girl are so young, you don't know much about the real world. You guys can't do this alone. Let me help you." His mother smiled at him. 

Bobby's mom loved kids, she always wanted to have a girl. But after years of trying they stopped. He didn't know if he could trust her, and how Athena would feel about it. But maybe it was worth a shot.

"If you really care, about us. About the baby, then you'll try to get her out there. She's in jail, because someone told them we were there. Now she's going to be there all alone, and I'm here!" Bobby said angrily.

"Okay, I'll talk to your father." His mother walked downstairs to talk to his father.

"Nora, we can't let this happen. It's not right." His father started.

"Oh hush up, Peter! Your thinking about the wrong thing, while I'm thinking about our future. This baby is the heir to our money. It's also my chance to be a mom again, I need it." Nora went on.

"But look where it's coming from. That's disgusting." His father continued.

"We only need the girl for the baby, after she has it were'll make her sick to the point where she doesn't make it. Bobby will be broken, but it's for the family. I'll convince him to let us keep the baby, and then we go on with life." More said calling the police station.

"Maybe a baby will be nice, maybe." His father said.

"But it's a half breed. It doesn't even know what it wants to be. Blood is all the wrong, the way they mixed like that. I thought, we raised Bobby better like 

*At the Police Station* 

The police officers were being rough with Athena. They pushed her around, and said the meanest things to her. One of the officers saw putting her hand over her stomach and put two and two together that she was expecting.

"Bring her in here!" One said they threw Athena into a holding cell, but they didn't leave. Without saying a word one of the police officers slapped her in face.

4 other police officers watched as she was beaten by Marcy's uncle. He punched, slapped, kicked her stomach multiple times, pulled her hair. Anything and everything. It was awful. 

They left Athena laying on the floor. She was praying that the baby was okay, but as she coughed up blood she knew it was most likely over.

*The Next Day*

Athena woke up to a strange blond women stroking her hair. She slowly opened her eyes all the way. She noticed that she was handcuffed to the hospital bed. Athena started to freak out, because the handcuffs were uncomfortable.

"No, no, it's okay." The women told her.

"How on heavens earth did you get your hair to be like this?" She asked.

"Where am I and who are you?" Athena asked. Athena didn't like how she was touching her hair like she was a pet. Or a brand new shiny toy in the toy store. 

"I'm Nora Nash, Bobby's mother. I'm so sorry this happened to you, Athena." Nora said. Athena backed away from her. So had nowhere to go, but she didn't trust her. Not one bit. 

"Baby, I'm here." Bobby said as he walked into the room. 

He held her face and hugged her. 

"What the-" Athena stopped herself, because Bobby mother was in the room.

"The baby is okay, for now. It's going to be okay. We both are." Bobby held her hand. Athena was confused, she didn't know how to react to this. She knew she didn't trust her though. It was hard for Athena to even trust Bobby sometimes. 

"Can we have a moment." Athena told him.

"Of course, mom….can you-

"Of course, I'll call your father." She said as she walked out of the hospital room. Athena watched her leave and when she knew she was gone she talked.

"Bobby what is going on? The last thing I remember was- the police. Then the rest is fuzzy." She started.

"Yeah, they tried and failed. But you never have to worry about that, I'm here now. I should of fought for you, when they tried to take you." Bobby answered her.

"I know baby, I know. But you don't what would happen if you tried." Athena looked down.

"You told your mom about the baby?" Athena asked. There was a pause in the air.

"It just came out, I-"

"What are we going to do now? Its illegal, what we're doing." Athena told him.

"I told them and their okay with it, I think we'll be okay for a little while." Bobby tried to calm her down.

"Maybe, but for how long?" Athena asked. More walked back into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time to go home. Your father and I have to have a serious talk about this situation. But not here, it's too many people." Nora told them.

"Athena needs to rest, we have to talk too our friends and well crash with them." Bobby answered for Athena. 

"Nonsense, Bobby Athena is family now. You both will come back home, and we'll help with the baby." Nora told them. Bobby looked at Athena. 

"Only if she wants too." Bobby held her hand.

"I don't know, Bobby." Athena looked at him.

"We have to talk about this guys, it's serious. And soon we won't have a choice." Nore told them.

Athena and Bobby talked for minute, but they decided to go to Bobby's parents house to talk. Athena didn't feel comfortable with talking to them, but Bobby seemed okay with it. And Athena didn't make to make it a big deal. 

It was night time, by the time they got there, so they decided to just go to sleep. Bobby spooned Athena and didn't let her go as they cuddled. Bobby's house was huge in the inside. It was beautiful and everything in it looked expensive. 

Athena's house was pretty big too, but it was the still the smallest house in the neighborhood. Athena tried not to move as much, but she felt out of place. Like she didn't belong there. 

*The Next Morning*

Athena woke up alone. She looked around the very cleaned room, and saw Bobby walk out of the bathroom. He wore nothing, but a towel, that covered this body. 

Bobby looked amazing, his muscles were sharp and hard. Athena felt aroused at the sight of him. She enjoyed the show while it lasted, until he came over to her and kissed her.

"Good morning." He told her as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Morning" She held his face.

"Remember whatever happens today, I'll be there for you." He told her as he got dressed. Athens nodded and didn't talk for the rest of the morning until breakfast when it was time for the meeting.

Nora and Peter watched Athena closely. They liked how she looked, she was different. Her hair was so curly, and huge. She was like a model. Nora thought.

Peter looked Athena up and down. He could see why his son liked her body and maybe her personality too. The girl didn't talk much, she just sat there looking at her food. But her body was shaped like an hourglass, yet she was still skinny.

"Your not hungry, I'm pretty sure the baby is?" Nora said to her.

Athena felt awful, along with the stress of the baby. And the fight she had yesterday she felt awful, both physically and mentally. So no, she wasn't in the mode for eating. She wanted to get this conversation over it.

"No, I'm actually more interested in finding out what you want to talk about." Athena said, and the room got serious. Bobby held her hand under the table and looked at her. 

"Right straight to the point I see, you father and I are just wanted to ask you two some questions." Nora told them.

"For example, what are you guys going to do to surpport the baby? What happened to college, Bobby? How are you going to pay for it?!" Peter asked.

"Well, we talked about it, and we'll going to keep the baby. Athena and I are going both take a gap year, then we'll go back to school when the baby is older." Bobby started. 

"Then, Athena will stay off her feet and I'll find a job." Bobby ended.

"A baby is hard work, guys. I don't think you know how hard it is to raise a baby. It takes time, effort, and on top of that you know how people are going to look at this." Nora added.

"We know, and we should have been more careful. But I'm not just going to abandon her, because I did it too." Bobby told her. They smiled at each other.

"Look Athena, Bobby you too. What were trying to tell you guys is, that the baby should stay with us." Nora said to them.

"What? No!? Why would the baby stay with you guys?" Athena asked confused.

"The baby would stay with Nora and Peter, because this would give you both a chance to start over." Beatrice said when she walked into the room.

"Mama!?" Athena said as her father walked from behind her.

"No, it's not happening like that. It's our responsibly and we have to take care of it." Bobby added.

"Bobby honey, this is the best way to make sure the baby and a great future. We figured you'd say no, so we have something for each of you." Nora walked over to a desk and pulled files out of it 

She handed one to Bobby and one for Athena. Athena gave her mother a death glare. Bobby opened his file, and saw a check for 1.5 million dollars, and a whole new identity for him. Along with a plane ticket. Athena didn't even try to open the file she was given.

"What is this?" Bobby asked.

"You, know what it is. It's a new start. One for both of you." Peter answered.

"This idea of living together, and being together is not realistic. It's not what you want. Living together and having to constantly fight is tiring. And one day, you will wake up and realize that this isn't what you want." Beatrice told her.

"It's our baby, of course I want this. It's maybe not the right time, or what I wanted for myself but it's here now. And I can't just abandon it, no matter how much money you both give me." Athena got up and walked outside. Bobby followed her out the door.

"Hey, wait a minute. I'm here. Don't cry." He told her as he saw the tears coming down her face.

"No, how could you tell me not to cry when they want to take the baby! I don't want to live a life like that. When I give my kid away, and never see it again." Athena wiped tears from her eyes.

"Thena, it's okay. I'm sorry." Bobby hugged her.

While Athena and Bobby were talking outside, Nora and Peter knew they would have to get the baby the hard way. By killing Athena. 

It was the more messier choice, but anything for what they wanted. Later that day, Nora and Peter apologized for asking Athena to do such a thing. Athena appreciated them saying sorry, as long they didn't mention it again. They promised not too.

Time went on, and Athena was now 9 months pregnant. She was showing. And she couldn't be more happier. Her and Bobby graduated together along with their friends. Chimney, moved away to Washington for school. Hen did the same. Eddie stayed behind and opened up a restaurant. He got a new girl, named Shannon. 

And now Athena and Bobby were waiting for their bundle of joy to come. And that's all Athena tried to focus on. Baby names, and not the pass. 

"Hey, I was thinking about the baby names again. And I still think it would be more easier if we knew what we were having." Bobby hugged her from behind. 

"I want it to be a surprise, but don't worry I already know what we're having." Athena kissed him.

"Is that so?" He pecked a kiss on her lips.

"Yes, it is. A boy, I hope so. A healthy baby boy, that looks just like us." Athena rubbed her stomach. Just recently the pregnancy started to become more difficult on her body. She was having back pain, and the worse headaches. 

Bobby held Athens's hand. 

"I think it's a girl. The way you eat it has to be." Bobby laughed. Athena chuckled and then sighed heavily. 

"Maybe you should sit down." Bobby said pulling a chair our for her.

"I'm fine, it's just getting close to that time. I think we should start thinking about where were going to go after we have the baby. Maybe South?" Athena sat down.

"Go?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, Bobby go." Athena said.

"I think we should stay, at least until the baby is older." Bobby told her.

"And how old are you thinking about?" Athena asked.

"At least 1." Bobby said taking his shirt off.

"We can't stay here forever, Bobby." Athena told him.

"I know, I'm just saying we should wait. You know how people are, we can't be going place to place." Bobby told her.

Athena ignored him and went to their room. She laid down in the bed, and looked out the window. Bobby followed her. He could tell she was upset.

"Thena, I'm not trying to fight. I just don't think right now is a good time for us to be walking around. The baby has everything it needs right now, the nursery is ready. We live in a private area. I'm still saving up money. Let's just stay here until we can leave " Bobby got in the bed with her.

"I know, Bobby. But I don't know why,but I still feel weird being here." Athena told him.

*2.00am*

Athena sleeping soundly when she felt the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. She got up, and halfway to the bathroom water dropped from her nightgown.

"Bobby?!" Athena yelled out for him. Bobby got up fast and saw Athena standing in the hallway next to the bathroom.

"Hey whats wrong?" Bobby asked. Athena was just standing near the bathroom. He didn't know what she was yelling, until he saw the blood mixed with water under her legs.

"Ahhhhhhhh." She yelled from the top of her lungs. Athena held her stomach. She was going into labor, and this was a contraction.

"Oh okay, I'll get everyone up." Bobby said as he ran to his parents room. Nora got up, and helped Athena downstairs to the basement. Back in this time, most women would have their babies at home, for a number for reason.

For example, cost of birth and finding a hospital that takes in black women. It was so much easier to have an older women deliver your baby. And that's what was happening right now.

The basement was already sent up for Athena, nurses were down their. Athena took her pants off, and laid down on the bed. No medicine. She felt the urge to push, but the nurse kept telling her not to.

Not being able to push hurted even more then pushing. Finally after 10 minutes, Bobby came back into the room with the doctor. He held Athena's hand, and kissed her forehead. 

"Remember what we talked about." Nora whispered to the nurse. 

*Nora and The Nurse*

Dolly, the nurse we see now. Had just got out of nursing school, and was so happy when she was given a job as a private nurse. She was a little nervous working with a black person, but overall the pay was amazing.

When she was packing up her stuff to go home one evening, Nora had stopped her and talked to her.

"Dolly right?" She asked as she okay with her hair for a second.

"That's right mama, I was just about to pack up." She answered.

"Your great here, lovely in my son's eyes." Nora lied.

Dolly laughed a little.

"He said that?" She asked.

"I see him eyeing you every now and then, you know. Trying not to let anyone see, but I do. Of course, he said that daring. Look at you." Nora lied again.

"I see, but he has a girlfriend and a baby on the way. That would be bad krama to go for him." She continued packing her stuff.

"The pregnancy was accidental. We just keep the girl here, because he'll throw a fit if we don't. He loves the baby, but he loves women more. Besides she won't be here soon." Nora lied.

Dolly looked at Nora she didn't know what to say next.

"You know her kind and ours, shouldn't mic together. She has to go. And as soon as she does I can see the two of you running away together." Nora put her hand of Dolly's shoulder.

"Whats gonna happen to her?" She asked.

"Your asking the wrong questions my dear, the better question is what is gonna happen to you and my son after she's gone? I have plan, come with me." Nora held her hand out to dolly.

*Back in the Basement*

A yell came out of Athena's mouth as she couldn't hold in her pushes any longer.

"I do, I'll make sure it happens." Dolly answered Nora. She smiled and returned back to Athena. 

"It's okay, babe your doing great." Bobby held her.

"Okay now, push!!" The doctor told her. Athena did a big push that left her with little to none energy.

"I can see it, let's go one more time!" The doctor yelled at her. Athena tried, but she couldn't. She was so tired, her body couldn't take this overload that was labor. 

"I'm here." Bobby hugged her. She used everything that's she had left to give birth to the baby. After a while, her and Bobby heard the cry coming from their baby.


	15. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby finally meet and have their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this chapter is pretty, short but a lot of stuff happens. The next chapter will be longer. I'm sorry if this one was sad, but I does get better.

She's here, she's here!" Bobby said happily. He was so happy to finally be able to see their baby girl and the feeling was overwhelming. 

Athena felt this uncontrollable sense for love when she caught a glimpse of the baby she had just had. Heart filled with love. She thought she would get to hold her, but she was taken away by the nurse to get clean up first.

"You did amazing, Thena." Bobby and her shared a kiss. 

"It was all, because of you. You helped me." She told him. She was so tired, she wanted to hold the baby before she went to sleep, but she was just not feeling okay.

It was still taking her a moment to realize she just pushed a baby out of her vagina. It was going to hurt like a bitch and it did. Right when Athena was about to go to sleep, the nurse came back with their baby. 

The nurse gently put the small infant on her chest. Athena smiled at her, and kissed her. She wanted nothing more, but to protect her. Bobby watched Athena and their daughter have their moment together before he got to her. 

He sat in a chair and watched Athena stroke the baby's hair. She was perfect. The perfect mix of him and Athena. She had lightish brown hair, and she didn't open her eyes yet. 

She had Bobby's nose and Athena's ears. She was the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen. And just like Athena Bobby had fallen completely in love with her. He reached over to his daughter, and touched her tiny feet.

Just as he did so, she opened her eyes. She had these unique light brown eyes like Bobby. He was so happy she was finally here. 

"Oh, were gonna need to find a special name for you." Bobby kissed her forehead. 

"You do you Thena?" Bobby asked not noticing she had passed out. When Bobby looked up at her, his body went cold. She looked dead for a minute.

" ATHENA!?" He yelled on accident.

"Mr. Nash don't worry, she's just tired from having the baby that's all. Dolly will stich her up for me. You can take your daughter upstairs to see your parents." The doctor said calmly.

"No, I'll stay. She doesn't look good." Bobby said as he picked up his daughter from Athena's chest. 

Athena looked pale and like she wasn't breathing. He saw her chest moving up and down, but he still knew something was wrong. 

"Bobby come, let me see my new granddaughter, Athena will be fine. It's just labor, all women go through it." His mom walked into the room.

Bobby didn't know who to choose. He wanted to stay with his daughter, and make sure she was okay. But Athena was basically his wife, and she just had their daughter. He didn't know who to stay with. 

While he was deep in thought, dolly came into the room and put her hand on his shoulder. 

"It's okay, I got her. I'll make sure she's okay, and then she'll get to see the baby. It's just apart of the process." Dolly told him. He felt better for a second, and decided to go upstairs.

But before be did he went back over to Athena and kissed her. He told her he would be right back.

*Upstairs* 

Bobby let his mother and father hold the baby. It was 6am in the morning, and they were both tired, but they loved the baby.

Nora's heart melted at the sight of the little girl. She tried to forget where it came from, it was still cute. It did brother Nora when the baby's hair started to get curly. When she first born it was straight and now it's drying so it's getting curly.

She handed the baby to Peter, he went on and on about how important family is and then gave her back to Bobby. He waited for Athena like he said he would, in the nursery.

*The Basement*

In the basement, Dolly remembered what Nora told her. She wanted her to make Athena sick, so she would pass away. She couldn't believe what she was doing. To her Bobby didn't seem to be interested. 

Still it was worth a shot, dolly started to stitch Athena up the wrong way on purpose. She didn't have Athena any of the pain medicine, and hoped this would be enough for her to pass away. With the way Dolly was stitching Athena up, she was most likely going to bleed to death. It would just take a few hours. 

After she was done her and the doctor left. Dolly and Nora caught eyes with one another, while they were leaving. An hour, after they left Athena woke up to the most excruciating pain. 

She tried to ignore it, since this was her first time giving birth. She thought it was normal. Bobby came down to see her, he knew she was in pain.

He watched as their daughter latched onto her breast. She started eating fast.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Like I'm being stabbed still. It's like hell " Athena played with her daughter's curls.

" I love you, I don't I ever said it before and I should have." Bobby kissed her. Athena smiled being with them made her feel better. 

"Before you passed out I was asking you what we should name her." Bobby broke the silence.

"I love you too." She answered.

"Aurora." Athena looked down at her.

"Aurora Cassie Nash." Bobby said out loud.

"I love it!" He said excitingly." 

*2 Months Later*

2 months have passed, and Bobby continued working hard to save up, so they could leave. It didn't help that Athena was getting sicker and sicker and he would have to stay home to take care of her and the baby. 

Bobby didn't know what to do, he thought she would get better since their daughter was a little older now. But Athena stayed sick. She would throw up blood, vomit, have severe diarrhea, stomach pains, and so much more.

Athena stopped letting the baby drink from her breasts after she started getting sicker. She didn't want to give whatever she had to the baby. Bobby felt stuck, he was watching her die. 

They even drove for 3 days to find a hospital that would take balck people, so she could get help. But they weren't accepting new patients. So that meant Bobby had to take care of her all by himself. Dolly helped. And his mom only helped with the baby.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to make her better. It was like the medicine wasn't helping. Bobby held his daughter in his arms as he bottle fed her. He was stuck.

*Nora's POV*

From my point of view theses last 2 and a half months have been hell for me. I was enjoying life with my new daughter- granddaughter I mean. And my son Bobby, life was easy or at least it would be if Athena was gone by now. 

I was more then ready to bury her, yet eveyone morning she still finds a way to get up out of the bed. Cough up some blood, and see the baby. 

When I told dolly to let her bleed out I thought that was it! But no!!! A few days after she gave birth she was up and walking. I couldn't believe my eyes. That same day, I went to the black market and brought arsenic

From what I could remember arsenic, was this ugly looking rock or crystal that's deadly poisoning when injected. For example if you drink water, eat food, or constantly breathe air that has arsenic in it. It will kill you. And when it's really bad you'll look like Athena right about now. 

I asked the very nice man if he could grind it up for me, and of course he did. It was expensive, but it was even more worth it looking at how it turned out. 

All the symptoms, of arsenic poisoning was showing up with Athena. The girl would be gone soon. For now, it was for the best she barely touched the baby, I made sure of it. And Bobby was the only person taking care. My poor son, he cried nights and days because everything he tried wasn't working.

Of course, I put on one of my easiest performances. I acted sad when I saw that Athena was in pain. I started "cooking" for her. And I would just add a little, okay maybe sometimes a lot of the arsenic powder into her food and water. It didn't even look out of the ordinary. 

And now, here we are hopefully she'll pass soon.

*The Next Day*

Bobby was surprised to see a letter from Chimney, in the mail. He had just gotten home from his morning walk with Aurora when he stopped at their mail box. 

He quickly ran upstairs to his and Athens's room to see her sitting up looking outside of the window.

"Hey, babe guess what was in the mail today?!" Bobby asked.

"Hmmm?" Athena said.

"A letter from Chimney, I'm gonna open it!" He said excitingly. 

"That sounds nice." Athena layer back down.

The Letter

Dear Bobby and Athena, and hopefully your baby. I've been so busy lately with my life and school, but my father and mother are moving back to town, so I am too. To help out with their new hospital that's opening up! I can't wait to see you guys, call me if you can! By the time you get this letter, I should be there tomorrow.

Bobby read the letter out loud so Athena could hear him. As soon as the letter ended she fell to floor as she tried to get up again. Bobby went over to help her as soon as he could. 

"Oh, no. Something's wrong. Your getting worse." He said as Aurora started crying. Bobby out his daughter in her crib and gave her a pacifier. He ran back to Athena and picked her up. She passed out, but was breathing.

After a while, she got better again. Well at least for now. Bobby looked at the letter and dialed the number, of Chimney.

"Hellos?" Chimney called out.

"Hey, it's…... Bobby." Bobby told him. Chimney got excited. He started talking about his school life and how everything was going, until he finally he asked how Bobby was.

"Not good." He told Chimney. 

"Woah, what happened?!" Chimney asked.

"A lot, Athena had the baby, our daughter, Aurora, and the first 2 weeks after she had the baby she was fine. But then just got super sick out of nowhere. Our doctors don't even know what to do or how she got sick. I'm scared chim." Bobby confessed.

"Hey, Bobby tell you what you guys come to the hospital tommorow and my mom can check her out. I don't want Athena to be in anymore pain either." Chimney told Bobby.

"Really? The hospital isn't even open yet." Bobby told him.

"No, I'm sure. Something has to be wrong if she got sick out of nowhere. And it's important for babies to be around their mothers, and if they aren't it can be damaging." Chimney told him. Bobby agreed. 

*The Next Day*

Bobby gave their daughter to his mother to watch, while he and Athena went to the hospital. When they got there, Bobby was scared for Athena's life. She was so sick, she didn't even talk that much.

Chimney's mother and father were very nice. His mother checked Athena out, and Chimney came out with the unfortunate news.

"What did you guys find?" Bobby asked.

"Arsenic poisoning." Chimney's mother told him.

"What is that?" Bobby asked.

"It's a very dangerous substance, when injected. Do you know how it could have gotten in her system?" His mother asked.

"No, I don't. She was fine at first, then she just got sick. I'm not sure why." Bobby said.

" Did anything change around that time in your house? Have you been feeling sick?" Chimney's father asked.

" No, nothing changed besides, my family helping out more. Ive been fine, she's the only one in our house that's sick right now." Bobby said sincerely.

Chimney's parents shared a look with each other. 

"Since she just had a baby, Athena should stay here. I'm sorry Bobby, but if she doesn't react well to the medicine then she won't make. Her organs are failing, one of her kidneys is shutting down. She has to stay here for however long." Chimney's mom told the truth.

Bobby's heart sunk, at the news he was hearing. How did he let it get this far? Now Athena was on death's door, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"I'll stay with her." He offered.

"No, it's not safe for anyone to be around her right now. For you and your daughters safety. I would stay home." She ordered him. Bobby knew she was right, he had nothing left to say. So he thanked Chimney, and any back home.

*At Home*

At home, he got to see his daughter again. Aurora looked happy and healthy, she never had any health problems. She was fine.

Bobby felt fine, too. So what was making Athena sick? What could it be?

" Bobby I didn't hear you come back? Where's Athena?" Nora asked with a plate of food for her.

" She's staying at the hospital, for now." He told his mom.

"Good, maybe they'll find out what's wrong with her. Lord knows you shouldn't have done that." She said.

" What?!" He asked.

" You shouldn't have ever got her pregnant. You know better." Nora shot back at him.

" I thought you liked Athena? And wait, Aurora is not a mistake." Bobby said taken aback by his mom's comment.

" I do, but you know better." Nora said putting Athena's plate of food in the refrigerator.

"Wow, I can't believe this." Bobby laughed. 

" Bobby, stop." Nora told him. 

" No, it's crazy to me how she went through hell and back to have our daughter that you begged for. Just for you to still treat her like shit!" Bobby yelled at his mom. 

" Bobby who are you raising your voice at?" She asked. 

" You! And I should have listened to her when she said she wasn't comfortable here. We should have left a long time ago, before we had Aurora." Bobby shot back at her.

" You know it's wrong! Aurora is everything, everything that I wanted. But what she's from isn't right!" Nora yelled back. 

"I'm not gonna argue back with you. Were leaving." Bobby told her. He picked up his daughter gently, and walked upstairs with her.

"No, no,no. Bobby please don't take the baby. I need her!" Nora cried. Bobby ignored her. She didn't know what to do to stop him, so she did the last things he could. 

While Bobby was putting his daughter in the car, 5 police cars showed up. In this moment he knew exactly what was happening. He thought about getting in the car and going on a high speed chase, but he knew Aurora was sleeping in the back seat. 

" Stay there, Nash!" One of them yelled. Bobby listened. They pushed him against the car and put him in handcuffs.

"Hey!?" My kid is in the car!!" He yelled at them. 

" Shut up!" Another one said hitting Bobby in the face with his gun. Causing Bobby to fall to the ground and pass out.

Nora walked over to the car, and opened the door to see her granddaughter sleeping.

"Thank, you Earl. I got it from here. Take care of my son." Nora told him picking up the baby. They picked Bobby up and put him in the patrol car. All you could hear was Aurora crying in the background as both of her parents weren't with her.


	16. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy I know I said I was going to make this chapter longer, but a lot happens. And the next chapter is going to be a time jump, so don't want it to be confusing.
> 
> Thanks for reading, it's some cute family moments in this chapter. I swear I'm not trying to make you guys sad, but that's just how the story goes.

Athena's Flashback*

"Oh my God your amazing." Bobby told Athena as she got off of him and laid on his chest.

"Not better then you." She kissed him. Bobby sensed something was wrong, he looked at her but didn't say anything for a minute. 

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Was it rough? Or not good?" He asked.

"No, of course not. It was great, I just-" Athena paused.

"You think it's gonna be like this forever?" Athena asked.

"Us? Of course, we will." Bobby told her 

"How do you know for sure? People fall out of love all the time, how do you know we won't?" She asked sincerely.

"I know we won't, because no matter what happens. No matter how far you are away from me. We will always find a way back to each other." He smiled 

Athena smiled and climbed back on top of him. They both laughed.

"Round 2?" She asked.

"Of course, I see you liked my answer." Bobby laughed.

"Oh I did." She kissed his neck. Bobby reached over to his dresser looking for another condom.

"Shit." He said quietly.

"What?" Athena asked.

"We all out of condoms, I need to buy more." He told her.

" It's fine, just pull out. And I'll buy some more today after school. Now come on, before were late." Athena told him.

*Present Day*

Athena slowly opened her eyes, to Chimney sitting next to her. He was reading a book. Everything was so bright, it was almost impossible for her to see. She had to take a minute for her eyes to adjust to the lights in the room.

"Athena!" Chimney said excitingly. 

"Chim?" She asked weakly. 

"I knew you would wake up!" He told her.

"What happened?!" She asked. Chimney looked at her sadly, and paused. She started stuttering, and then stopped to pause.

"Bobby told me you were sick, so...I asked him to bring him to my family's hospital." He started.

"Right, I remember you wrote us a letter saying that." Athena added.

"Yeah, I did. Well after you got checked out, we found out you were being poisoned. You were going to die, Thena. So you had to stay for a while, and you had a few seizures and we had to put you in a coma for the last 2 weeks." Chimney told her the truth. 

"2 weeks?! Where's Bobby?" She asked. Chimney looked down.

"We didn't see it at first, but it looks like he was being poisoned too, and since he mostly had the baby all the time she was getting poisoning from him-

"No, no, no. Don't tell me they- 

"I'm sorry Athena. I'm so sorry." Chimney started crying remembering his old friend, and the most adorable baby. Athena didn't hold her emotions, she cried loudly. Chimney hugged her while they both cried together. She couldn't believe her best friend, her boyfriend, the father of their child was gone. He was really gone. And their sweet baby girl-

Oh how beautiful she was. She took Athena breath away everytime she looked at her. Thank God their no longer in pain. Athena did want to live in a world where they weren't here. 

As the days went on, Athena was thinking about ending it. How could she go on without her daughter? Without Bobby?! They were her family, and had nothing without them. Expect loss.

As she was looking outside the window, her parents walked into the room to see her.

"Oh thank God, your okay!" Her parents went over to her and hugged her.

"We thought you would never wake up!" Her mother added.

"I wish I hadn't." Athena started crying remembering her daughter. Her parents looked at each other.

"Oh Thena, I know it was hard." Her mother said.

"Don't! Don't act like you didn't want this to happen! You didn't even come to see her when she was born! You never gave a damn about her! You wanted me to get rid of her from the beginning!!!" Athena snapped.

"It was for your own good Athena, you were 17 and pregnant, with the white man's baby. And now you finally have a chance for a future." Her mom yelled back at her.

"I carried her for 9 months! She was inside of me, then I tried to take care of her. I loved her so much. She was our baby!" Athena continued to cry.

"Its time to come home Athena, your mother is right about some things. What happened to her was awful, but she's in a better place now." Her father told her.

"Well give you a minute." Her father said as he and her mother walked out of the room.

Now Athena was all alone, trying to get herself together.

Chimney left to go get her some food. She looked around the nice room, and saw 3 old letters. She opened the first one which was from her parents, telling her if she read this then it's okay to come home.Along with 60,000 dollars. She read the second one that was from Hen, telling her that she was coming to visit her soon. And the last one didn't have a name on the front.

She opened the letter anyway, and surprisedly it was from Marcy. She opened the letter, and read an address Marcy had given her. Telling her she needed to talk about Bobby. Athena didn't know the address, but she had to know what she wanted to talk about with Bobby. It was early in the morning, and she felt so much better so she left without telling anyone.

*Nora's POV*

The pass two weeks,have been harder then I thought. And I know, I know you want to know what happened. Well the same day Bobby was getting ready to leave I couldn't let him take the baby. She was too important. 

So I called Earl, and him and his friends kept Bobby in jail for a few days until I came and got him. Now my son has been staying in the basement, locked up. Aurora oh my sweet darling, has been staying upstairs in the attic. 

She gets constant care, but she just can't go outside, because I faked their deaths. Earl helped with that. Now here they both are under my thumb. While Athena's in her coma.

Poor girl, if she ever finds out she'll break. 

*Bobby*

I counted the days often. Tried to be there for myself. I talked to Athena through prayer. But I have no idea what's going on up there. Everything's rock, I can't see anything. I don't get light often. 

All I get is food and books. And if I'm good I get to see Aurora every now and then. She looks healthy, but I'm not sure about Athena.

I loved her to death, but who knows how this will turn out for us.

He grabbed a ring from his pocket. He was going to give it to Athena when the time was right. But with her being sick, it felt like the time was never right. One day, he would make it right for her. He would have her, right in front of me and give her the ring.

*Athena*

Athena walked for miles into the woods, only to find a small cabin. It had the address Marcy was talking about, she knocked on the door. And no one answered, but the door opened by itself.

Athena walked inside, and started to look around as she called out for Marcy. But no one answered again. Just when she was about to leave, someone started yelling. Athena his in the closet, and held her mouth. 

"Why!??!" He asked. 

"Because I don't feel that way!? Were not a thing, and we'll never be one!?!" Marcy yelled back. Athena didn't know what to do.

"I did everything for you, only for you to flip at every chance!' Tyler yelled at her again. Athena realize it was Tyler and Marcy yelling at each other.

"You don't get it, Bobby's dead and the baby is too. Now is my chance at some type of family!?" Marcy told him.

" I have to go." She said walking into the room Athena was in. Athena watched her walk into the room and pack a suitcase. Only for Tyler to come in after her with a gun, and shoot her 5 times all around her body.

Blood was all over the floor, covering the wooden tile, she wanted to scream. It was something straight out of a horror movie. 

Athena tried not to scream. She just witnessed a murder. She knew Tyler was crazy but she didn't know he was batshit crazy. He started crying and talking to Marcy. She was bleeding out fast. She was begging for help. 

"All I wanted was for you to love me." He told her 

Athena watched as 7 long minutes went by and Marcy passed away. She wanted to throw up, but she had to stay strong or she would be next. Tyler yelled and cried and soon left. She waited a little until she got out of the closet. She looked out the window and didn't see a car, so she started walking out of the cabin only to hear a slight cry. 

Athena turned around looking to see if it was Marcy, but it wasn't. She closed Marcy's eyes, she may have never been friends with her. But she didn't want her to die. Even if Marcy hated her, she still felt bad. 

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Athena told her.

There it was again, a slight cry. Athena followed the noise, and came to a closed closet. She opened it and saw a blue eyed baby, with a letter to Bobby from Marcy. 

She couldn't believe the baby was alive, she was beautiful. Athena picked her up, and took her out of the cabin. She couldn't leave her there. They both had to leave. This little girl didn't look any much older then hers. 

Maybe it was wrong, but Athena decided to leave with the baby. She had nothing else.She walked back into the woods and never came back.

*Athens's parents*

They walked back into the hospital and went straight to Athena's room. But her bed where their daughter layed for weeks was empty.

Beatrice walked out of the room, and went to Chimney.

"She's not there, is she doing something?" She asked. Chimney looked confused.

"No, she should be there." He said walking into the room and seeing an empty bed.

"She was just here, I told her I would be back." Chimney ran to the emergency button that shuts down the hospital.

Chimney spoke to his parents in another language. And everyone who could help started looking for Athena. Chimney saw the letters in her, he wanted to give her privacy but he wanted to know what was in the last letter.

When he opened it, he knew who it was from. And where Athena may have gone. Chimney told the news to everyone else, but when they got there it was too late. The cabin was on fire, firefighters were putting the fire out.

*Bobby's Flashback*

"What are you doing?!" Athena laughed as Bobby put a camera in her face as she just got done breastfeeding Aurora. 

"Just something to remember this time. Aurora's almost 2 weeks!" He said excitingly. 

"I look crazy right now, I don't want to take pictures. Athena rolled her eyes.

"Your stunning! Glowing as usual." Bobby told her. 

"Hmmm, really?" Athena joked. 

"Really!" Bobby snapped a picture of Athena and Aurora. He kept that picture for himself. Maybe it was selfish, but he had to keep it. That same day they took a family picture of all 3 of them. He gave that one to Athena. He hoped she had it

Just a few weeks later she got sick. And that smile that she kept on her face left slowly but surely. It broke, him to see her like that. It started off as little coughs, then it turned into hard coughs that ends with blood. 

*Bobby* 

Bobby was in the basement watching tv. He was so tired. Suddenly his mom came into the room.

"Bobby, I'm so sorry." Nora told him.

"Please not now." Bobby told her.

"Bobby listen to me! Now it's only you and Aurora. You have be there for her." Nora yelled.

"What happened." He asked.

"You didn't hear?! Athena passed away in a cabin fire earlier today." Nora told Bobby.

"I don't believe you!" Bobby rolled his eyes. 

"Watch the news." Nora told him.

After his mother left the room, Bobby turned the channel to the news. He watched the reporter talk about a cabin fire in the woods.

"Now, at about 8.47am Athena Carter had opened a letter from the other victim Marcy Westbrook. Stating she wanted to talk about the death of her ex boyfriend, Bobby Nash, who had passed away weeks earlier."

"Who would have guessed that was the last time anyone would see her alive again. The murder Tyler Russ, told investigators that he didn't mean to kill Athena. That she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. So was Marcy's 4 and a half months old daughter. Who was sleeping in the next room." 

"We been told Russ, fall into a jealous rage and shot Marcy 5 times, then watched her die. Athena was shot 2 times. They both bleed out. Neither of them had a chance, against the 240 loud man. They both under 120 pounds. But I think it's safe to say that Marcy's daughter, who will not be named, was the victim of all of this. As she died in the cabin fire. Human remains were found at the sense. I'm Jackie Red tonight at 7." The news reporter ended.

Bobby broke down on the floor. He started throwing up, because now he had lost everything. He lost his will to fight for anyone. 

"No, it can't be." Bobby fell to the floor. All he had left was his daughter. He had to get them out of here and fast.


	17. Aurora and Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys we are getting closer and closer to a happy ending. I hope the cliffhanger wasn't that bad. I put some cute family moments in this chapter. Also look out for how much Aurora acts like Athena♥️

5 Years Later*

Bobby woke up to the hot sun on his face. He quietly got up, and looked outside. He saw the trees of the woods moving back and forth. Winter was coming, it started to get cold. He would have to go get some more firewood later on today. 

He brushed his teeth, and combed through his hair, giving it a shape. Only to hop in the hot shower, and ruined it all over again. 

After his shower, he got out and got dressed. He wore a dark blue shirt, and some plain shorts. As he walked into the kitchen he heard footsteps, walking around. When he entered he didn't see anyone. 

He ignored it and started the coffee. The timer for it ticked, and he poured himself a cup. Again he heard the footsteps, Bobby got up and looked around. He still didn't see anyone, when he turned back around he was roared at by a bear.

"ROARRRR!!!" Aurora yelled at him in her bear costume Bobby had made for her. Bobby pretended to be scared by the tiny beast.

"Dad you aren't really scared!" Aurora wined, at him.

"I am, what are you talking about. Didn't you see how my hair on my arms shot up? Or how my eyes got bigger!" He joked with her.

"No, I think your just pretending to make me feel better." She folded her arms. Bobby smiled as he got down to her level.

"Your right, I am. It's just you kinda gave it away." He told her.

"How?!" She asked.

"Well for starters, you left your favorite book on the table, and you know you take it everywhere with you. Then I heard your   
footsteps. Remember what we talked about with predator versus prey?" He asked.

"Yes, I remember!" She rolled her eyes. 

"State the Nash handbook! Page 157" Bobby order. Aurora smiled and put her hand to her head like a soldier.

"I Aurora Cassie Nash, will not be the prey! But I will be the predator in a world that sees me as prey. I will be the main character. I will use the element of surprise to my advantage. My size is small, but my baseball bat is big!" Aurora shouted.

"Aurora that's not- 

"And I will swing!!! First for a warning shot and second for a head shot! Don't come any closer, because Aurora Nash is a baseball bat!!!" She yelled as she finished.

The Nash handbook is a book Bobby made for his daughter. It has a lot of life skills, and just normal stuff she should know. Aurora is a bit of a tomboy, so you bst she lives for the nature stuff.

"Okay, okay half of that wasn't in the book. But I love the attitude, and excitement. Now what do you want to eat? Or should I guess?" Bobby asked his daughter. 

"You should guess, it's the usual pops." She sat down at the table. 

"Alight, so waffles, and bacon." He said looking in the fridge. Bobby looked at the half empty fridge, and sighed. 

"How did we let it get this bad? He asked. Bobby was always on his grocery shopping. It was rare for the fridge to look like this. Aurora stayed quiet, and tried not to seem bad.

"Aurora? Do you know what happened to all the food?" He asked.

"Nope? Maybe a bear?" She answered.

"Yeah maybe it was a bear, a tiny one too. It light brown hair and brown eyes, that's odd. It sounds like you!" He told her. He tried not to look at her father. She covers her mouth.

"Cough it up kid!" He ordered her. She stayed silent.

"Don't make me say it." Bobby told her. Aurora still didn't say anything.

"Fine, no outside for a week." He told her.

"A week? Dad come on!" She told him.

"Not until you tell me what happened." He said. Aurora looked around.

"Okay, but please don't be mad." She told him as she got up, and walked outside to their backyard.

"Aurora?" He said as he saw a dog, in her backyard tied to a rope. Bobby was annoyed at first, but his annoyance soon turned unit fear once he saw the police cover the dog was wearing.

"Get in the house!" He told her. Aurora was confused.

"But daddy-

"AURORA! I said get in the house, and go into your room!" He yelled at her. Aurora ran inside the house. 

Bobby sighed, he had to take it back to the police station. And he had to go grocery shopping. Bobby didn't know what he was going to do with her.

Bobby left a note for Aurora, and left with the dog I'm his truck. They had to drive back in town. 

Bobby decided to drop the dog off at the station first. He hated police stations, even though he was now a firefighter. He had what the soldiers had. What is it? PTSD. Still he walked into the station, and went to the fount desk.

"I found this dog walking around, my woods. I thought I'd give it back." Bobby told the women at the first desk.

"Oh, this is Lesters dog. Here I'll take in the back. Thank you." She said. Bobby nodded and walked out the station. Only to be followed by one of the police officers.

"Hold on Nash." He said to him. 

"Your moving mighty fast, for somewhere to be?" Officer Maxhold asked.

"Yes, I do actually." Bobby said as he got to his truck.

"Some people in town said they saw a little girl running around in your woods." He said.

"Well that's odd." Bobby lied.

"Yeah, it is. Now the only thing about that is, they say the girls negro." Maxhold said. 

"Listen Lester, I don't have any kids. And Lord knows I don't need any of them." Bobby said opening the door to his car. 

Lester blocked his way to his car.

"You ain't, hiding anything?" He asked.

"Nope." Bobby lied.

"You know saving negros is illgeal. Keeping them in your home is illgeal." He said. 

"I know, and look I don't know who's saying that but it's not true. My woods have been empty for years. I would have see someone if that was the case. " Bobby shot back.

Lester looked him up and down, and went back to the station. Bobby got into the car, and drove away. He was starting to panic, and he didn't want to.

*Aurora*

After crying for a little Aurora stopped and wiped her tears. She got up, and opened her chest. Inside was the Nash handbook. Aurora opened it, and started reading it.

"If your ever sad, it's okay to cry. Maybe if you take a nap the time will pass bye. Just take a moment to remember what makes you happy. Aurora and Daddy." Aurora read. She smiled, and got up.

Aurora walked over to her chest again, and opened the secret cover at the bottom of the chest. Inside was her father's pistol and a picture of Aurora and her mom. 

Her name was Athena Carter. She was named, by my grandparents, after a Greek goddess. She was beautiful. Aurora wished she got to meet her. Late at night, when he's dad was asleep she would imagine meeting her in a field. The wind would be blowing hard, and just as Aurora thought she would be blown away by the wind. Her mom caught her hand and pulled her in close. 

She would save her. But of course, that wasn't real. Aurora wanted to cry whenever she would wake up and see that it was all just a dream. She wished she knew more about her. Where is she? Who was she? What did she like? What were her dreams? I have so many questions.

I try to ask my dad, but he gets sad when I bring her up. Really sad. I didn't want to upset him. Aurora kissed the picture of her mother. 

"I love you mommy." She said to the picture as she put it back into the chest.

Aurora went downstairs, and saw a note her dad had left her on the counter. She read it, and it said that he would be right back. And to not leave for anything. Aurora rolled her eyes. She hated living like this sometimes. 

On the fridge was their list of rules. Every since Aurora could remember, the list was there. And she had to follow them.

*Later That Night*

Bobby was driving home, when he stopped for gas. The town was 3 hours away from where he lived. He hated leaving Aurora home alone, but he had too.

He was a single father, and how that happened will come up in a second. But for now, he has no one but himself.

Bobby watched as the black men reached for his gas. 

"No, it's fine you don't have too. I could do it myself." Bobby told him. The old man, looked tired. 

"Thank you sir." He answered.

"Oh, no need for the sir. I'm just a normal guy." Bobby said as he filled up his gas tank.

"That's your kid?" He asked as he pointed to a picture of his daughter in his car.

"Yeah it is." Bobby answered.

"Maybe you should take that down, around here. You know how folks are when they see it." He advised.

"Your, right. I just miss her sometimes." Bobby took the picture and out it in his pocket.

"May I ask where her momma is?" He asked.

"She passed away, in a house fire when our daughter was 2 months. After that I moved away, and took her with me." Bobby told him. 

"Well I'm sorry to hear that." He told Bobby. 

"Me too." Bobby got into his car. The old man put the gas back, and stopped at Bobby's car. 

"You know about Hoovervile?" The old man asked.

"No, I don't I ever heard about that place." Bobby said confused.

"Well, your daughter is one of us. So if and when the shit hits the fan, you should go there." He told bobby.

"What is it?!" Bobby asked.

"It's-

"Harold? You bothering that man?!" An elderly women said from the front of the store.

"No, Liddy I'm just talking to the guy! Get back in the store!" He joked at his wife.

"All I can give you is this." The man laughed as he gave Bobby a folder piece of paper. 

"Now you best be getting home." He told Bobby. Bobby nodded and drove back on his trail. 

When he got home, it was really dark. He called out for Aurora. He was upset, with her because of earlier. But he shouldn't have yelled at her.

That was rude of him. Bobby continued to walk all around the house, looking for her until he got to her room. He sighed. It was a little closet door, that had a small pathway which lead to a secret room.

That room was Aurora's room. He knocked and soon entered the room. Aurora looked up, and tried to go into another crawl space they had.

"No, Aurora come here. Let's talk." Bobby told her. They sat on her bed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you today, I was scared." Bobby started.

"But why?" She asked. Bobby sighed. He was about to tell his daughter a hard truth.

"You know people look different sometimes?" He asked.

"Like you and mom!" She said remembering Athena.

"Yep, exactly like that. Well people who look like mom are called african americans, and they don't get treated well by people who look like me." Bobby tried to explain.

"But why?!" She asked.

"It because of hate. And it shouldn't be. Everyone should be treated equal, but for some awful reason they are not. And that's not okay." Bobby told his daughter.

"Are you like that?" She asked.

"Never." Bobby told her.

"When I met your mom I didn't look at her any different then the people around me. I saw her as human, and that's what she was." He answered.

"So what happened? Why isn't she here?" Aurora asked.

"Um…. because when I met your mom we fell in love. And became boyfriend and girlfriend, but by law that was illgeal. And at some point in time we both went to jail, because we loved each other." Bobby said truthfully.

"But..but that's not fair." She said.

"I know, and one day she came to me and told me that we were having a baby. I was so excited, and happy. But we knew it would be hard, because interracial marriage was wrong. And having a baby with someone who wasn't the same race was very wrong." Bobby said to her.

"So, we knew we had to be careful if we were going to keep you. And no one hates african americans more then the police. And when you brought home the police dog, daddy just got scared, because they could take you away from me. And I would never see you again." Bobby held his daughters face.

"I'm sorry daddy, I just wanted a friend. We never see anyone, and it's lonely sometimes." She confessed.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that." He told her.

"It will change soon." He said as he hugged his daughter.

Now I know what your thinking. You have a lot of questions, and I'll answer them. It's just hard thinking about it sometimes. I talk to my kid like I know everything, when deep inside I'm still learning as they days go by. I'm still learning how to be a father. 

*The Next Day*

Bobby tried to explain everything to Aurora the best he could. He hoped she understands at least half of it. Hopefully, she did. 

"I got your favourite." He told her as she walked into the dinning room.

"Thanks daddy." She answered as she sat down. Bobby came over to her with a plate of food and orange juice. 

"So you wanna help me get the firewood today?" Bobby asked her.

"Yes, please!" She said excitingly. Bobby laughed, as he heard sirens. Bobby looked outside his window, and saw 5 police cars pulling up into his driveway.

"Aurora listen to me, go to your room and lock the door. And stay in your crawl safe." Bobby ordered her. She ran upstairs, and Bobby walked outside to talk to the police officers. 

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Bobby asked.

"We have a warrant to search the house." Maxhold said as he walked inside.

"Go ahead it's nothing here." Bobby said looking at the paper. They searched Bobby's small home. Aurora was upstairs in her crawl space of her room. She was scared. She only saw people in books or movies, never in person. And from what she noticed theses weren't nice people.

"We keep on hearing,that some negros been running around here. You seen anyone?!" One of the officers asked.

"I already answered that." Bobby snapped. 

"And we're asking again!" Maxhold yelled at Bobby. Aurora heard them talking loudly, she wanted to see what was happening. But she knew what her dad said was right. Never talk to people you don't know. 

"Well you know my answer!" Bobby told them.

"It's just odd, that you left from wherever you came from, and just showed up in town? Makes us think you might be hiding something." One of them said.

"Or someone." Maxhold said staring Bobby down.

"Lester we ain't find anything." Another came from downstairs.

"Alight, I guess." Maxhold and his friends walked out of Bobby's house. When Bobby saw that they were gone, he ran upstairs to the closet and opened the door to Aurora's room. 

"Daddy who were those people?" Aurora asked.

"It's doesn't sweetheart, we have to go." Bobby told her as he started packing Aurora's clothes in a suitcase.

"Dad, what's happening where are we going." She asked again.

"Honey just put your shoes on and your jacket. Then find daddy's big suitcase." He told her. Aurora nodded and listened to her father.

After Bobby's was down packing Aurora's suitcase he started packing his own. Then he started packing the food and a first aid kit.

He got his car ready. Bobby opened his trunk, and put the suitcases back up where they needed to be. Aurora walked outside, with his big suitcase. He put it inside his trunk, and looked at Aurora.

"Alight, Aurora remember what we talked about? You gotta stay in the suitcase for a little while." He told her.

"But daddy, you still didn't tell me why? Or what we're doing. I don't wanna leave our house." Aurora wined.

"Please, Aurora just listen!" Bobby asked her.

"Daddy, you never listen to me! I wanna know what's going on! I'm here too, I see things! But I never know what's going on, because you never tell me!" Aurora snapped.

"I'm just trying to protect you!" He yelled at her.

"You can't protect me all the time!" She yelled back.

"God damnit, Athena! I'm just trying to protect you, can you just stop talking and listen to me." Bobby yelled. As soon as he heard her name, he knew he messed up.

Aurora, wiped a tear from her face and walked into the suitcase. She laid down and didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry." He said closing the suitcase half way, and putting a blanket on top of it.  
He pulled out the piece of folded paper the old man had given him. It looked like a regular map of their area. He didn't know what it was. Maybe the old man was crazy, because now he had the cops at his door. A packed car, and nowhere to go. He had money, but it was nothing. He was stuck.

Bobby tried not to panic. He decided to drive back to the gas station, where he met the old man. He took the same road that he always took. But when he got there, the gas station was gone. Bobby started to freak out.

Was he going crazy? Seeing thing? No that was real, his car had gas in it, because the old man gave it to him. He remembered it's so clearly, but for some reason the gas station was gone.

Aurora climbed out of the suitcase, and watched her father look around. He was looking at a map, his eyes didn't turn away from it. 

"Dad what is that?!" Aurora asked as she pointed to the woods. She saw a girl looking at them from behind a tree. The girl had blue eyes, and blond hair. She looked to be around the same age as Aurora. 

Bobby looked up from the map and as a little girl walking back into the woods. He noticed it was a drive pathway, so they decided to go through there.

They tried talking to the girl, but she just kept walking. Bobby continued to drive behind her, until they made it to a gate. Inside the gate was a town. And on top of the gate was Hoovervile. 

Was this the place? Or was he seeing things again? Bobby got out of his car, only for a women and 4 armed men to come to the front of the gate.

"Alright, Felicity you did great. Now let mom, welcome our- 

The women stopped talking and looked at Bobby. She started stuttering. She couldn't believe her eyes, because this wasn't just any women. She was his women.


	18. Seeing You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back to Athens's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the cliffhanger, but I finally finished this chapter. TW for domestic abuse. Also I would say read the chapter, the test, then this one so the sister part can make sense.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, this one is a long one.

After Bobby escaped his parents basement, he took Aurora and left his home city. He had to keep her away from society, because you could tell she was mixed by her curly hair and caramel skin. 

It work for years, especially since she was a baby back then. But as she got older she wanted to go outside, and explore the world. It broke Bobby's heart that she couldn't. That's why he moved into the woods, because he thought she would get more freedom. 

We all know the story of how he and Aurora got out of the woods. But we don't know how Athena ended up in Hoovervile. 

*5 Years Ago*

"Can I have a single room." She asked the man at the front desk. She was at a motel, with Marcy's daughter. She had to stay at the colored section of the motel, but anything was good for now. She had to hide the baby, and herself, because according to the world she was dead.

The man handed her a key, and she walked to the far back of the hotel and walked into her room. She made sure to lock it, and close all the windows.

"Ahhh." Marcy's daughter started to cry a little. Athena picked up the baby, and tried to comfort her. She just remembered she did have anything to feed it besides her breast milk. Athena sat down with the baby girl and started to let her breast feed. 

Athena started crying, because she remembered the very few moments she got to do this with Aurora. She missed her so much. She knew that now she had something to go on for. And that was this little girl right here. 

The baby soon, went to sleep. This gave Athena some free time, to look at the letter. But first she had to, change the way she looked if she was going to get around without being noticed. 

She walked into that bathroom, and looked around to see if she could find anything. She found some scissors. After taking a good look at scissors she started cutting her long curly hair all the way to her shoulders. 

After she was done, she did look different. She wanted to cry, let out some emotion that she had. It was hard enough with her boyfriend and daughter dead. Now she was becoming a single mom. 

Maybe she could give Marcy's daughter a chance at a better life with another family. She could just leave at a fire station, and someone would help her there. Athena walked over to the bed, where the baby slept soundly. 

She smiled at her, then the letter Marcy had wrote to Bobby was sitting on the nightstand next to them. She picked it up, and opened the letter. 

"Dear Bobby, I should have tried to be there for you, when you were in jail. It was stupid of me to put you there thinking you wouldn't leave me once you got out. But now it's something you can't leave. Your daughter." 

Athena almost fell to her feet as she read halfway through the letter. What. The. Hell? This baby is Bobby's child? Could she be lying?! Or maybe she didn't know what she was talking about. Athena continued reading the letter.

"I know you're probably confused, but that month we stayed together before you and that girl got together. We had sex, multiple times. And yes, we used protection half the time, but you know how you get. And how you forgot. You forgetting was your mistake. After we broke up, I found out about the baby."

My parents hated me, my friends made fun of me, the whole school talked about me. I had become an outcast. All because of you. I couldn't tell you, it hurt too much. I kept the the baby. I named her Felicity, after the actress. And I was going to bring her to you, so you could see her and decide you wanted to be a family. But then your mom told me how you got that negroess pregnant.

"Wow, I was shocked. She was due in 2 months at that point. Your kids are 3 months apart, and I hope you can deal with what you did. I'm coming to see you as soon as I can. I know your not dead, your father told me about the basement. I know your being trapped down there." Marcy ended the letter.

Athena put the letter down and tried to control her emotions. Did Bobby cheat on her? No, he had no choice. But why did he use protection? But thinking about he didn't even use protection at all with her. 

And Bobby being alive? She saw his name their daughters grave. She left flowers at it, but maybe it was a chance he was alive? No, as always Marcy was crazy and did anything for attention. Why would she say that!?!?

The letter changed everything. Knowing Bobby was maybe alive out there, with their daughter. She had to keep the baby. If Bobby was finding out there, then that meant the baby has a family. And until Bobby could take care of her she would. 

*The Next Day*

Felicity was wide awake at 6am, she was a hard baby to say the least. She was a beautiful little girl, but she cried a lot. Athena remembered how calm Aurora was. She tried not to compare, them but her brain did it by itself. 

After she fed her, she looked at the map that was in the hotel. It was one of her area, she saw a small town over their. Not far. But she as she turned around the map, she realized it wasn't map. It was a travel guide for black people. 

Athena read about the same town she saw, she couldn't go there. The town was mainly white people, and they had a long history of racism. 

"Shit!" She said to herself. What was she going to do? Athena sighed and just kept looking at the map. She couldn't stay at the motel forever. She had to leave sooner then later. 

Just as she was thinking about it her stomach started to growl. She was hungry. Athena knew she would have to eat, because if she didn't her milk would stop out. Felicity was still sleeping. She didn't want to leave the baby, but she was just going to the corner store. 

It would take 15 minutes, 10 if she ran. But she didn't want to bring any attention to herself. She got up and walked over to the baby. 

"I'll be back I promise. Just please don't wake up." Athena told her. She out on her jacket and walked outside. Athena made sure to lock the door. It was pouring down raining and you couldn't see much.

Still Athena walked all the way to the corner store that severed black people. She finally found one, and started buying food. And little treats for the baby. 

She paid for her food and as she was walking out the store she saw two little black kids sitting down in the poring rain. One was a girl, she look a little older, and the other was a boy. 

Athena walked over to them.

"What are you guys doing in the rain? You know it's a sun down country, you should be at home." Athena warned them.

A sun down country or town. Is basically a town that orders black people or non white people to be in their homes at a certain time. And well if you weren't in your house by sun down, then just know you'd never see that person again, because after sundown white people can do anything to you. 

Athena remembered when she was younger,she used to live in one. One day her and her friend were playing outside, and it was almost sun down. Her friend, johnson, got on his bike and left. Athena's mom asked him to stay, for the night but he didn't want his mom to be mad at him so he left. The next morning he was hanging from a tree.

Athena snapped back to reality. The kids didn't look taken care of, they looked like something straight out of a movie. They had holes in their shoes, but as black people who didn't make enough in america, it wasn't out of the ordinary.

But they were skinny little things, and that's what threw Athena off. You know black mammas cook everyday, and there's no way their mom looked at them and didn't feed them.

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"Hoovervile." The girl answered. She looked about 9. 

"Hoovervile never heard of that place...um where your mama?!" Athena asked. 

"At work." The boy answered. 

"Well I'm sure shes worried about you guys, where does she live? I'll take you guys over there." Athena told them.

"No!" The girl said.

"No?" Athena asked.

"We don't want to do back, plus she's not coming home tonight. Or the next day." The girl answered.

"And why is that?" Athena asked.

"Because she works at the club." The girl told her. Athena nodded she understood what that meant. 

"Are these your kids?" A police officer asked as he drove over to them. Athena felt her heart drop.

"Yes, sir. I was just taking them out for a snack. Well be on out way." She said as she grabbed the girls hand and picked the boy up. He looked about 5.

"Hold on now there girl." He said to her. Athena froze, and turned around.

"You do know it's a sun down country?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I do. I just wanted to get them so snacks we won't bother anyone." Athena told him.

"Sun downs in 20, if I catch you on theses street after hours I'll make sure you and your kids have a nice tree to hang from." He promised Athena. She nodded and started running back to the motel. 

Whoever was this kids parents, they would have to thank her later for taking theses kids in. At least now they didn't have to stay in the rain. They got back from the hotel in time, and Felicity was still sleeping. 

"Okay, guys it's okay." She said to them.

"But I need to know the whole truth. Tell me where your mama lives and I'll take you there tommorow." She told them.

"Please don't take us back." The girl hugged Athena. She sighed. Know that she saw them in the light, she knew they had to get in bath. Athena walked into the bathroom and started the water. She room them in there and left a towel. She told them to get in the bath and she'll start dinner.

So much dirt came off of them. But as they were getting out she was done with the food. And Felicity had woken up. She feed the kids and as they eat Athena started feeding felicity too.

"You have a white baby?" The girl asked.

"Yeah I do." Athena smiled.

"But here, tell me this. What's your name?" She smiled.

"May Carter, and this is my brother Harry Carter." May answered. That was weird. The same last name?!

"Carter? Do you know anyone named beatrice or samuel?" She asked them.

"Grandma b!" Harry said excitingly.

"That's out Grandma, we haven't seen her in a long time." May told her. Athens heart dropped. No, not her.

"Your mama, her name is Zedia Carter?" Athena asked.

"Yep." May answered. Athena laughed for a minute. Soon her laugher turned into anger as she thought about it.

"What if I told you that, she's my sister." She said with a tear going down her face 

*Now*

"This isn't real." Bobby said as he got out of the car. Him and Athena locked eyes, with one another. Neither of them could believe what they were seeing.

It was Athena. She looked different of course. She was in her mid 20s just like Bobby. Her long curly hair was now cut to her shoulders. She was beautiful still, that didn't stop. 

"How did this happen?" He asked as he got closer to her.

"I don't know, I don't know." Athena time them as they hugged. Bobby held her as tight as he could. He loved her. He hadn't seen her in years. For the last 5 long years, he blamed himself for what happened. And here she was. Right in front of him. 

Without thinking Bobby kissed her. Athena didn't realize all her new friends were looking at them as they did so. They stopped soon, only because Aurora got out of the car.

"Come here, baby girl I want you to meet someone." He told his daughter. 

Aurora was scared at first, she knew who it was. But meeting her in person was something completely different. Aurora thought her mother had died, but she was clearly standing in front of her.

She walked over to her mom. Athena's heart rate went up, as she finally saw her daughter for the first time in years. She always hoped that she wasn't gone, and here she was her beautiful baby girl standing in front of her.

Athena hugged the little girl, and started crying. It broke her heart, to not see her. And now she finally had a chance to be a mother to her.

"Come on let's go inside." Athena told them. They all walked into the gates, to see a town filled with all people of color. Athena explained to Bobby that Hoovervile was a safe haven for people of color as they travel. And like herself and others she lived here.

Athena was one of the police officers here. Since Hoovervile was an independent area, so was allowed to do so. Even though she hated the police on the outside world.

She walked Bobby and Aurora into her home. Her and Aurora talked for hours. She loved getting to know her mom.

"Does it look like me?" Athena asked as Aurora kept looking at the baby picture of her and her mom. 

"Yeah, it does." She answered. Just as she talked Bobby saw her yawn and knew she was tired. It was a long day of traveling. Still Aurora would not admit she was tired. Instead she decided to go outside and pick some flowers, as well as play with the other kids before it got dark.

Here they were. Athena and Bobby were all alone. And Bobby didn't hesitate to show her how much he missed her. He picked her up and put her on the counter. He started kissing her and then up her chin. Athena seemed into it, until she asked him to stop.

"I'm sorry was that too fast?" Bobby asked.

"No, no. It's just that I'm seeing someone." Athena answered. Bobby felt stupid he moved out of the way so she could get down from the counter.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. I should have told you before we kissed. I just can't go any further. That wouldn't be right to sire." She told him. Athena sighed.

"Sire?! You letting that guy hit?" Bobby asked. He didn't really like sire, plus he always gave him bad vibes.

"Hit? Really?! He's my boyfriend?' Athena said annoyed.

"Wow, I can't believe this." Bobby said putting his jacket on.

"You can't believe what Bobby." Athena asked.

"I haven't even looked at a women in 5 years, because I thought my wife died. It was physically impossible to do so, because every time I saw another women I just thought of you." Bobby confessed.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. I felt the same way for a long time, but then when I needed him most he was there for me. He took care of me, when I thought I had nothing left." Athena told him.

"I get it, you moved on. I won't bother you anymore." Bobby said as he started to walk towards the door.

"Wait Bobby, it's something I have to give you." Athena told him, but Bobby continued to walk out the door and ignore her.

He loved her and couldn't believe she moved on so fast. He couldn't. He still looked at her as someone really important in his life. He stopped and looked at her. 

"It's something I should have told you sooner, but I didn't want to say it in front of Aurora." Athena said as she handed him the letter Marcy wrote to him years ago. Bobby looked down at the letter. 

He opened it, and read it word for word. Almost passed out. What. The. Fuck? Are you kidding me!

"I didn't know." Bobby told Athena. He couldn't imagine how to Athena felt having this letter for years. Knowing truth for years.

"We need to talk about it. About everything." She said as she sat down. Bobby joined her and they sat on the couch together.

"I really had no idea. She never told me. I remember having sex with her, but I wasn't careless on purpose. We didn't use a condom everytime, because Marcy was on the pill and she said we didn't need to." He confessed.

"How many did you have sex with her?" Athena asked. 

"More then 3, I'm not proud of it. But it made her believe me better." He answered. 

"I don't care, anymore Bobby. It's highschool stuff. Old news." She said thinking about all the bad shut that happened.

"Where's the baby now? What happened to her?! How did you get the letter?" Bobby asked.

"After Marcy wrote you a letter she wrote me one too, it was on my nightstand of my hospital bed. It told me to go to the cabin so we could talk." Athena said truthfully. 

"Wait, the cabin that was set on fire? They said you, Marcy, and a baby died in the fire." Bobby asked. 

"Yeah I know, the fire was so bad that they couldn't find any bodies. But it wasn't the truth, just before the fire I walked into the cabin and then I heard Marcy and Tyler arguing. He was hurting her, and I was scared of him because he hurt me before. I hid, and she yelled at him and said they weren't a couple so he shot her. I was hiding in the closet, he started crying and then he left. Once I saw his car was gone I left too, but the baby crying stopped me. She was in a small room, alone with the letter and I took the baby and left." Athena told him.

"So she's here? And you raised her?" Bobby asked. Athena nodded. He hugged her tight again. 

"How do I thank you." He asked.

"You already did when you brought our baby to me." She answered.

"Can I see her? I didn't even know….I'm so nervous now." Bobby looked said trying to calm himself down.

"Just calm down, I've been told her about you. She's been waiting for you-

Athena was interrupted by Sire walking into their home. Sire froze as he saw them holding hands. He walked over to Athena and kissed her in front of Bobby. 

"Sire, you know Bobby." She told him as she sensed the tension.

"I know he was dead the last time I saw him." Sire responded.

"Well clearly I'm not." Bobby shot back. Athena saw the temper in Sire go up.

"Come on now, I'm not doing this today! You come in my house with my girl. Hugging on her, kissing her!" He yelled at Bobby.

"Well she was my girl first! And we have a kid together. Your nothing but some guy!" Bobby yelled back. As the men got up and stood before each other. Athena got in the middle.

"Stop it both of you! Its not the time for this!" She yelled at them.

"Thena move out of the way. I don't want you to get hurt." Bobby told her. 

"I'm not scared of you, I'llbeat the shit out of you white boy." Sire yelled at him. Without thinking Bobby punches him in the face.

"Bobby!" Athena yelled. But she couldn't stop the two men from going at it. They were breaking stuff in the house. Athena ran outside and called her other friends over. Who helped separate Bobby and Sire.

"Get off of me!" Sire yelled as he walked over to Athena. He looked her straight in the eyes and started yelling at her. As if she did something.

"This is all your fault!" He told her.

"I never wanted this to happen. No one told you two to go off on each other!" Athena yelled back. Michael walked into the room.

"That's enough! All of you! Come on Bobby I'll take you to find a place to stay. Athena do you have to come too?!" Michael asked. Sire shot Athena a look, and she shook her head no.

Bobby left with Michael without saying a word to her. She knew she didn't cause this to happen but it still felt like her fault.

"I can't believe you! I give you everything and more! I was there for you when no one was, and you can't even give me the one thing I want on top of this. Now you bring that guy in my house with your half breed kid! I could kill you, Athena!!?!" Sire yelled at her again.

"Don't talk about my daughter like that she has nothing to do with this!" Athena snapped.

"You can have some half breed child, but when it comes to me you can't even give me a son." He said to her. Athena tried to hold back the tears from coming down her face, but it was hard.

Her and Sire have been together for 3 years, and they were trying to have a baby for 2 years. But nothing has worked. Athena knew she wasn't the problem she was young, and very fertile. She knew she could have kids. She even went to the doctor and they told her everything was fine down there. 

Whenever Athena tried to bring up the possibility of Sire being the problem. He got really mad, and wouldn't talk to her for days. He made Athena feel so bad to the point where she didn't want to have another baby, because of how rude he was to her. But wanted a son badly. Him and Felicity didn't get along either, so she thought maybe a new baby would help her relationship with Sire.

"You know I try!" Athena cried. 

"Try? No, if you were trying so hard then you wouldn't "miscarriage" everytime you got pregnant." He told her. Athena just sat there as he walked upstairs. 

She couldn't believe she let her life become this. The same thing she hated.


	19. How Long Will I Take It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this one is kinda short ngl. But thanks for reading. If you have any ideas then lmk. I'm thinking about doing one shots, because I tend to drag all my stories longer then I should. Sorry for any mistakes.

"How long have they been together?" Bobby asked.

"Wow, first time seeing you after 5 years and you ask about Athena. I'm not surprised, but I think I should be asking the questions. Like oh, where did you come from? Or hey, I thought you were dead." Michael joked.

"I'm sorry, Micheal I'll explain everything when I get the chance, but right now I have to find my daughter." Bobby said remembering Aurora who went to play outside.

"Here, I saw a lot of kids not too long ago. She should be at the play center." Michael pointed to a small building.

"Thanks, I'm serious I'll explain everything later." Bobby said rushing to the children's center.

"Wait Bobby, I have to show you where your staying." Michael told him.

"I'm sorry, Micheal I'm all over the place. I'm just worried about both my girls." Bobby confessed.

"Wow, so you really turned into a father since I've seen you." Michael said. Bobby nodded thinking about how protective he was over them.

"Look man I get, let me show you around and take you to your place. I got you." Michael put his hand on his shoulder. Bobby nodded.

Him and Michael walked while they talked. Michael showed Bobby around the place. He never saw so many people of color in one place before. Most of the businesses were owned by black people and overall the town was very well ran by them.

"And this is where you'll be staying." Michael said as he walked into the an apartment building. The apartment building was pretty nice. It had a play ground out back, and a big pool. They walked up to room 58, and opened the door.

The apartment inside was empty. But Bobby could see how it could be home. It was 3 bedrooms, and 2 bathrooms. He imagined Aurora being so excited about having a room for once. 

Bobby was disappointed in himself. Since they always had the police on them, Bobby never had anything for her, because he didn't want it to seem like anyone else was with him. For example, Aurora's room was in a closet, and it wasn't decorated. She didn't have toys, only paint. And it had to stay in her room, she couldn't put anything on the refrigerator just in case.

But now as they were in a safe place, she could finally have some new stuff. And a childhood that she deserves. The extra room can even be her play room.

"This is all mines? What's the catch? And why are you showing me instead of someone else?" Bobby asked.

"Well you see Bobby since this is a very small town, I am in charge of making sure everyone has a place to stay. We get people from all kinds of places. With all kind of issues. I have a team that helps too." Michael told him.

"And I know you have enough money to afford it. This is an actual apartment, the others ones are just temporary for people who are coming and going." Michael answered him.

"So, how much?" Bobby asked.

"1,000. I could always find something smaller." Michael told him.

"No, thank you. You did so much already. And right, I can afford." Bobby said looking around. Remembering all the money he saved.

*Aurora* 

Aurora was having so much in the new town. Everyone was really nice to her, and she saw all kinds of people. Just being around them made her happy. She never seen so many people before. 

She followed the group or kids to a play center where it was theses things called toys. And they were amazing. It was so many of them, the coolest thing she never saw. 

When it was time to play outside, she had even more fun on a "playground" which is a place kids use to play. It had a slide, and swings. Aurora only saw theses things in books.

While she was playing quietly to herself, she noticed another little girl staring at her. This girl looked her dad, and by that I mean. She had blond hair and ocean blue eyes. She looked like no one here. Once she saw that I was looking back at her she tried to hide. 

That was odd. Aurora ignored it and kept playing in the sandbox. Once I stopped looking, she did it again. And again, and again. I started to get irritated, because dad taught me it was rude to stare.

I got up, and walked over there. 

"Hey, what's up! Do I have something in my hair or something?" Aurora asked.

"No. That's weird question to ask." Felicity told her.

"Well why do you keep looking at me?!" Aurora asked. Felicity looked down at her broken shoes.

"I'll stop." She said as she walked away. Aurora felt bad, maybe she wanted a friend, and she was just rude to her.

"Wait!" Aurora walked over to her again.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Felicity." She answered.

"Well felicity, I'm sorry for being rude. That wasn't nice. And you can have my shoes if you want." Aurora told her. Felicity eyes lit up.

"It's okay. I should have never stared at you." Felicity told her.

"Here." Aurora said taking her shoes off and giving it to her.

"No, it's too much. Those are yours." She told her.

"But they would look good on you." Red is your color. I can tell." Aurora said giving them to her. Felicity smiled and put them on.

"Thanks I'll give them back when I leave." She promised her. Aurora nodded and the two girls started playing.

*Later that Day* 

Since Felicity had permission to walk home, she did everyday. She gave Aurora her shoes back and walked home. She didn't like being home for a few reasons.

1, mom's boyfriend wasn't nice and they would often argue. Then make later the same day. Then Felicity would have to hear the sounds of it. 

2, mom worked a lot. I loved my mom more then anything, she was my mommy. But I wish I saw her more. She would work so much just for him to take it. 

3, she would always get in trouble for something. Whatever I did, would have a huge punishment. So I often didn't talk, because Sire said my voice was annoying.

I walked into my house and smelled the good food coming from the kitchen. I walked over to mommy and hugged her. While I was doing so, she didn't hug me back. She didn't realize I was there yet. But when she saw me, she smiled and hugged me tight. 

As soon as I saw her neck. She had scratches and hand marks on it I knew it happened again. I started getting sad, because she told me it wouldn't happen again.

"No, no, no, stop crying. It's okay, I'm okay." Athena told her.

"I thought you said he wouldn't do it anymore." Felicity told her mom.

"I know, but things happened. He's not here right now, so I think we're going to be okay for the night." Athena tried to calm her down. 

"Mommy I'm scared." I told her.

"It was just a disagreement, people have them everyday. It's nothing to be scared of. Now are you hungry?" Athena said changing the subject. She thought maybe if she kept saying it was a disagreement then it would be that. But she knew it was only getting worse.

"Yes." I answered as I sat down at the table.

"Ms. Wendy didn't feed you at the center?" Athena asked, ms. Wendy was the daycare provider.

"I told her I wasn't hungry." Felicity lied.

"Okay, well I'll make your plate." Athena told her daughter. Just as she was doing so, Sire walked back into the house. He sat at the table with his beer in his other hand. Felicity accidentally stared at him. 

It was a really bad habit of hers. Sire looked back at her and smiled. It was clear he was trying to get back on mom's good side. 

"How was your day I didn't even see you today." Sire asked her.

"It was fine." I said quietly.

"Good, that's good." He said getting up to walk over to Athena. He held her from behind, and kissed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." He told her.

"I think we should talk after dinner. It's important." Athena said looking at him. 

"Why can't we talk now?" Sire asked.

"Because my daughter's in the room, and she has to eat dinner. Then I have to read her a bedtime story. I don't have time to go back and forth with you." Athena told him. Sire rolled his eyes and let go of her.

"You know what, I'm not hungry." He told her as he reached into the refrigerator and grabbed another beer. He sat on the couch and turned th tv on. Athena shook her head, and went to the table to eat with Felicity.

After dinner Athena gave Felicity a bath and washed her hair. Felicity liked this alone time with mom, she was kinda acting weird. As if something was going to happen and she wouldn't see her again. Still she enjoyed being bathed by her mom. Athena cared for her so much.

After she finished she dressed Felicity in her pajamas and tucked her into bed. She turned on the night light.

"Mom, I think I want to read my favorite book tonight, but this time I read it." I told her. Mom looked sad.

"What's wrong?! Why aren't you getting th book?" I asked. Mom got into my bed with me. And held me. 

"I have to tell you something, and it's super important." She said. I nodded.

"The man and the little girl you saw was your father and your half sister." Athena said fast.

"So he's not dead after all?!" I asked excitedly. I always wanted a father. I tried calling Sire dad before, and he didn't like it. He would tell me I'm weird and that we don't even look alike.

"He's not, and now your finally going to get the chance to meet him. And your sister too." Athena told her.

"So, now we can be a family? And dad and my sister can move in?" I asked.

"Baby, you know when your father and I got together we young and in love. Now things are different, I still love him and our babies but we're not a couple anymore." Mom said.

"But why? I bet dad's better then Sire, plus he's mean mom. I want you and dad to get together!" I told her.

"I know you do, but things don't work like that." Athena said.

"No! No, no, no, no!!!" Felicity yelled for a minute. When she saw Athena wasn't phased she crossed her arms and held her breath. 

"Felicity stop! Your going to hurt yourself!" Athena said trying to put her foot down.

After a while Felicity turned red,and couldn't hold it any longer. So she just stared screaming. It wasn't fair, she hated Sire and what he did to mom. 

"I said enough, Felicity!" Athena raised her voice. I stopped.

"I love you, your sister, and your dad more then anything, but me and Sire are a couple. We've been together for years!' Athena explained.

"So? You and dad were together for year too. You told me so, you lived together and loved each other. He made you laugh everyday, and I can't remember the last time Sire made you smile. I can't remember the last time you two weren't arguing back and forth. I can't remember the last time he didn't hit you- 

"Okay, okay, I hear what your saying." Athena held her close in a hug. 

"I'll think about it." Athena told her.

*The Next Day*

Athena didn't sleep well last night. She slept in Felicity's bed with her. Still she never went to sleep. She just watched her sleep, and soon enough she closed her eyes for a little. 

As Athena started the shower she heard the phone ringing, she went downstairs to answer it and it was Bobby. 

"Hey." Athena answered.

"Hey." He said back. It was an odd silence between them.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, I let my anger get the best of me. And I missed my chance to see Felicity, I'm so sorry." Bobby apologized.

"No, Bobby it's okay. I should have told Sire you were coming, a lot could have been different. But you didn't miss your chance to see Felicity, we talked and she wants to see you." Athena said looking upstairs.

"Really? I just talked to Michael and got a new place." He told her.

"Wow, already? I didn't think you were staying after all of that." She told him.

"I know, but like you said we have a lot to talk about. We were already on our way out of town when we found you." He said.

"Right, I totally forgot. I have a doctor's appointment today, maybe I can drop her off and you can keep her for a few hours?" Athena asked.

"That sounds great!" Bobby said. 

"Okay, I'll be there soon. I'm guessing your at the new apartments, Micheal built?" She asked.

"Yep, room 58. Aurora wants to see you too." Bobby told her.

"Okay, I'll be there. Bye, Bobby." She said to him.

"Bye, Thena." He answered as the phone disconnected.

Athena sighed and started cooking breakfast. She heard Felicity getting in the shower, and Sire was still sleeping on the couch. And didn't bother to wake him. She feed Felicity and they were off to Bobby's apartment.

*Bobby*

"And I was like, of course you can have my shoes, because that's how you be nice. And that farther, is why I don't have my shoes." Aurora finished her story.

"Really? Or are you playing?" He asked.

"I'm serious, dad." Aurora laughed. Bobby looked at his daughter, she was so beautiful. Still even though him and Aurora had a great relationship, he still didn't know how his relationship with Felicity would be. 

"I talked to mom today." Bobby told her. Aurora's eyes lit up.

"Is she coming over? I can't wait to see her again." Aurora answered.

"I'm sorry sweetie, she's really busy today, but we will get to meet someone else." Bobby told her.

"Who?" She asked.

"A long time ago, I had another daughter. I didn't know him about her until now. She's your sister." Bobby told her.

"So I have a sister?" Aurora asked happily. This was great she always wanted someone to play with.

"Yep, and she's coming over today. So I want you to be nice, share, make her feel like home, because she will be living here part time." Bobby told his daughter. 

Just as he got dressed he heard the door bell ring, Aurora was more then excited. She ran to the door and waited for her dad to open it. Bobby looked through the peek hole and saw Athena. He opened the door, and let her and his daughter in. 

She looked just like Marcy, with the blonde hair and her bright blue eyes. But she had Bobby's ears and nose, that's for sure. He froze and starred at her. He couldn't wait to get to know her.

"Mommy!" Aurora hugged Athena. 

"Oh my baby, I missed you." Athena told her as she hugged her back. Bobby was focused on Felicity, but she was more interested in Aurora.

"Your the girl from daycare." She told her.

"Hey, I remember you." Aurora said back. The girls met with each other face to face. For a full minute, they stayed glued to each other. Until they hugged. Athena tried not to tear up, as she remembered what her daughter told her. They could be a family. 

Bobby noticed Athena was wiping a tear from her face. He held her hand calmly, and kissed her forehead remembering she was in a relationship. 

"And Felicity, this is your dad. Remember we talked about it last night." Athena told her, bringing the girls attention to Bobby. 

"I'm so happy to finally meet you." Bobby hugged her. She hugged him back. Aurora was happy, she had a sister but she felt this sense of jealousy as she now wasn't the only child. And no longer th center of attention.

They all talked for a while, until the girls ran to Aurora's room and started playing with toys leaving Athena and Bobby alone.

"Well, this is a nice place." Athena told him.

"Yep, just needs a lot more decorations. I gotta finish the girls room, and get the living room together. Then the kitchen." Bobby answered.

"Still it's perfect for them." Athena smiled.

"Are you sure you got them, I can come back early." Athena told her.

"No, it's fine. I'm happy to spend time with my girls. You go, I got it." Bobby said. Athena nodded and got up. She already said her goodbyes to the girls.

She stopped at the door. 

"If anything happens, you call me." She told him. Bobby gave her an odd look. 

"What?" Athena asked.

"Nothing, it's just your wearing a scarf and a jacket." Bobby told her.

"It's almost winter, I feel it." Athena lied.

"Okay, I'll see you." Bobby said not trying to ask too many questions. He watched Athena walk out his apartment, and leave in her car. 

*Doctors Appointment*

Athena was laying down with her legs up as the doctor, checked her. She didn't want to be here at all, but it didn't matter. She had to tell Sire something. As the doctor finished, she made Athena got back to sitting.

"So like always everything looks fine. But if I saw what I think I did, then I guess your plans worked." The doctor told her. Athena looked at her confused for a moment, but then realized what she was trying to tell her. 

"You think so?" She asked.

"Yep, about 3 weeks along." The doctor said getting the ustersound ready. Athena laided down on the bed, and closed her eyes as the coldness touched her stomach. On the screen Athena saw a little circle of some type, that was her baby.

She felt awful for thinking about it, but she hoped the baby would pass like the others. So she could break up Sire. She got pregnant 3 other times, and none made it to the second trimester. 

It was awful to wish on it, but if Sire didn't have a direct connection to Athena. He wouldn't have a reason to talk to her if they broke up. She was tired of having to hide what he did to her, it was embarrassing. And she hated that Felicity had to see it.

She wanted more for both of her daughter's. And staying with him, wasn't helping her. 

"Let's hope, this one makes it." The doctor said.

"Yeah, let's hope." Athena said as she tried not to cry.

*Sire*

I opened my eyes, and saw food on the table but no on there. Athena left a note for me saying she had to go to a doctor's appointment. Thank God, I could finally have the house to myself for a minute.

I know you and many other people think I'm an awful person, but I'm just a product of my past. And what I saw. 

I remember being, a kid. My father would hit on me and my mom. It wasn't new, I just let it happen. So yeah, I grew upset. And mad at the world. 

My father never let me have privacy, so I didn't know what boundaries were. It made me look at people different. Like I could take something from them and it would be okay as long as I apologized. 

Athena was the one for me. Everytime I messed up she understood. She accepted my apologies. And when she needed someone to help her, he came here for here. I didn't start getting bad until the drinking started. The voices in my head telling me I had a problem. 

Athena would act so scared of me. I didn't even remember what we faught about. Or how she got all theses bruises on her body. Or why she didn't smiled anymore. Thinking about it now, maybe I am the problem.


	20. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks fo reading. I'll update my other story soon. I didn't forget about it. If you have any ideas on a story let me know.

Days went on and Athena tried to keep her calm, but as time went on. She couldn't bear being pregnant. She started to feel the same symptoms, she felt with Aurora. It would start off as feeling tired, then it was the vomiting, and then the back pain. And so much more she wants looking forward too. 

She knew she would have to tell someone soon. If it wasn't Sire then it had to be a close friend of hers. Her name was Maddie. She met her when she first moved here. Her and Athena could relate on a lot. Maddie was running away from her abusive ex, and maybe talking to her would help her figure out a decision

*The Next Day*

"So, I hear Bobby and Aurora are doing great here! I bet your happy." Maddie said as she sat across Athena and drunk some tea. 

"They are, and I am." Athena said as maddie put some alcohol in her tea to spice up, her boring tea. She handed the task to Athena.

"No, I'm good. I don't want any." Athena told maddie. Maddie gave her an odd look, this was their tea time, but it was never just tea and that was what made it fun.

"I mean, I would. Lord knows I need it, but the baby in my stomach wouldn't agree with it." Athena said as she noticed Maddie dropped the fask.

"The baby?" She asked. Athena nodded. And Maddie hugged her.

"Oh my goodness, it's finally happening! I know you and Sire are just over the moon about it." Maddie said. She saw how sad Athena looked.

"Whats wrong." Maddie asked. Athena took her scarf off and revealed bruises around her neck and chest. Maddie gasped.

"Athena-?!" She didn't need to explain herself. Maddie already knew.

"How long has it been happening?" Maddie asked.

"A year and a half maybe. It wasn't always like this, but then his father passed away. He started drinking and we started arguing a lot more. Then it kept getting physical." Athena told maddie.

"Then he came up with this crazy idea of having a baby. And I thought it would help. But he kept drinking, and when I miscarriaged he just blamed me. As if I wanted this in the first place. And now I'm fucked." Athena said as she cried. Maddie put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's isn't your fault." She told her. 

"Why did I let it get this far? Why did I let him get me pregnant?" And now he has rights to the baby, and I'm so stupid." Athena said.

"Your no stupid, for wanting your relationship to work."Maddie told her.

"Now just pause, because we have options." Maddie made sure she heard her.

"I've tried to love it. But everytime I think about it, I think about him. And how he constantly pressured me to have sex, and how he told me we had too every night. My biggest feat is having it and I still don't love it." Athena confessed. 

"Athena you have every right to feel the way you do. You were pressured, and who knows what would have happened if you didn't listen to him. But now is the time to think about what your going to do next." Maddie held her hand.

"Thank you, Mads. I need you to help me, because I can't do it alone." Athena and her hugged one last time.

"I'm not going anywhere, I want you and Felicity to move in with me or at least with Bobby." Maddie asked 

"We don't want to be in your way." Athena told her.

"You aren't, at all. I wish someone was there for me when I needed it." Maddie reassured her.

Athena smiled knowing that she had a friend that was going to help her. Maybe now she could be okay for once. Still she worried about what Sire would do if he found her.

*Later That Night* 

Athena had Felicity that night, and she was planning on leaving the next day to Maddie's. Maddie wanted her to go today, but Felicity wasn't feeling well. And she couldn't move everything without help. Plus maddie had to work, so they made sure to make a date that was perfect for all of them.

Sire came home late, he didn't even tried to be quite as he stubbled through the house trying to walk through the hallway. Athena could hears him a mile away 

He got into bed with her, and noticed she was awake.

"Did I wake you?" Sire asked.

"Huh, no. I couldn't sleep. Where have you been?" She asked. Sire looked down. 

"Got caught up at work." He lied. Athena caught an attitude quick, because she was being lied to. For the thousand time, in this relationship. She was again being lied to. Athena turned around and closed her eyes.

"Come on don't be like that." Sire told her.

"How many more lies are you going to tell me?" Athena asked annoyed.

"Come on girl, why you acting like that?!" He asked.

"Because I'm tired, I'm tried of living like this!!" Athena yelled at him. 

"Don't raise your voice at me!" Sire said as he got in her face.

"I wanted so much more then this! Then us!?" Athena cried. 

"Athena your acting crazy as always." He tried to calm her down.

"Wow! Crazy! I'm the one acting crazy, when I can clearly smell the beer and perfume on your clothes and breath!" Athena told him. Without saying anything, he slapped her across the face. The force of his slap pushed her over the edge of their bed. Making her fall to the floor.

Even though, it hurt like hell when she fell on the floor. Athena took this as a chance to run, because the angry in Sires eyes were red. She knew what was next. She got up and ran downstairs. Sire ran after her.

Just as she got down the stairs, she ran to the door and struggled to unlock it fast. Just as she was doing so, she remembered her daughter upstairs sleeping. She couldn't leave Felicity. 

Just as Athena was about to run back upstairs, Sire grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back up the stairs. Athena tried everything to break free from him, but his grip was hard. 

He pulled her all the way to their room and closed the door. He threw her back on the bed. He got on top of her and yelled at her, as he started taking her clothes off. Athena yelled and tried to fight him back. 

"SIRE PLEASE!" Athena cried. 

"Do you know how hard I try to love you?" He asked. He pinned her arms back and held her down even hard. Athena cried ans for a moment all the yelling stopped. All you could hear was Athena crying.

"I'm pregnant." She confessed. He let go of her so fast, and walked out the room. 

Yeah, maddie was right. They had to leave and sooner then later. 

*The Next Day*

Athena didn't sleep that night again, she woke up to Sire cooking breakfast and acting extra nice to Athena. She wasn't okay with it, though.

She noticed more bruises on her body, and those wouldn't go away for a while. 

"Hey, baby." He said to her. Athena looked at him.

"Hey, baby??? That's all?" She asked. 

"Look baby, I'm sorry. You know I was drinking and I didn't know what I was-

"Well maybe you shouldn't drink, often. Or at all, and then huh?" Athena walked away.

"Athena! Athena don't walk away from me!" He ordered her. She stopped and went back to him.

"I'll go to the meetings, and I'll even talk to a therapist just don't leave me. Please I'm begging you." He got on his knees.

"I-

"I know you don't have to listen to me after what happened, but I want to get better. And I want to be a better father to Felicity and the baby." He promised.

"I have to think about it." She told him.

"We don't even know if the baby's gonna make it." She said.

"It will, and no matter what happens between us. Your not taking our kids away from me." He made sure she heard him.

"The baby is yours. Felicity is my daughter, and she already has a father." Athena shot back.

"I was in that girls life longer then her "father" and I will continue to do so." He said kissing her forehead, and then getting his keys.

"I'm going to, go to work early today get some more hours, to prepare for the baby. I'll see you later. And make sure you eat something." Sire told her as he walked outside to his car. 

Athena walked over to the window and made sure he was gone. This was the perfect time to leave. She ran upstairs, and started packing her clothes and important papers. She left the ring Sire have to her. After she was done, she went to Felicity's room.

"Felicity honey, I need you to wake up!" Athena yelled for her daughter. She didn't notice Felicity wasn't in her bed. 

"Felicity!" Athena yelled out for her. She searched the whole house, but couldn't find her. Athena started to remember what happened last night. She swore she put her daughter to sleep in her bed. She tucked her in, and kissed her to sleep. 

Athena called Sire. 

"Sire, I can't find Felicity!" Athena told him.

"Yeah, she's with me." He said to her. 

"What- 

"I want to show you that I can be a good father to her. It's a daycare at my job, I'll check on her." He told her.

"Sire she has stuff to do, you can't just take her she's supposed to be with Bobby today. Why would you do this?!" Athena asked knowing the answer.

"Well your just gonna have to reschedule, because it's our day today." He shot back.

"No, Sire I'm coming to get her before her father comes. It Bobby hears this he's gonna flip." She said.

"Athena your going to stay home!" He yelled through the phone.

*Bobby*

Bobby waited all day for a phone call from Athena, but he never got one. She just didn't call him. He was starting to get annoyed. Maybe she forgot it was his day to get the girls. He decided to call. Her house phone went straight to voicemail.

Bobby sighed as he looked at Aurora.

"Mom's not answering?" She asked.

"Yeah, she isn't. I think we're going to have to go over there." Bobby said thinking about the last time he went over there. Him and Bobby almost killed each other. Still he wanted to make sure everything was okay, so they drove over there.

*Maddie*

I woke extra early to get Athena and her daughter. I called over a thousand times, and my heart started to worry. As my head started to think. Thinking why she wasn't answering. 

I went there as soon as I could, I saw a man standing at her door looking through the windows. I took my teaser out and spoke.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I asked.

"Who are you?" Bobby asked.

"I'm here to see my friend, who are you. And why are you looking through my friends house?!" I started to get loud.

" Oh your maddie right?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby?!" I asked. 

"Yeah, I was looking for Athena, because I'm supposed to have Felicity today. But she hasn't answered. So I just came over." He told the truth.

"That's weird it was the same for me. We had plans today." Maddie said as she pulled a key out her pocket. Athena and Maddie had a key to em other house just in case something happened.

She opened the door to Athena's home. And even though things looked okay at first something was off. 

"Athena!" He called out for her.

"Her car isn't here. And it's blood in the floor. We have to call the police." Maddie said as she saw the blood trail. 

"What?! Athena is the police. No, she has to be here." Bobby said he was in denial.

Bobby continued to call out for Athena, and maddie decided to follow the blood trial. She walked up the stairs, and saw a slightly larger blood trail. It lead to the bathroom, which was a bloody mess. 

Maddie knew it was time to call 9-1-1.


	21. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena is found and so is her daughter, but at a cost. Buck returns. Bobby learn awful news. Time is ticking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys I'm back. I'm not sure for how long, since my motivation has been so low. Like I literally have no idea what to write. 
> 
> But it's ok, it's ok. I'll be updating my other chapter soon. And maybe adding a new and ending an old one. 
> 
> And did you guys see the new season, I love the first episode like I couldn't take the ending, but it's so good. Okay thanks for reading.

"Ma'am?! Can you tell me your name?" A nurse asked Athena as she opened her eyes, and saw that she was in a hospital. 

"How did I get here?" She asked. 

"We got a call, you were bleeding on the floor of your bathroom." The nurse said.

"My daughter, where is she!?" Athena asked.

"You have a daughter? You were alone when we got there. Can I call someone for you, and could you tell me your name?" The nurse asked Athena. 

Her heart dropped, her baby girl was with that monster, and she was here. She must be so scared.

"Athena Carter. Andand my ex, I need to talk to him." She answered.

"Ms.Carter, everyone's been looking for you., I'm glad it's confirmed now." The nurse said.

"Looking for me?" She was confused.

"You were sleeping for the past week." The nurse told her. Athena's heart dropped into a million pieces. A WEEK! She was sleeping for that long? Felicity must be worried sick. She must be so confused. 

"I have to go! Now!" She yelled as she tried to take the IV out of her arms. The nurse tried to stop Athena, but she was quickly overpowered by her. 

Athena didn't know what had gotten into her, it had to be the love she held for her babies, because she never felt this way about anyone else. Just as Athena pushed the nurse to the floor, 3 doctors came into the room and held her down.

They kept telling her that she was okay, but that was further from the truth. She wouldn't be okay, not until her daughter was here with her. Both of them. Suddenly, a very familiar face walked into the room. 

"Zedia?!" Athena called out for her sister. 

Zedia is Athena's older sister. They used to be close but she was then ignored and forgotten about when she got pregnant at a younger age with May, and left. Kinda like Athena and Bobby. 

Athena always remembered she had an older sister, but her mom and dad would make her lie about it. They took down all the pictures and traces of her ever being there. They turned her room into storage, and no one was ever supposed to talk to her.

Athena saw her sister again for the first time in years, after she found May and Harry that day. She kept the kids for the night, and they showed her where Hoovervile was. Along with where their mother was. 

Athena never forgave her sister for leaving her. Especially, for doing the same to her kids. Their relationship was strained, and they didn't get along as well as they should have. 

"Ma'am, we need your permission to drug her, it's just a calming medicine." The doctor told Zedia. 

"Zedia don't, I just wanna find my daughter!" Athena cried. Without saying a word Zedia nodded, and they held Athena's arms down as they gave her a shot that put her to sleep. 

*Bobby*

"Still nothing?! It's been a week and I haven't seen my daughter, and no not the one with curly hair. She has straight blonde hair and blue eyes! Her mother is missing too and possibly hurt!" Bobby told the police officers.

"We know Mr.Nash, but at the moment we still haven't been able to find anything. We'll let you know if anything comes up." They told bobby for the 5th time this week.

"So, mom and sister are both gone?" Aurora asked.

"Daddy will find them, I promise." Bobby said to his daughter. He picked her up, and took her to her room. Bobby read her some books, before handing her the picture of her mom and her when she was a baby. That was Aurora's favorite picture.

"Daddy?" She asked as Bobby was tucking her in.

"Yes." He answered.

"Why didn't you ever marry mommy? Or have any more kids with her, if you loved her so much?" She asked. Kids always ask a thousand questions, that even you don't have the answers to.

"Well when we had you, we were really young. Like still teenagers, that's how young we were. And one baby was a lot of work, we just never got around to getting married. I planned to, but a lot got in the way." He answered.

"And besides, you don't need any more siblings, you have a sister." He told her. Bobby turned her light off and said goodnight to his daughter. He went to the living room, and heard someone knocking on the door. When Bobby opened it, he saw Buck.

"Buck!?" He asked. He hadn't seen Buck in years, after he left he didn't contact anyone. So how did he find him, what was he doing here. 

"Long time no see brother." Buck answered. He hugged Bobby, and the two shared a moment together. 

"How are you here right now?!" He asked.

"I've been tracking you for years, I knew mom and dad weren't telling the truth. At least not all of it." He said as he walked inside. Buck saw toys on the floor and the tv was on a kids network. 

"The baby, that you and Athena had. Did it-

"Alive and well, she's sleeping now but I know when she wakes up she'll be more than happy to meet you." Bobby said, showing him a picture of Aurora.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't come to see her when she was born." Buck told his brother. 

"No, it's okay. You were across the world fighting for us, you get a pass." Bobby joked. 

"I'm so sorry, Bobby." He said.

"It's okay-

"No! You don't get it! I brought them here." He said.

"Brought who here?!" Bobby asked.

"Mom, dad, the police." He answered with his head down.

"Why would you do that?! This is a safe place, for me, Athena, and our daughters! What were you thinking?!" Bobby yelled.

"They made me do it! You think I wanted to put any of you in danger?!" He asked. 

"I don't know what you were trying to do!" Bobby said as the phone rang. He answered it, and it was Maddie on the phone. She found Athena at the hospital.

"I have to go!" He said putting his jacket on, along with his shoes. 

"Can you just listen to me!?" Buck asked.

"What Buck? What?" Bobby snapped. 

"I didn't do this to harm you guys, I wanted to help that's why I came. I want everyone to be safe, which is why we have to leave as soon as possible." Buck ordered.

"Well Athena's in the hospital, and our other daughter is missing, I can't just leave them." Bobby said. 

"Other daughter? You had another kid with Athena?" Buck asked.

"With Marcy…." Bobby said ashamed. He loved his daughters more than life, but his and Marcy's relationship almost ruined his life.

"On the news, after the cabin fire. They said that Marcy, her daughter, and Tyler died. How is that possible?" Buck asked. Bobby knew he had a lot to explain. But not now.

"I'll explain everything when I can. But now, I need to find my daughter." Bobby told him.

"How can I help?" Buck asked.

"Find her, and find her quick." He said, handing Buck a picture. 

*The Next Day*

Athena opened her eyes to bobby holding her hand. Aurora was laying on top of her, sleeping. 

"Bobby?" She called out for him.

"Athena! Thank God you're awake." He said kissing her forehead.

"Does this mean you're not sick anymore?" Aurora asked. Athena nodded. Maddie suddenly entered the room with a doctor. She took Aurora into another room, so the adults could have more privacy.

"Just say it, I can handle it." She said knowing what the doctor was going to say.

"The bleeding you experienced in your bathroom was a miscarriage, and after several tests I think it's safe to say that your body is not the reason why you keep miscarrying. It's your partner, the babies that he produces are just not viable. I wouldn't know why until he gets checked out. But for now, you're gonna be okay." The doctor told Athena. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. 

"I'm thankful for that." Athena said as Bobby held her hands tight. He remembered what Maddie told him. That Sire was putting his hands on Athena. Hitting her. He wanted to kill him, but that coward left. 

Still he wanted to say something about it. How could she not tell him she needed help? Why would she hide it from him?.

"I'll give you two some space, but for now you should be able to go home by tonight." The doctor said walking outside the door and shutting it.

"I can't believe this happened." Athena said to herself.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Bobby asked. Athena sighed as she put her hand over her face.

"Better yet, why didn't you tell me what he was doing to you? Don't you know I care about you? That I think about you all the time! That I love you?!" He asked.

"I didn't know how!" Athena snapped.

"When you came here, I was shocked. I used to feel alone, scared, and you took all that away. But I still couldn't speak about it. No one knew, not even Maddie until I told her. I didn't even realize it was abuse until it was too late." Athena told him.

Bobby tried to cool off. He didn't want to blame her for what happened, because it wasn't her fault. At all. She was the victim in this. It was Sire's fault for doing it to her. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Bobby told her.

"I just want to make sure you're okay. We have kids Athena, and I care about you. I want you to be safe." Bobby said, holding her hand.

"I don't know why I let it drag on for this long." Athena said out loud.

"It's not your fault, it's not." Bobby held her face. For a moment their lips pulled closer together, almost close enough to kiss. But then there was a knock on the door. 

Maddie and Aurora walked into the room. Aurora ran to Athena and hugged her. She loved her mommy. Maddie watched as the two had their moment together. 

"I'm so happy you're okay." Maddie said hugging her after Aurora was done.

"I'm so happy to be here, alive." Athena answered.

*Buck*

After he saw Bobby leave with Aurora, he started looking for Felicity and Sire. World around town was that he left and took the girl with him. Buck also knew that the police was lying to his brother, to protect Sire.

After a few hours of asking around. Buck was meeting up with this guy at a bar. He seems to know everything, but for a price. Even though Buck didn't know Felicity, she was his niece. 

Buck walked into the bar and sat next to the guy, as the waiter gave him a drink. He slipped it a little, and waited for the guy to say something.

"So your the pretty boy that seems to know everything." He asked. 

"I thought that would be you." Buck said. 

"I know enough, Hoovervile isn't what you see. This place they say it's for everyone trying to have a normal life, but no. Everything is at a cost." He started. 

"So what's the price to find the girl?" Buck asked.

"Why do you care so much about this kid?" He asked back.

"She's my niece. It's important." Buck answered.

"1 mil. Take it or leave it." The guy told him.

"500,000 and information on what's happening in 2 days take it or leave." Buck said. 

"It better be good info." The guy laughed.

"Trust me, it is. You first." Buck was playing a dangerous game.

"Blonde girl, maybe 7 I think. Sire, a police officer, took her after an argument with the mother of the child. And from what I know, she's dead in a field somewhere. Poor girl." He told Buck.

"When did this happen?" Buck asked as he sighed his heart sunk.

"A few hours ago? Sire said he just didn't need the little kid anymore, and that she wouldn't shut up. He's gone. He left Hoovervile." The man told Buck. 

"Where's this field, if it was a few hours ago, I think she might still be alive." Buck said as he got up.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The man asked.

" Hoovervile is getting raided in the next 2 days, you should leave while your can. The people here will be arrested, my family and I are leaving as soon as we can." Buck said as he handed him the money.

"The field is up north, near a small abandoned farm home. I guess look in the field." The man said, as Buck ran outside to his car. 

It was a race against time, he drove to the field, the house made it easier to find. He got out of his car and ran into the field. Trying to find her, he called out to her and still nothing. 

He went back to the old house, and opened the door. He saw Sire, drunk off his rocks. Buck started punching him, over and over again. His niece was gone. Sire didn't fight back, he just let it happen. Buck thought about shooting him, and ending it all. 

But he knew he still had to find her. He ran back outside. And once again nothing.That was until he got deeper into the field that he saw her lifeless little hand. 

Buck walked over to his niece, and saw a stab wound on her body. She was still wearing her pajamas, which had little hearts on them. A teddy bear was right next to her. Buck noticed that the bear's back was opened, inside was a picture of Athena and Felicity.

He started crying. He didn't know her that well, but no child should die this young. He knew this would be hard on Bobby, but even harder on Athena. Buck laid his ear on her chest and heard a tiny heartbeat. He wasted no time, he picked her up with her teddy bear. 

And ran to the car, he put her in the back seat in a blanket. He sped to the nearest hospital, she was so cold. When they got there, she was rushed into surgery.


End file.
